Fabricated Dominion
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Trapped in the loss of knowledge, Catalina is freed to roam around with the shadow of her past following after her. She must unlock all her Memory Slots and find the clues to figure out what's going on and why she was hidden away like a dead ghost. Beware. [Undecided about romance. You may see a bit of Catalina/Wesker. Action and adventure]. The key is in the puzzle of her history.
1. 1: Awakened Retribution

**Author:**

_Hello. I had an idea recently and this is what sprouted from it. I will try to keep this section as brief as I can. If you have any questions feel free to ask them so that they can be understood. I don't want to confuse anyone. That's not my goal, though a bit of it is fun here and there, haha._

**Disclaimer:**

_Capcom owns Resident Evil. I just own parts of this fic and Catalina to an extent (You'll understand what I mean by 'to an extent' later on). __I give Capcom full credit for Rockfort Island, Wesker, Claire, Chris and everything and everyone they created. That's their idea, but I just twisted it a little for fun.~_

**Pronunciation:**

_Catalina [Cat-uh-lean-nuh] Voronix [Vour-on-icks]._

**Lastly:**

_I hope that you enjoy this as much as I love working on it. Short, but sweet. I will rarely be doing Author's Notes at the bottom like I usually would._

* * *

**"Look.. I don't have time to explain the situation. They're coming.. and I can't stop them. I can't really even delay them. All you need to understand is that everything you once knew.. will be valuable. Everything you've seen and heard.. will mean a lot. Everything you've been through.. is now important. All those you held dear to you.. are long gone. Your life.. is about to become chaotic. There's no stopping it. Hell, the only thing that you can do is go with it, follow the tide and hope that once it's over.. you can pick up the pieces."**

Frantic were the spoken words, a crackle of static filling the air as the video feed flickered momentarily. It was a camcorder and it was resting on a wooden table. Hands were splayed beside it, a body bending over to watch it. Cool grey eyes never left the video.

The voice on the feed was dry, a bit dark as if insane. Wild brown hair swayed atop the man's head as he ran, though from what was unknown. His deep green eyes portrayed his defiance as he looked down at the film rolling, the lens angled at his face. **"I'm about to be killed or taken away, but I need to tell you something."**

The man paused, glancing wildly around him before a door knob could be heard turning and then darkness filled the screen as the door clicked shut. Blackness was the only thing on the film now, but the man's voice whispered on.

**"Your name now is Catalina Voronix, but back then.. during Umbrella's days.. during the experimenting.. you were called Laura.. and you are a very important individual. Right now your memories are gone, locked away until the time is right. They're stored in Mind Slots which are similar to how dreams are. You need a push to get access to them unless you find an easier way. You need to unlock them all, even the simplest ones. I calculated around.. 137 Slots."  
**

Shuffling noises dotted the air as the feed flickered. A flashlight was aimed at the man, his green eyes darting to his right every few seconds.

His voice spoke again softly. **"You cannot allow yourself to ever be captured. People would be after you if they knew you were alive. I've left you clues to help you but you have to find them. Your Notebook.. which contained around 40 pages or so, maybe 42. I don't recall the exact amount. You have to find the pages.. but you have to unlock your first Mind Slot. Signature things from your past, something similar.. a sense of Déjà vu.. even a familiar smell.. can unlock a Slot. Video tapes are also by some of the pages. Watch them." **He paused.

**"Oh, and also. For important things use the name 'Albert Wesker' such as written formats. If anyone asks about it make up a lie."**

The person watching the tape, Catalina, could hear voices in the background behind the speaking male. Suddenly light flooded the tape and the flashlight was quickly thrown from view as the man rose and backed away, his eyes locked beyond the recording.

**"Inside this tape is something familiar to you."** He whispered to the tape. **"With it you will have your first Slot."**

**"Surrender and you will not be harmed!"** A voice echoed over the tape.

**"Goodbye, Laur- Catalina.."** And the sound of breaking glass followed.. and then the video clicked off.

Fingers drummed on the wooden surface of the table.. and grey orbs vanished as the eyes closed for a mere second. Catalina took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly through parted lips.

**"Well.. that was... interesting..."** A smirk creased the lips.

Hands lifted the camcorder as they searched for an opening. They broke the duo screws that weren't all the way in and removed the thin plate at the bottom. Atop the batteries was a coin, small and silver. It was about the size of a quarter. Fingers plucked it out as they set the recorder back down onto the table.

Grey scanned silver as they saw a strange symbol on top. On the bottom was a circle with words around it. It said: _Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life._ The words caused a shiver to rattle Catalina's spine.

A finger traced the symbol on the top, analyzing the way that it had many lines, the edges weren't circular and that it was even..

The finger froze at the center of the symbol, a memory flashing before the grey eyes, which closed to view it.

**[Mind Slot 1 Start]**

_Cold winds, the soft rumble of the car engine, stark white of the building, a bundle of people.. and voices chattering like bugs. You could feel the excitement in the air. The newest one has arrived, they whispered. A car door was opened just as a young man helped out a little girl clad in all white. Her eyes were closed and the man led her to the group of people who studied her like a new specimen._

_Scientist began to ask the man questions._

_**"Lord Spencer, do you think it will work?"** One asked._

_Another piped up: **"Will she be ready within the week?"**_

_The man holding the girl by the arm chuckled and replied to the questions as he heard them. **"It will work. We do have one of the best medical staff around, you know. She will be ready. She was already stabilized before we brought her here."**_

_Once the questions ended the group shuffled back into the building. This caused Spencer and the girl to stand alone on the concrete._

_The older man turned his head to peer down at her, a smile flashing upon his lips, but she would not see this with her closed eyes._

_**"Shall we, my dear?"** He asked with a proud note to his voice._

_She nodded, unable to do so much as grumble._

** [Mind Slot 1 End] **

Catalina frowned at the memory. That had been Laura's first day at the Arklay Laboratory and the memory of it stung.

Grey eyes shifted towards the ceiling, examining the wooden beams high above that were holding up the metal sheets atop on the outside. The gaze lowered to the walls, narrowing at the foot of concrete, painted white, with some pieces of it having crumbled down into the dirty floor. On the subject of the ground the eyes lowered again, almost glaring at the dirt floor with its brown shades streaked with bits of dried grass.

This was a typical building in this area. Catalina had escaped to this place from a lab though she couldn't say which was better... The feel of the liquid swishing around Catalina had been brief but harsh with its cold texture. Brief, of course, because the glass shielding her away had been shattered with a few well placed kicks after she had awakened. Liquid began gushing out to settle on the white lab floor until at last Catalina sat shivering at the base of the tank, completely lacking clothes.

Having then ripped cords connecting to her body away she scanned for something to wear. She cleaned herself with a towel that was on a counter top. Once clean she discovered blue jean pants slightly too big, a brown belt to hold them up and a navy shirt beside grey cloth. She wrapped the cloth around her chest and lower area before sliding the big shirt on, which ended just below the belt that looped around the jean holes. She found brown boots close by which she slipped her feet into.

Then she had fled into the night to end up here, a rundown shack in the middle of some abandoned mini-city. _It's paradise_, which was clearly a sarcastic thought because with its end her eyes rolled.

She ran her fingers through her still-wet hair, fixing the black strands into a more decent appearance.

She hadn't really thought or she would have searched for something to eat at the lab. Her stomach growled loudly, indicating that whatever had come from the tubes would not hold her for longer.

She grabbed the coin and slid it into her jean's pocket and then her eyes flickered to the camcorder. She had no use for it but she couldn't just leave it. Someone would find it and the information on it was not only private but very important. She needed to dispose of it so she quickly grabbed it and placed it between her palms. She then crushed it, making sure that the entire device would never work again and that the memory card was reduced to glittery dust.

The remains fell to the dirt floor below and she turned towards the doorway of the shack.

It was time to move on, she knew.

Her fingers stroked the coin as she departed from the scene, easily slipping out the door to become just another shadow in the darkness of night.


	2. 2: Struck by Curiosity

**Author:**

_Hey again. On to Chapter 2. This has two views. The first is extremely short because it's supposed to be that way. The second states who it is._

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. This is just my little story. I only own parts of it and Catalina to an extent. Capcom gets full credit for their story-line and characters._

**Lastly:**

_Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter and that you will like this one as well and all that follow._

** littlevamp: **_**Y'know, I didn't even think about Assassin's Creed when I was writing it. Very similar, but his is more organized then Catalina's. Her's are more random and very unorganized. He also needs a machine to see his [before the bleeding effect] while she just has to touch an object or whatever to unlock one. Close comparison, but different in portrayal. Lol. And you are correct. This is connected with the Wesker Project. Good deduction.**_

* * *

It was quiet, as usual. The workstation never held much in the way of verbal communication. The workers were doing their jobs in utter silence, afraid to so much as even speak due to the man watching over them.

One of the workers did glance up towards the balcony railing up and to the left of him. His eyes could make out the outline of a tall figure, the light hitting his upper body. He could see the blonde hair, short and neat, and the black shades resting atop the nose to cover the man's inhuman eyes.

**"No time for distractions!"** A man close by the worker yelled, which caused him to flinch before he returned to work.

The Project was developing nicely.

* * *

Peeling back the skin of the yellow object in her hand, Claire Redfield began to nibble on her banana. She was sitting on the sofa in Chris' house, watching the TV in the living room almost blankly, not registering the commercial playing. She was, instead, listening to Chris and Jill's voice carrying out from the kitchen.

It seemed that they were arguing again and this fact caused Claire to sigh.

**"-You think this is a joke, don't you? Well it's not! I'm sick and tired of not being able to fight back."** Came Chris' voice, his tone irritated and a tad bit angry.

Jill's voice was quickly whispered: **"No, Chris, I don't think it's a joke. It was wrong of them to say whatever they said but that doesn't give you the right to resort to violence because of a few meaningless words-"** She was cut off.

Chris snarled. **"Meaningless? Jill, they called Claire an adopted whore and that you were a prostitute picked up off the streets and that I'm a crack head that has mental issues because of all the events going on. That's meaningless? They're degrading us because of our past experiences and judging us because of our differences."**

Claire's fingers tightened around the banana as her body became stiff. _Who the fuck called them such things?_

The kitchen was silent for a second before Jill's shaky voice spoke again. **"They.. said that?"**

Claire figured that Chris had nodded because Jill continued.

**"Wow.. I didn't know.. We have to put a stop to these words before they become town gossip, but let's try without violence first."**

Chris sighed. **"Alright."**

She heard shuffling noises and then clothes moving. They were hugging. She cleared the haze that had formed over her eyes and watched the TV, a movie now playing. She set the banana skin down onto the coffee table once finished.

This channel always played horror movies. The current one was about a high school with a bad case of zombies stalking its halls. She grimaced at the roaming dead on the screen, flipping the channel to get rid of it- but it was too late.

Raccoon City entered her mind and she thought about real zombies.. and the monsters.. Nemesis, Mr. X and William Birkin... She shivered from the images.

She glanced up at the sound of footsteps getting closer to her but didn't move too far as arms circled her neck, a head beside hers.

**"Claire-bear, we're going out for the night. Think you'll be alright home alone?"**

Claire nodded, patting one of the arms resting along her neck and right shoulder. She looked up at Chris, smiling. **"Yeah. Try to behave yourself."** The smile became a grin.

Chris frowned. **"Don't I always?"**

**"Only around certain people."** She winked at him. He made noises, trying to form words to ask what she meant but instead he was stuttering like an idiot. He shook his head and removed his arms but not before rustling her hair.

**"Hey!"** Claire turned on the sofa, flashing a dangerous glare to her playful brother. **"Watch it, buster!"**

Chris laughed at her irritated expression, a grin now on his features. **"Serves you right, sis."** The grin softened. **"We'll be back around dark, so make some food or order a pizza."**

Claire nodded and turned back to the TV with a mumbled curse.

Within thirty minutes Chris and Jill's footsteps echoed around the room as they descended the stairs to enter the living room. They were ready to go.

Claire looked up from the movie she was watching about animals to see Jill sporting an elegant silver dress with matching heels. She had little star ear rings and a silver necklace to complete the outfit. Her normally down brown hair was braided and swept over one shoulder so that one side of her neck was exposed. A touch of makeup highlighted her blue eyes and thin lips. Chris, however, was in his customary black suit with a silver tie and grey shirt underneath. They complimented each others attire.

He tugged at his collar line nervously. Both of the girls knew that he hated suits almost as much as he hated Wesker, but he willingly put it on when Jill promised him a fun night out in the city. He wouldn't miss an evening with her.

Claire sighed in boredom as the pair departed, locking the door behind them on the way out. She was left to her own devices, a TV show talking about the birthing process of a specific feline she knew not the name of and an unopened soda on the coffee table.

Noticing the soda for what appeared to be the first time in 10 minutes she reached out and snatched the warming drink.

Popping the tab she took a quick sip, her fingers touching a button on the remote control to change the channel. She paused at the news, eyes locked on the screen.

She heard of a war overseas, but paid it no attention as her mind went back to Raccoon City. It'd been only two months... they were all recovering from that horror, specifically her and Leon.

Chris hated leaving her alone but she had sharply reminded him with a hint of anger that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Raccoon City was proof of that. She had fought tooth and nail to get out alive and so she did. She survived.

She had found Chris here in Europe at this temporary house, investigating Umbrella.

Her eyes drooped as she tried to fight off sleep, but eventually it was too much. She set the half-gone soda down, curling into a ball on the couch with a loud sigh.

Her eyes closed as she was swept away instantly with security of her brother returning home later that night with Jill.

But before she entered sleep, a single thought flitted in her mind: _What if this repeats?_ in reference to Raccoon City.


	3. 3: Roaming Adventure

**Author:**

_Hey again. Chapter 3 now up. This has two character's in it. Chris and Catalina, point-of-view wise._

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. This is just my little story. I only own parts of it and Catalina to an extent. Capcom gets full credit for their story-line and characters._

**Lastly:**

_Hope that you enjoyed it. More on the way. One last bit. The prices. Some of them I researched like pricing for the android and the gun. I went simple with the rest of it, like a general range, lol. Don't kill me if I didn't price something right or enough or too much.  
_

** littlevamp: **_**Yeah. Wesker loves to inspect things with his own eyes. Yep. That's a typical day for the Redfield's. Lol. Ohgod. If Claire was really an adopted whore I would laugh so much, but feel bad about it. xD I'm so horrible, lol. I figured it'd be easy to figure out that it had something to do with the Wesker Project due to it talking about Umbrella's experimenting days and the little flashback of her first Mind Slot. Nah, you hit the nail on this one. xD  
**_

**308: _I totally love you now. xD I was eating when I read your reply and I started laughing and my mom was giving me a weird look like 'Why're you laughing?'. That totally made my day sooo better. I'm thinking about adding a hunter named Mayonnaise, a few zombies named Tomato, Pepper, and Watermelon.. maybe an evil villain named Peanut Butter. ;) Heh. Thanks for making my day brighter. :D_  
**

* * *

The late night dinner was spread out before the customer's sitting at the two-chaired table.

Chris was picking absently at his chicken breast while Jill took a spoonful of her potatoes and ate it while watching her friend.

**"Chris.."** Jill said softly.

Chris looked up at her, fork's tips just now sinking into the tender meat. **"Huh?"**

**".. Are you ok?"** She seemed worried about him, her brow furrowed in concern.

**"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."** He smiled as he tore a piece of the meat away from the bone and brought it to his mouth to chew on.

**"You seem distant. Are you sure you're ok?"** She pressed, not fully believing him.

**"I'm alrig-"** A sudden noise interrupted him. He searched his pocket and brought out his phone, the device clearly the source of the ringing as the outside screen flashed.

**"Hold on, Jill."** He held up a finger as he stood and stepped away from the patio they were at. They were outside a decent restaurant, eating with lamps illuminating the scene for couples to enjoy a meal together. It was romantic, as Jill had stated when they had first arrived, to which he remained silent.

**"Yeah?"** He had opened the phone, placing it against his ear so that he could speak to the caller.

**"You need to get your ass here. Now."** Was all that the caller said. The call ended and he received a text message seconds later with coordinates.

He glanced at Jill, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

He walked back over to her, phone clutched in his grasp. He paused a few feet from her, brow creased in thought.

**"Chris?"** Jill rose from the table, setting down her spoon.

**"We have to go and fast."** He showed her the coordinates on the phone's screen and she nodded. Tossing a few bills onto the table the two quickly left the restaurant.

It appeared they couldn't relax after all, even for a day.

* * *

The motel was tall, elegant and a bit pricey, but a wallet in the back of the pants solved the money issue. Whoever it belonged to had plenty of it, she guessed. Hidden compartments had hidden bills and she counted around.. $1,476 that she had left after paying for the hotel.

She went into town after getting her room key and went shopping for clothes and items necessary to be orderly.

Catalina was happy, to say the least. There seemed to be a slight bounce in her step as she strolled down the sidewalk.

Her first stop was to a clothing store.

After scanning the racks several times she picked out three sets of clothes, shoes and hats. She also grabbed underclothes and socks. She paid for them, around $200, and then left with her items in a bag.

Next was 'Body Works', a store with typical female necessities.

She entered and easily located everything she wanted: Hair brush, deodorant, hair bows, bottle of perfume, makeup, a few things of hair cleaner like shampoo and conditioner, plus a thing of spray, a hair straightener, and whatever else she required. An easy $100 spent. Once stored in two bags she left.

Then made her way to some phone store close by. This part was going to be tricky. She couldn't put a phone in her name... and according to the video feed from the recorder the people she knew were gone. A smile appeared on her face. What harm could it do?

She found the phone she wanted which was a black touch screen, an android. She grabbed a boxed one off the shelf. She stepped over to the counter with the phone.

**"Can I help you, ma'am?"** The clerk asked, a tall brunette woman with green eyes and a red uniform.

**"Yes, um.. I wanted to know if I could get a plan for a cell phone, but not in my name."** She asked hesitantly.

**"Then whose name would you like to place it in?"** The clerk asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"My brother's name."** Her eye twitched at the word brother, but the woman didn't notice. She pulled out a few papers and slid them towards Catalina with a pen.

She began to fill in the blanks with information until at last she got to the main part: the name. She grinned to herself as she scrawled _Albert Wesker_, with a slight curl on the e's. She pushed the papers back to the store worker.

**"Thank you. Here's your sims card, ma'am and it's already been activated."** The clerk said after Catalina gave her $200.

**"Thanks!"** She bounced out of the store and sat on a bench, ripping open the box to free the phone, a LG Optimus Black Android. She tossed the box into a trashcan nearby and then opened the back of the phone and placed the card in. She turned it on.

She grabbed the charger that had fallen from the box and slid it into one of the bags and then left the bench.

Next stop, an electronics store. She had around a thousand dollars left, give or take, probably less.

Once inside she easily found a decent laptop, charger to go with it, flashlight, batteries, an iPod and headphones, and a camera with the extended lens (the retractable kind).

Now she was down to about.. $637. So she had spent around $339.

And she still had three stops left.. but first off that list was.. Gun shop. So she looked for one.

'Dan's Guns and Rifles'. She scanned the old sign before entering with her four big bags. She set them down beside the counter as she looked around the empty shop before settling on the buff guy behind the counter before her.

**"Can I.. help you, little miss?"** His eyebrow rose as he studied her smaller body, curious about why she was in a gun shop.

**"Yes, sir. I require a pistol. Preferably magazine fed. Black, plenty of ammo. My husband is very.. abusive so I would feel very much better if I had at least a gun to protect myself."** She said with her practiced tone. She blinked at the lie she spouted, but the guy didn't budge.

**"Planning to shoot him, miss?"** He inquired.

**"Heavens, no. I'm just tired of being pushed around."** She continued.

**"Shouldn't you contact an officer of the law?"** He pressed, his brow not moving from its raised position.

**"They have to see it otherwise they can't help me."** She sighed, exasperated.

**"Well.. alright."** He turned and vanished beyond the back door that led to the storage area.

She reached over and grabbed a M1911 with a few magazines and slid them into a bag easily, covering them with her bought outfit. Just as she was leaning back against the counter he came out with a beautiful Desert Eagle, sleek black with two magazines.

**"Will this work? $400 for it."** He set the items onto the counter, causing Catalina to smile at him.

**"Yes, very much so."** She pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to him before sticking the purchased gun and magazines into a bag.

**"Thanks for your business, little miss."** She nodded to him and grabbed the bags, leaving.

The bags felt like feathers to her because of her inhuman strength, but she did make sure to add a bit of fake strain to her arms so as not to arouse suspicion.

She spotted a hardware store. She should probably stop there but instead she headed to a restaurant, all the while feeling a weird sensation.. like she was being watched. She brushed it aside.

She found a solo table and placed her bags down just as a male worker walked up to her table with a menu, which he handed to her when she turned to acknowledge him. Taking a seat, she scanned the list.

**"How are you today?"** The worker asked, but she could tell he didn't care.

**"Pleasant. I'll have number 12, the spaghetti meal. Pepsi."** She handed him the menu as he turned and left to fetch her order.

She folded her arms on the table, breathing a deep sigh as she scanned the area. It was less crowded here and she sat towards a corner, her back against the wall.

She was blankly staring at the ceiling when a rustling brought her back to awareness. The waiter had placed a tray of food before her, gesturing with a finger towards the napkin-wrapped eating utensils beside it. He also placed down a full clear glass of Pepsi.

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, instantly starting in on her meal like a starving wolf. She cleaned the leftover spaghetti sauce with the last edge of her garlic bread, consuming it with a lick of her finger afterwards. She sighed happily, swirling her drink before taking a sip, emptying it.

**"Delicious."** She said to the waiter just as he arrived at her table. **"Here's your money."** She handed him a twenty, but the meal had been around eleven dollars. She told him to keep the change.

It was time to head to the hardware store with about $217.


	4. 4: Italy and Paris- Activity

**Author:**

_Hey again. Chapter 4 yep. Smaller chapter then normal, but oh well. The next should make up for it, lol. This one has a view from Claire and Wesker._

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. This is just my little story. I only own parts of it and Catalina to an extent. Capcom gets full credit for their story-line and characters. I do own Vinny, though, so yeah. At least for now, depending on what I do with him in the future. Right now he's kinda like Claire's 'partner' I guess you could say, lol.  
_

**Lastly:**

_Hope that you liked it. More coming eventually._

**littlevamp:** **_It's k. xD I lol'd too when I was writing it. It took awhile to figure out what I wanted to happen when she was at the gun shop and I was like, "fff abusive husband k!" and went with it, lol. Silly cops. And yeah, I agree. xD_**

* * *

_Ring ring... ring ring... ri-_

He snapped open his phone, pressing it against his ear. **"What?"** He asked angrily.

**"Ada."** The female voice stated who it was before continuing. **"Did you buy a phone recently in Italy?"** Her tone was low, cautious.

Wesker didn't immediately respond, thinking on what she had asked. Phone in Italy? **"I have not stepped foot in Italy."**

**"Well, someone did and with your name on the bill."** Ada stated, causing Wesker to stiffen in his chair.

**"Send me the coordinates of its current location."** Wesker clicked the line off, putting his phone back into his pocket.

He tapped his fingers on his desk, red orbs narrowed behind his black shades. Why would someone use his name to buy a cell phone? This question circled in his mind.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed. He brought it back out and tapped the screen as a text message appeared: the coordinates. He opened his laptop, bringing up a map.

He typed in the coordinates and waited while it loaded. Soon, it zoomed in on Italy, more and more until finally a restaurant flashed across the screen.

He tapped into the cameras at the restaurant with his acquired skills and a few seconds later he was watching customers appear and disappear on the screen.

He leaned forward suddenly when a figure with three bags appeared, sitting at a table in the corner. He pressed pause and enhanced the image on the video, zooming in on the person.

He noticed it was a woman clad in jeans and a much-too-big navy shirt. She was wearing brown boots. He could see little of anything from the neck up, but he did see a grey shade among the shadows of where her face would be. He played the video, watching as the woman leaned against the table, a menu in hand. He paused it, now able to identify that the grey had been her eyes and her hair.. it was black with a hint of being moist.

He blinked as a waiter set a plate of food before her and she dove in on it like a madwoman. He checked the coordinates once more and pulled up its exact location. Her table.

So she was the source of his name on a phone plan.. but the question that he wanted clarification to the most.. was her identity. How did she know him? He couldn't place a finger on her image and he had no memory of a grey eyed woman with night colored hair.

He folded his hands on his desk, eyes locked on the screen. **"Hn.."** He opened his phone and dialed Ada's number back.

**"Keep tabs on the phone and inform me of any sudden shifts in location or use."** Wesker stated as soon as the connection was up.

Ada chuckled on the other end of the line. **"Will do. That all?"**

**"Yes."** Wesker muttered.

**"Until then."** Ada clicked the line off.

He placed his phone once more in his pocket, leaning back in his chair. His fingers of his left hand stroked his jaw thoughtfully, but he made no other movements. His eyes flickered over to the still-moving feed and noticed that the woman was no longer there at the table. Her bags were gone as well.

His red orbs narrowed. She was on the move.

* * *

Claire awoke to the sound of ringing. She rose from her curled position on the couch, stretching her slender limbs to get the kinks out.

She stepped around the coffee table and into the kitchen, scanning for the source of the noise. Once found, she pressed the phone against her ear, staring randomly at the wall design beside her. **"You've reached the Redfield residence. How may I help y-"**

**"Claire, I've gotten that data for you, but it's not much."** A male voice interrupted her.

**"Vinny? What do you have?"** Claire asked, a professional tone slipping in place. She didn't even question why he called the house phone and not her cell.

**"Paris, France. An Umbrella laboratory. There's activity there."** Vincent's words cut through her uncertainty. So it was business after all.

**"Thanks, Vinny. Keep me updated."** She placed the phone back in its place before turning to observe the kitchen blankly. She needed to get packed.

She was heading to Paris, it seemed, to that lab. Vinny would direct her to the facility because that's what he did best; he was a tracker.

But first.. it was time to get out her pride and joy. Paris was just a few hours away.

She stepped out into the garage, scanning the nearly empty area until she saw the grey tarp covering a big object. Stepping over to it, she yanked the tarp off to reveal a red and silver Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Stuffing the key angrily into the ignition Claire strapped on her helmet and threw on her biker jacket. She backed it out of the garage and peeled down the road.

Time to go to Paris.


	5. 5: Destination Germany!

**Author:**

_Chapter 5.~ Sup guys, again. Erm.. I know I said this chapter would make up for the little chapter, but this one's smaller than it. I checked the next chapter and it will be the makeup for the both of them. It's gonna be long and interesting. Figured I'd post another chapter. :3 It's a short chapter anyways, so may as well.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Capcom owns Resident Evil. I just own whatever I do that's not in the story-line or a new character. The usual._

**Lastly:**

_I hope you liked it._

**littlevamp:**_** Wesker's like, "the faq? o.O" Lol. Yeah. Sad part is he doesn't remember her. He's like, "Who is this chick?" I'm laughing at him. The camera part.. was interesting. I'm not entirely sure if you can legit do that without some earlier tinkering with the camera's at the store, but it's Wesker. I bet he can do that. xD If you've played/read the storyline, Paris should ring a huge bell, but I won't say it to give it away for those reading who haven't seen that part. =o**  
_

* * *

_Hardware store... boring!_

Catalina rolled her eyes. The place was dreadfully plain.

Shelves with lumber, handheld instruments and machinery lined the walls and floor in neat pathways.

She bought a dagger for cutting, a pocket knife, some rope for later use.. duct tape, a boxed supply of electrical equipment, a screw driver, flat head and a contraption called a box cutter. It left her with about $30.

Once packed in a large bag, she left the store with a total of now 5 bags in her grasp.

She made her way easily back to the hotel, plopping her purchased items down on the floor beside the bed. Next step.. a car. She'd have to steal one. Buying would be a hassle she didn't need or want to deal with.

She scanned through her items, locating her two pistols. She set them on the bed, tossing her phone down beside it.

She grabbed an outfit from her clothing store stop, heading to the bathroom to change into them.

She threw on black jeans, a tight short-sleeved solid red shirt, a casual black fur jacket, black buckled boots with red socks underneath, a matching belt around her jean loops and a simple ball cap to match her black and red outfit.

She tied her black hair up into a low ponytail.. and with green contacts the grey of her eyes vanished temporarily. She looked completely different.

She went back into her bedroom and scooped up her phone.

She took off the back and used her pocket knife to cut a small wire. This wire was for tracing purposes. Once cut the phone couldn't be tracked on the move. She knew machinery. A phone was no different to her.

She placed the back on and tossed the screw driver back into its bag, slipping the cellular device into the depth of her jeans left pocket.

She paused, realizing what else she needed. A backpack.

She quickly left the hotel room, noticing that the sun was sinking over the horizon. She found the general store and purchased two backpacks and then after strolling down the street she located the vehicle she would use. Now finding the owner was another problem entirely. It took awhile but she found a man talking about his grey car outside. Pick pocketing him was easy. Keys in tow she went back out to the car.

She tossed her backpacks into the passenger seat of the now unlocked dark grey Eclipse. A pricey car, excellent color shade and perfect interior. Hot wiring it would have been a breeze to her, but most inside was electrically difficult, such as the locking mechanism. Keys were definitely needed.

Speeding off and away towards the hotel she drove with the grace of a skilled driver.

She parked outside, locking it before pocketing her keys into her jacket. She quickly packed all her things up and tossed them into the trunk, locking it. Then she slipped easily into the driver's seat after unlocking it and finally she was racing away along back roads and alleys of the city.

**"I need to find the clues and pages.."** She whispered to herself as she saw the gentle droplets of rain leaking from the sky. She turned on the wipers, brushing the liquid away as it gathered on her windshield.

Her next target was Germany, where a lab would most likely be located. The only reason she knew of it was because on the coin, in small print in the symbol, it had said in all caps: **GERMANY**.

She turned onto a main road, noticing the signs around her but not bothering to read them. She was thankful that the car had a GPS on the center console and she found the easiest and fastest way to get to Germany.

She zipped down the main area of Italy towards the western part where Germany was located.

Things were looking good so far.


	6. 6: Midnight Mystery Message

**Author:**

_Hello again~ Chapter 6, already? Fff, time flies. Anyways. This chapter is very different then what I'd normally do. I don't need to tell who it is because it states it. xD And uhh.. I'm curious about if Larx's true identity can be guessed, but you'll find out if you're right or not later on.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Capcom owns Resident Evil. I own my simple amusement with this interesting plot, but Wesker, Chris, Jill and Claire aren't mine. I just own part of Catalina and the storyline._

**Lastly:**

_I hope you liked the last chapter and will like this chapter as well. :D Also; I did change her name. I did think that 'Celeri' was a bit far-fetched for someone in RE to be named, so I found Catalina to be more.. suiting, I guess.  
_

**littlevamp:_ Ahhh. I know most of it, but I still haven't learned a lot about Krauser/Hunk and some of the newer stuff. Ohjeez Catalina. That was a clever move. xD I probably wouldn't have thought about the wiring or being tracked had I done what she did. I wonder how Wesker will react to that... Heh~  
_**

**Guest:_ Just for you, I changed her name. I do agree that the name Celeri doesn't fit someone in the RE world, but it was supposed to be a unique name, but eh. I find Catalina more fitting for her. It's alright. I was actually having a hard time not laughing when I saw the name, even though it's not supposed to be funny in any way. I will keep her last name though, because it's a made-up name, so it doesn't have to fit anything and it'll rarely be mentioned.  
_**

* * *

Dreams shatter like a mirror; one hit and cracks web up it, causing it to become distorted, then little more than a shard of glass. Meaningless.

It was the way his dreams were when one actually surfaced. The great and mighty Albert Wesker rarely slept and even then he rarely dreamed. It just wasn't how he operated, being beyond a human's limitations.

He shook off the remnants of whatever dream had decided to play through his mind and rose from his couch to glance around his living room.

Something was amiss.. he remembered leaving his laptop open, but instead of being greeted by a hibernating black screen.. he awoke to a flashing rectangle at the bottom right corner.

He moved over to the laptop and noticed it was an instant messenger unit. He opened it, baffled about how it had gotten onto his secured network. The user sending the IM went by Night.. He scanned the IM with interest.

**[Night]:** _Hello._

He typed up a question greeting of his own.

**[W || A]:** _Hello?_

He had written his last name's first letter first, a space, then two vertical lines with another space, then the first letter of his name. Simple, but efficient.

**[Night]:** _Do you always sleep this late?_

He chuckled at this with a glance towards his laptop's clock. It was around 6 PM.

**[W || A]:** _Rarely. And you are?_

It was a few seconds later before he received a new response.

**[Night]:** _I see. I'm nobody important. Don't worry about tracing me. You won't find me. You will only know what I allow you to know._

Nobody important? Then why contact him? This mystery person was intelligent, at least.

**[W || A]:** _Let me get this straight. You contact me for whatever reason you have, but claim to be unimportant. Why contact me if you are a nobody?_

He could almost feel the mysterious Night chuckle.

**[Night]:** _Does the sky need a reason to let clouds appear? Does a squirrel need a reason to watch humans?_

**[W || A]:** _If you are going to compare something.. at least have the courtesy of being realistic without the use of inanimate objects such as the sky. And a squirrel's reason would be curiosity._

**[Night]:** _He said you were stiff, but my, I doubted his words to the t. Beyond your simple deductions, yes, I have a reason to contact you. I was merely checking first to see if he was right and, as always, he was not far from the mark._

Wesker paused after reading the reply. 'He'?

**[W || A]:** _Who speaks of me on such level ground as to know if I am 'stiff' or not?_

Night didn't respond back until a full ten minutes later.

**[Night]:** _Spoke of. Past tense now. A friend of mine and yours who no longer lives._

**[W || A]:** _Whom?_

**[Night]:** _The late scientist William Birkin, or Will as you used to refer to him as during your employment with Umbrella._

**[W || A]:** _Does Nobody Unimportant have a name of which to be called other then the vague use of Night?_

**[Night]:** _Theryl, Lunel, Vorgo, and many others, but they have long since been forgotten by the few living who knew of them. You may have heard of a.. Venellza Larx, yes?_

Wesker tapped at his jaw in thought. Venellza Larx... it didn't ring any bells upon seeing the name. Was it some sort of code name?

**[W || A]:** _I am unfamiliar with the given name._

**[Night]:** _We shall have to speak at another time. I have business to tend to._

**[W || A]:** _I await your return for more answers, Night._

**[Night]:** _And wait it seems you shall. Until then, Albert. Adieu._

The user was now offline.

Wesker sat back in his chair, staring at the screen, but specifically at the IM bar with the conversation he had just had with a stranger. Too many questions lingered in his mind at the thought of the mysterious Night. Too many questions that needed answers to sate his curiosity. Until the next interaction he pushed these nuisances from his mind, no longer letting them build him up with their light grasp. He closed the IM, allowing it to stay online and open for connection to this individual.

He sighed, rubbing at his jaw. What a day.


	7. 7: Paris Laboratory

**Author:**

_Hey, again, lol. Chapter 7. Took a bit to get it completed due to personal problems happening that I had to check on. But anyways. You aren't here for my personal history. So! This chapter is strictly about Claire and what's going on with her trip to Paris! I never delved too far into her trip there, so this is from my point of view. Don't hate it. Anyways. Some of it is in French, so excuse me if I mis-say certain French words. I haven't gotten around to learning it yet so it might be wrong. -Used translations for it.- Anyways. Translations will be at the bottom.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil is Capcom's, not mine. I just own part of Catalina and parts of the storyline in this._

**Lastly:**

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter as I've enjoyed writing it.~ Also! One quick thing. This chapter will not follow her actual encounter with him, so be warned. Don't hate me for not fully studying that adventure. And so, I give you Chapter 7.  
_

* * *

December. Bitter cold winds, a light flurry of marble sized snow.. and traffic, surprisingly. Paris was bustling with winter shoppers who were preparing for Christmas.

She had no clue why she was riding her motorcycle, but the cold temperature cooled Claire's heated cheeks, but numbed her gloved fingers.

She fed the bike more power, weaving in and out of traffic with ease. It took just a few more hours and directions from Vinny before she was parked outside a simple looking metal structure connected to a large building easily ten times the size of the shack in front.

The weather in Paris was strange. The snow had picked up, coating the ground in thin layers about two feet deep and steadily gaining.

She pushed out her kick-stand, resting her bike at a high angle before getting off. Undoing her helmet she gently looped it around the handlebars and clutched her jacket closer to her shivering body. She was not used to the cold just yet. She pulled out her black pistol and tucked it into her belt and then grabbed her flashlight from the side pack on the bike.

She turned with a glare towards the 'building', knowing full well what was hiding underneath it. The question of the structure behind it was up in the air; unknown. She puffed out a breath before pushing open the thin door a few feet away from the bike.

The inside was bare of life, a few wooden pieces of furniture lining the silver painted walls. Concrete floor with stray patches of carpet was below her feet. A door was set directly across from her, leading her to believe the labs were beneath that part of the building. A desk stood in the center of the small shack she was in, a laptop on top, open.

She cautiously stepped over to it, scanning for any threats that may be in the shadows of the corners. Dim light hid much of the room while highlighting the desk. Once able to see the screen she saw the Umbrella logo and a log-in bar off to the right side of it.

She cursed, pulling her phone out. She quickly called her friend Vincent, waiting two rings before he answered. **"Red?"**

**"Yep. Found a laptop, but it needs a user ID and password to use it, which I don't have."**

**"Leave it."** Vinny stated. **"Are there any cameras in the room?"** She knew he could see her location with satellite technology and a tracking device in her phone.

She looked around, noticing two red lights by the ceiling, a signal that she was being watched. Both were directly behind the desk, in each corner angled towards the laptop. She turned back to the screen. **"Yeah, two."** She missed the quiet click behind her as the door opened and soft footsteps followed. She was too focused on the laptop.

**"Get out. I found out that location is a Medical Branch of Umbr-"** The phone was knocked away by a hand, while the other grabbed Claire's wrist.

She blinked at the sudden contact, spun around to be face to face with a man with dark skin but even darker hair. He wore some kind of combat suit with a rifle out and aimed at her with his other hand.

She twisted in his grasp, pushing away his rifle with her free palm while yanking her wrist away. She then punched him across his cheek, knocking him back. She grabbed her phone from the floor.

She dashed behind him, into the open door that led to the connecting structure, slamming the door behind her to stall the man.

She was now in a large hallway stretching down and then curving beyond view. Doors lined the way on either side. She cursed at her luck, dashing down the hallway just as the door burst open and the man from before followed after her. One door opened and guards appeared, but she was prepared. A pistol flickered into her grasp as she was about to turn the corner. She turned, firing three rounds and hitting one in the chest, another in the arm and the third in the kneecap.

She then darted around the corner, but a door opened and a man stepped out. She pushed him aside, not caring that he fell back into another person and both fell onto their backs in the doorway.

She kept going until she passed another open doorway and a corner. She yelled, causing the man to yelp and run around the corner and she quickly slipped into the room, closing it.

A few seconds later she heard footsteps echo past and knew her trick had worked.

**"Not very smar-"** She turned and saw another man in the room, silent, a gun pointed at her. There was a lab table between them but she only smiled at him.

**"If you want to live.. put the gun down."** She said quickly, her own gun raised to level at his chest.

**"Who are you?"** He asked, eyes narrowed. He wore a white lab coat with jeans underneath and a grey shirt. Short brown hair cropped his head and his eyes.. light green.

**"Claire Redfield."** She doubted he knew of her.

**"So.. the rebellious little sister of Chris Redfield, eh? What are you doing here?"** He asked, not moving his gun. She didn't find it odd that he was capable of speaking English.

**"Trying to get out."** She looked around, knowing that the footsteps would come back once discovering who they were chasing.

**"Sorry, if they want you, I can't help."** He pulled back the hammer, finger lightly against the trigger.

**"I don't need your help. I can do it on my own."** She ducked seconds before he pulled the trigger. She could tell he was somewhat experienced with a gun by his stance and handling of it. She needed to be careful.

She could see his feet below the desk and she shot at his ankle, a yelp-cry following as he fell to the floor, gun lost from his grasp. She stepped over to it, picking up the gun before walking over to him.

**"Sorry, but you can't delay me."** She frowned as she darted from the room and straight into the side of a soldier. She fell back, but reacted quickly as he tried to reach down and grab her. She scooted back into the room, kicking the door closed with her booted feet.

She rose to her feet as the soldier banged on the door. **"In here!"** She heard him yell down the hallway, followed by running feet.

She aimed her gun at the door, firing the rest of the clip into the metal, hearing cries of agony as bodies hit the floor.

She vanished through a side door, discarding her gun and resorted to using the gun from the scientist.

She shut the door behind her just as the holed door (because of her bullets) slammed open and footsteps filled the room. She turned from the closed door and scanned the room she was in. Another harmless lab, but she spotted another door across from her. She ran to it, throwing it open and into another white lab.

She cursed, seeing this was a dead end.. until she noticed a trap door half hidden by a grey carpet in the corner.

**"Has to be a way to the inner labs below."** She muttered as she made her way over to it, plucking up the carpet and tossing it aside. She opened the door and crawled down the stairs to the labs underneath.

She made sure to shut the trap door above before finally stepping down onto concrete. She turned, but couldn't see. Lights were off. They were trying to blind her.

She flicked on her handy flashlight, scanning the darkness for any threats. None.

She made her way down several hallways before finding a door labeled '_Main Computer_' and entered, realizing the door was unlocked.

She closed it behind her, looking towards the center of the square room. It was grey walled with the same color concrete base.. with one wall lined with monitors and computers and such. The other walls were different, with electronic equipment such as for communication.

She went to the computers and hit a key, activating the screen to life. Once on, she saw the same user ID and password option such as before.

She took out her phone and called Vincent once more. **"I'm underground in the labs. I couldn't escape. Guards. Wounded a few, but they'll find me unless you can hack this computer and get me inside from the outside."**

**"Can do. Give me a few minutes."** He said before silence filled the open call. She waited as he did his skilled work, a professional at hacking no matter how far the computer was.

**"Got it."** A few seconds later Vinny said just as the screen changed into the account. She searched through the documents, pulling out a junk drive and downloading it all. Pictures, documents, records, data. It all got copied. Once complete she shoved the drive into her pocket just as she noticed something.

'_Deton-finale_'. She opened it, noticing it was the same program as used to destroy the labs in Raccoon City. She scanned it, recoding it for five minutes. Then hit enter.

**"All personnel please evacuate through the nearest flagged exit marks. This is not a drill or a test. Tous les membres du personnel veuillez évacuer via le plus proche marqué quitter marques. Ce n'est pas une perceuse ou un test."** Oh. Shit. Great. Partial French this time.

How she _hated_ that female voice, lacking any emotion as it told everyone to get out and then proceeded the countdown.

She quickly came back the way she arrived, staring up at the trap door she had entered only minutes before. Flashlight gripped between her teeth she climbed the ladder, reaching the top within seconds. She freed her left hand to push up and against the wooden door, but it didn't budge. She froze just as she heard voices.

**"Où a-t-elle échapper à?"** One voice asked. His French accent was almost suffocating to hear, it was just so heavy.

Another replied with: **"This room only has one door.. unless.."** and trailed off. This one spoke clear English.

**"Find her before this place goes."** A strong voice commanded and she heard feet shuffling as the people inside the lab room searched it.

The trap door suddenly was flung open and she blinked at the sudden light. A hand roughly grabbed her arm, about where the elbow is, and yanked her up and out of the hidden area. She yelped at being pulled, landing on her feet beside the man.

Rifles aimed at her, the group in the room started talking in French, so she had no clue what was being said. She blinked again as the hand dragged her to a lab table and pushed her towards it, rifle shifting to indicate that she sit. Realizing her gun was tucked behind beneath her belt-line she obeyed. She would need a distracti-

The countdown! It was well under four minutes now and the soldiers looked anxious to get out of there.

The soldiers conversed among themselves just as her arm reached behind her to grab the stolen pistol.

She yanked it out and shot at the group, wounding two before they realized what had happened, but by then she had slipped out the door into the lab beside it.

She made her way back to the room where the scientist had been earlier and noticed he was no longer on the ground, but a trail of blood vanished behind the door that led to the hall.

Tossing the door wide open, she dashed out and straight into the man from earlier. He caught her wrist as she fell, but her force ripped it from his grasp as she landed on her side. He was too shocked, but he recovered quickly. He reached down and pulled her up before taking a thin strand of rope and tying her hands up behind her back. Leaning into her neck, he whispered into her ear. **"Shhh."**

He twisted her around before something hard connected with the back of her head and all she saw then was blackness as she slumped into his waiting arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a few translations.  
**

_**Tous les membres du personnel veuillez évacuer via le plus proche marqué quitter marques. Ce n'est pas une perceuse ou un test.** - Is the same thing that was said before, but just in French. So basically it said **"All personnel please evacuate through the nearest flagged exit marks. This is not a drill or a test."** then said it in French for the French employees._

**_"Où a-t-elle échapper à?" _**_means "Where did she escape to?"_**_  
_**

_If you haven't caught on yet, then you will by the next chapter that revolves around Claire.  
_


	8. 8: Germany- First Encounter!

**Author:**

_Sorry for the delay. Been really busy with my new game and designing stuff. Lol. But yeah. This chapter is Catalina again! Hooray for the crazy chick. I'm actually going ahead and creating all the Mind Slots. I'm already at 5.. they're so hard to craft, aside from my distractions with my game. Lol. I've been playing The Last Story. Amazing game, great graphics, mind blowing plot.. and the fights... simply astounding. Anyways.. I give to you Chapter 8. I do hope that you enjoy it. c:  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Capcom owns Resident Evil. I own Scott, Catalina (but not Laura) and Vincent and parts of the storyline.  
_

**_Ultimolu: What movie? =o And thank you~ n_n And yeah. Littlevamp said it reminded her of Assassin's Creed as well. I hadn't realized it until she mentioned it and I was like "Oh, hey, it does kinda.." Lol. But there are many differences between Memory Sequencing and Mind Slots, plus she doesn't need a machine to access them in general.  
_**

**_308: Nah, I laughed. xD I didn't take it as trolling. Sides, I'm friends with a lot of trolls. Doesn't really bother me that much. I just laugh. Lol. And thank you. You gave me a good laugh, which I needed at the time. So thank you for making my day so much better~ :]  
_**

**__****littlevamp:_ You guessed correctly. Chapter 7 was indeed her capture by Rodrigo as the beginning to Code Veronica. So Rockfort Island will be in this story. Nice deduction. Don't worry, I haven't played it either but I seen parts of the gameplay and I read most of the storyline for it. xD_**

* * *

Her instincts had been right. The coins marking eventually led her to a mansion three stories tall with a large courtyard out front encased with a metal fencing. Beyond the mansion were thick woods clouded with dense fog from the cool temperature.

From what she could see of the backyard of the mansion was a large garden with dark green bushes ringing it and a grey statue peeking out from somewhere in the center.

For some unknown reason her arms tingled from the location she was at.. almost as if familiar to her body, yet not to her since she didn't recognize the place. She parked the grey Eclipse in the driveway that led up to the fencing, shutting it off before shoving the keys into her pocket. One backpack tossed onto her shoulder and the other clutched in her left hand, she made her way towards the fence after exiting the vehicle.

Her pace to it was slow for the eeriness of the structure was intimidating in an old fashioned way, like it was hiding something.

She stopped a foot from the center gateway that would lead her beyond the metal ring. The gate looked so old, rusting in parts with ivory slithering along its bars like a web of snakes. Weeds were everywhere. The walkway was half covered with the useless foliage.

Such lack of care confused her, but she didn't stop to question it. She'd find no answers standing out here. She needed to go inside.

Her free hand extended to grasp the handle of the swinging gate, throwing it open. Just as she stepped into the courtyard her spine shivered with that unfamiliar sense of remembering something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Her head began to pound as a memory passed through her mind:

**[Mind Slot 2 Start]**

_The whistled tune of a low melody could be heard in the otherwise silent room. The man causing the noise was far too joyous to stop for any reason. Nothing could down his gleeful mood._

_It was her first day here, Laura's. Though the question of 'here' was unknown to her. The man called Spencer had brought her here.. and spoke of others like her, but she wasn't allowed to meet them yet. Only one she ever saw, but they were allowed to meet._

_His name was not spoken, but he told her to call him Al and his short blonde hair contrasted with his deep blue-grey orbs.. they were almost steel, but watery. They were interesting to her._

_The little girl became confused as the blonde grabbed her hand and led her away to the main room of the building, a place that Spencer stayed in quite a lot aside from his office. He led her towards the man sitting at the head of the table. They were in a conference room._

_**"May we go outside? I want to show Laura the birds."**__ Al asked with his low voice, for he was only about twelve years old. Laura, on the other hand, was about six years old, a very shy and timid girl at the time._

_**"You may, but take Scott with you."**__ Spencer had glanced at the boy with a nod of his head._

_**"Alright."**__ Al turned and pulled Laura with him as they searched the house for the ex-soldier, who they soon found to be a distant relative of James. Scott stood along in the back hallway, leaning casually against the wall._

_**"Scott!"**__ Al called out just as the soldier turned to the sound of their running footsteps._

_**"Yo?"**__ Scott smiled, but suddenly a voice came up the hallway from behind the three. All heads turned to see Spencer walking towards them._

_**"Sorry Laura, but you're going to have to postpone the bird watching. Come with me."**_

_Laura felt Al squeeze her hand in encouragement. She stepped away from them but not before turning to wave as Spencer walked away._

_She turned, following after him._

**[Mind Slot 2 End]**

She placed her right hand shakily against her temple, eyes frantically searching the ground for some sort of answer.

Who was Spencer? Why was she with him? Who were Al and Scott? Why did it matter that Scott was related to James and just who was James? Why was she fascinated with Al's eyes?

She also wondered about her appearance. Green eyes? Long brown braided hair?

Her head hurt a bit less now after the memory had faded, but she still pushed on. She made her way deeper into the courtyard, eyes roaming the area for signs of danger, though none were present.

She took each step to the front double doors with caution, glancing over her shoulder one last time as she reached for the knob on the right door. She gripped it and exhaled a deep sigh, but waited a few heartbeats to turn it, trying to prepare herself for whatever was inside.

With one swift turn and a pull the door creaked open quickly as she moved to the side. It slammed into the railing with a slight thud. She blinked, not used to such a loud noise that it had created. She peeked into the doorway, noticing how simple the room was.

**"Hello?"** She called as she stepped into the front lobby of the mansion, which was more like a medium-sized room with a staircase on either side. At the top in the center she could see another set of double doors, same as down below between the staircases. A door set off to her left at the base of the stairs and the right side was the same.

She glanced up at a crystal chandelier. It was magnificent and the place looked well kept. Dust was not very heavy along the flooring and steps and the chandelier gave off a dull shine.

She heard something move.. and glanced to her left, spotting the door at the final step opening slowly with a soft whining of the hinges. She placed her backpacks on the floor beside the door.

A shiver raced up her back as she silently moved towards it, left hand half held out. Once she was within a few feet of it, the door slammed open fully, a man appearing in her view. She stepped forward fluidly, not missing a beat, and her hand snapped forward to stop just inches from the man's throat, fingers straightened into a line.

**"Who are you?"** She demanded in a cold tone to the man.. who looked so kind. He had warm brown eyes with a short crop of brown hair. He wore a black suit and he smelled.. of cologne.

**"Oh. You startled me, miss."** He took a step back, both arms now held up. He had a pleading look in his eyes, telling her he meant no harm to her.

**"Answer my question."** She lowered her arm to rest it by her side.

**"Yes, yes. I apologize. I am Marcus."** He bowed his head to her in respect, though he knew not who she was. This confused her. Once he was straight again he continued. **"And just who are you, miss?"**

**"I'm Catalina Voronix."** She responded with a small twitch of her lips.

**"Is there any chance you might.. have another name, miss Catalina?"** Marcus arched an eyebrow at her.

**"I may, but how does it concern you?"** She took a step back from him, green eyes narrowed at him.

He stepped up to her, eyes slightly widening. **"Laura..?"**

She blinked at the use of the little girl's name. **"At one point I was called Laura.. at least, according to some guy on a video recorder.."** She looked to the side, eyes lowered. Marcus rushed up to her and embraced her. She blinked yet again, trying to figure out why he was hugging her. **"Um.."**

**"You probably don't remember me, do you.. Laura?"** He breathed into her hair as he asked his question.

**"Sorry, but no, I don't.."** She muttered in a low voice, closing her eyes as he kept her pinned to his chest.

**"You were so little when we first met.. Does the name Scott ring a bell?"** He felt her body stiffen in his arms at the name he said.

**"Scott.. Marcus, the soldier.. I remember your name.. and I remember seeing you in the hallway.. but that's all I can remember."** She whispered.

He released her, pushing her back, but he kept her an arm's length away, his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her warmly. **"I see.. He said you wouldn't remember much.. with that pesky Mind Slot ordeal.. well, anyways. You must be hungry and tired."**

**"But who is 'he', Scott?"** She asked quickly, trying to get some sort of answer out of the older man.

**"Now, now.. we'll settle that later."** His smile never wavered as he grabbed her hand and led her through the doorway and down a long hallway.

Silence accompanied the pair until she finally spoke up. **"I'm assuming we were friends.. weren't we?"**

He glanced back at her as they walked down the hall, his brown eyes softening a bit. **"Yes.. we were. I was always good with children. You and the blonde boy both seemed to take a liking to me, I think."**

**"The blonde? Don't you mean Al?"** Her lip twitched as she spoke his nickname.

**"If that was his name, then yes.. Al."** He spoke the boy's name with a bit of hesitation. She detected it instantly, but she didn't mention it.

Scott led her to a door at the end of the hallway on the right, which was the kitchen room. Once inside, he shut the door behind them, stepping over towards the fridge. Opening it, he turned his head towards her. **"What would you like to eat?"**

**"Anything.. I'm starving."** She took a seat on a stool, arms crossed on top of the counter before her. She waited as he brought out several things, heating up the stove and fetching a pan with water.

Her vision blurred before suddenly she realized that a sweet smell filled the room. She blinked to clear her sight, noticing that a bowl of soup had been placed before her. **"Eat up."**

She grabbed the utensil and brought a spoonful to her lips, gently blowing air on the liquid before sipping it. **"Mmm..! What is this?"** She set the spoon quickly back into the bowl, a hand reaching up to place her pointer and middle finger against her mouth. She wore a simple smile, eyes slightly widened at the taste of the delicious food.

**"A simple batch of chilli. Oh. Here's some bread."** He grabbed a loaf of bread, handing it to her. She pulled out one slice, ripping a corner off. Dabbing it into the red liquid she let it soak in the warmth before plopping it into her mouth. She squealed at the taste, patting at her lips with her two fingers that had been against her lips seconds before.

**"Delicious!"** She grinned.

**"Thank you, Laura."** He beamed with pride as he wiped his hands against his pants.

**"It's.. Catalina.. not Laura. Maybe once I have all my memories again I might go by that name.. but right now.. I'm simply Catalina."** She mumbled with a sharp glare towards Scott.

He sighed, nodding. **"I understand. I was told to call you by Catalina when I met you, but.. I had forgotten.. I was much too excited to even see you again. I thought you had.. died along with the others."** Now it was his turn to look away, a strange sparkling in his eyes.

**"I'm sorr-"** He cut her off, glancing back towards her.

**"I don't blame you, Catalina. Not in the least bit. Hell, I don't even blame my father. I blame no one but myself-"** She cut him off this time.

**"At least let me take some of the blame. No matter what happened back then.. with or without my knowledge.. it was my fault.. I think."** She stood from the stool, hands clenched for a reason unknown to her.

He looked at her stern expression. **"You really don't remember, do you?"**

**"No.. but I get the impression that something terrible happened.. and I want to get to the bottom of it."** She folded her arms.

They stood there for a few seconds, neither speaking again.. until finally Scott sighed, gesturing towards her cooling food with a hand. **"Finish before it gets cold."**

She nodded, sitting back down. She shoveled the food down while savoring the taste, using several pieces of bread in the process. Once done, she helped Scott wash the dishes, setting them aside when clean. Tired, Scott stifled a yawn. **"I believe it's time to sleep.."** He muttered. **"I'll show you to your room."**

He again led her down the hallway. They re-entered the main lobby and she quickly grabbed her two backpacks and followed him up the flight of stairs on the left side. Once at the top, they turned left and down another hallway. Doors stood on either side, labeled with roman numerals. He took her to x, or ten, and unlocked the door for her, pushing it open. He gestured to the doorway. **"This is your room."**

**"Thank you.. for the meal and for the room, Marcus. I appreciate it.. I really do."** She smiled as she stepped into the room, turning to face Scott, who had a hand on the door knob.

**"A long time ago.. I was told that you would pay me a visit.. I'm just glad we got to meet again. If you need anything.. please, do not hesitate to ask me. I'll be in room one."** He smiled back.

She nodded, watching as he closed the door behind him. Rest was well needed after the long trip to Germany, to this mansion.

A few questions nagged at her mind as she approached the bed, tossing her backpacks beside it. _'He... who told him I would come? Who was the man on the recorder.. and why is Scott here of all places..?'_ And with that, she laid down on the bed, sleep tugging at her eyelids. Once underneath the blankets her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep slumber.


	9. 9: Message From Ada: Wesker Is Happy

**Author:**

_Figured I'd go ahead and post this chapter too. I've been working on it all night and morning (9:47 AM here, lol) We're finally getting into a bit more of the real storyline, but I've twisted it a lot. Like, the fact when Claire goes to the Paris lab she also faces off against helicopters. Yeah. In this.. no helicopters. Oh well. This seems more fun to me, plus it's not going to follow it to the t. I'm also rather excited about the chapter's I'm crafting, along with the memories of Catalina. I hope that I fit everything together so that it all connects. We will see eventually.~ If you see an error just yell at me, lol. I want to make this a fun and interesting story to read.__ Anyways.. Chapter 9 is here. It's Wesker again. Enjoy.~  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Wesker, Ada, Claire, Chris, Jill, Alexia, James, Rodrigo, Paris Lab, Umbrella, Organization, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island and the H.C.F. = Capcom's. _

_Scott, Catalina, Vinny, Night, Larx, Everett, Morison and Charleston = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine.  
_

* * *

Morning rolled forward like a bowling ball, slivers of light slipping past the down blinds that hid away the contents of the small dark room. It was around 8 AM. Laptop, running and placed in the center of his desk, held no further contact with the strange and mysterious Night, or Venellza Larx, though he never actually admitted to being called by the second name... so he would simply be known as Night.

Albert Wesker tapped his fingers along the edge of his desk, left elbow resting on the top while the palm of said left hand was raised to cup his cheek and jaw. The hand of which he ceaselessly tapped with his right and it made a drumming noise, almost like music to his ears, yet it was dull as well. Continuous, not any new pattern.

He was having no further advancement with his current task.. and of course Ada was off fetching him his information and documents while he did nothing but wait. It was boring, to say the least, but he didn't let it bother him as it would a human.

A call from Ada earlier that morning, around 3 AM, had alerted him of a new danger. The one who had purchased a phone under his name had went off the grid. She must have been smart enough to cut the line on her phone to deactivate the tracker.. but who had such knowledge to be able to do that?

This echoed in the back of his mind.. He was curious about her identity, but not enough to seek her out currently. He doubted that she was a threat.. at least, not yet perhaps. From the video feed at the restaurant she had been simply shopping with the amount of bags she had with her.. but he was interested to know what she had bought.

Black hair.. grey eyes.. baggy clothes and a phone in his name.. Just who was this odd woman?

He hoped that he would find out soon or he would drive himself crazy just with the mere thought of her. It somehow managed to irritate him that someone was using his name to buy items.. especially when he knew not of who she could be-

A sudden thought flashed in his mind. What if she was a part of the Wesker Children Project somehow? What if she was one of the researcher's, scientists.. maybe even in with Spencer? He had no idea where this line of thought had sprouted from, but once it was present it tickled his senses. It seemed plausible that she could be connected with his history. Umbrella did have a lot of associations.

A light caught his eyes and a beeping soon followed. He turned his head in his palm, glancing towards the bright laptop. Glasses in tow, he pulled up the IM bar that had flashed with his tapping fingers.

**[Wong]:** _Something's gone down in a facility in Paris, France. One of the Medical Branches of what's left of Umbrella.  
_

Paris.. France.. A Medical Branch? This piqued his interest. He shifted his hands to hover them over the keyboard, fingers poised to type up a response.

**[W || A]:** _Anything else?  
_

He waited a full three minutes before she answered him, her new message flashing on his bar.

**[Wong]:** _I tapped into the video feed of the camera's. Looks like Redfield was up to no good, breaking and entering. Took down several of the guards and researcher's before being captured.  
_

Oh! Redfield.. captured? This was such a pleasant surprise. A smile flickered across his features as he read the message twice before typing up his reply.

**[W || A]:** _Where is he being held, miss Wong?  
_

He felt giddy. Finally, Redfield was caged up.. Maybe he could end one of the survivors of the Mansion.

**[Wong]:** _I didn't say he.  
_

He leaned back in his chair, eyebrows furrowed in sudden confusion. Didn't say he? So it wasn't Chr-.. Claire. It was Claire. There was no other Redfield alive, and even then he doubted they would have gotten into one of the leftover Lab's of Umbrella.

**[W || A]:** _Where is she?  
_

He interlocked his fingers as he waited for the location of her imprisonment. With Claire in his grasp.. he could lure Chris out of hiding.. and crush two birds with one stone. Then he could move forward without further interruption.

**[Wong]:** _Currently being shipped to Rockfort Island.  
_

**[W || A]:**_ Perfect. T-Veronica is there as well.  
_

**[Wong]:**_ Indeed._

He released a sigh. Closing the IM bar, he grabbed his phone and opened it, calling Ada. **"Ada."** She answered.

**"Inform Charleston, Everett and Morison that we will be heading to Rockfort Island. Tell them to bring a squad or two."** With that, he hung up._  
_

The Hive/Host Capture Force [H.C.F.] was Wesker's private military attack force of highly trained soldiers. They ranged from around four or five squads, but for this he would require only one or two at most. This was actually one of the newer branches that he was thinking of. Infiltration was easy with a distraction, which was where Micheal Charleston, Aden Everett and Timothy Morison would come into play.

Yes, he would acquire the T-Veronica virus from Alexia, but if by chance or 'luck' he would also gain a leverage over Chris, meaning.. the life of his dearest sister as his prize. He disliked answering to anyone, but he kept still and silent, forming a strategy that would allow him to succeed. Being an operative of the Organization, he had a duty to fulfill, a mission given to him directly by his superiors.

Today was only the 25th of December. He could wait. By tomorrow preparations would be complete. He glanced at his clock, noticing that it was already 10 AM. He needed to shower and prepare for the day he held the T-Veronica virus within his grasp.

Getting up from his desk chair, he left his laptop open.. and stepped over to his bags. Picking a few garments and clothing pieces, he made his way to the bathroom.

Soon enough hot water was covering him from head to toe as he bathed. Surprisingly.. his glasses had been discarded onto the closed toilet seat.

Stepping out around 30 minutes or so later, he dried himself and got dressed. Fixing his hair was easy. Then his glasses were placed back onto the bridge of his nose, red eyes flashing underneath.

It was time to greet the day.


	10. 10: Claire's Cell: Silver-Haired Man!

**Author:  
**

_So this chapter will have two parts to it. First it's Claire, then a new part. You may not be able to guess who the second part is, so don't worry about it, but do pay attention to it.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Wesker, Ada, Claire, Chris, Jill, Alexia, James, Rodrigo, Paris Lab, Umbrella, Organization, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island and the H.C.F. = Capcom's. _

___Scott, Catalina, Vinny, Night, Larx, Everett, Morison and Charleston = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine._  


**_Gia Vareira: Aren't I just so evil? ;D Thanks. Just for you, I may include another show scene after Rockfort or re-do that one. We'll see.~  
_**

**__****_littlevamp: ch. 8: Al seems to be a very intriguing character. Of course she'd be interested in eyes she has never seen before, so grey, but yet blue at the same time. A perfect blend that coexists. I will give you a small hint. Pay attention to the details. You may not figure it out just yet since I'm still shadowing it all, but you will be surprised, I bet.~ I have a very twisted plot coming into play. xD And it's alright. She was acquainted to some of the other Wesker Children, yes. Thanks~_**

**__****_littlevamp: ch. 9: Yeppp. xD Woot! c: He has like.. this feeling that's bugging him that he knows her, so he's like, "Wait, what if she was involved with the Wesker Children project somehow?" He's trying to figure out how she knows him, seeing as she used his name to buy a phone LOL... xD I'm still laughing over that. And yep. We'll see parts of Rockfort Island in this. I'm still not sure how much I'm going to spin of it into this. I'll have to study it more to figure out what I want to do. xD  
_**

* * *

Cold. Oh, so cold.. The breeze that floated about her caused her to shiver. Her jacket was torn in certain parts, but Claire curled into a ball to keep warm. She was in a cell.. and the bars on the northern wall, the 'window', was apparently facing the sea. Which meant that the night-time breeze crept in on her to chill her bare skin and cool her warm clothing. They had tossed her a blanket after she had been brought here, but she had been unconscious.

She saw the ragged.. rag of a blanket sitting at the base of the bed. She didn't want to move, to lose whatever heat she had managed to capture and hold. She glared at the metal door, eyes narrowed in mute anger. She would hold her tongue for now. The man who had taken her, called Rodrigo, had only stopped by once and that was to give her a plate of food. She waited until he left before she began to eat, stealing the taste before it left her.

Sitting in the floor brought no ease to her mind. This was not how she wanted to spend her day, trapped in a cell with hardly any warmth and captors she knew not of besides Rodrigo.

They had not patted her down.. so she at least had her cell phone. She pulled it out when she knew that she was completely alone.. and checked the signal. Three bars, thankfully. She typed up a quick message to Vincent.

**Claire: [** _Vin, captured. Find coordinates. Locate Chris. Hurry. _**]**

She hit send once ready. She clutched her phone to her chest, waiting.. She had it on silent so that it would not make a sound or even vibrate. She wasn't even aware that she had a message until she checked it.

**Vincent: [** _Red, be careful. Paris Lab gone, reduced to ashes. You're in.. a ship.. a cell. I'll find Chris. You just stay safe. _ **]**

She had only met Vincent once, but he had been a kind man intent on helping her as much as he could. She still had the junk drive in her pocket.. She shifted her position, sitting up so that her booted feet were before her. She slipped out the drive and stuffed it into the side of her sock in her left boot, making sure it was secure there. She flexed her foot, moving it around to see if it would effect her movement. Barely.

**Claire: [** _I will, Vin. Thank you. You stay safe too._ **]**

She sent back. No further response was delivered to her, after about ten minutes of waiting, and so she put her phone away.

Sleep took hold of her.. and before she knew it her eyes were fluttering open to see daylight streaming in through the bars of the window. She groaned as she rose to her feet a bit unsteadily, stretching to get the kinks out of her limbs.

She tilted her head to the side, hearing the small satisfying pops as the bones loosened in her neck.

She released a heavy sigh, glancing around her. She took a few short steps towards the door, leaning against it with her right hip.. a hand reaching up to tap against the metal. An echo resounded from the tap and she tried it once more, testing to see if it was hollow or not. No, it wasn't hollow. It rang because it was completely silent.

She stepped away from it, turning to face the barred window that was just a little over her chest area in height. She walked up to it, grasping a bar in each hand, fingers clenched around the cold metal.

**"Pah!"** This was dished out almost as a deluded curse. She was enraged that she was behind bars, in a metal cage. Releasing the bars, she turned to once more face the obstacle holding her back from being free.

She rushed over to the door, banging on it as loudly as she could with her clenched fists. **"Let me out of here!"** She yelled over and over.

Body trembling, she slid down to the base of the door, leaning on it heavily as tears streamed down her face. She wanted to find Chris and go home.. and never have to deal with this kind of thing ever again..

She waited a few minutes before she rose to her feet, moving over to the bed. She laid down on it, curling into a ball. **"I just want to go home.."**

**[xxxxxxxx]**

Long strides paved the route towards the dungeon area of the massive ship. Blue eyes flickered around the room.. studying all the components that made up the walls, floor and ceiling.. and the doors on either side of the hallway stretching out before the feet.**  
**

The lights were off, but he could see. It wasn't that difficult with his expert precision. Once brown hair had been swept away and replaced by long strands of silvery hair. Having dyed it that color one would know that it was not his natural hair color. The length, though, suggested that he preferred it that way. It was laying lazily along the back of his simple grey t-shirt, which was wrapped around his slenderly toned frame. His lower body was hidden away in black tripp-like pants. There were no chains, no excessive designer quality to his pants, just simple black pants with enough length to them that they dragged a bit, but he didn't mind. His socked feet were encased in black strap-using boots with steel toes at the end.

Though blocked by the blackness around him, he would allow himself to grin like a little boy who had won a new toy. He felt like a predator, stalking the halls, casting fear on those who knew his presence was around them. Everyone on the crew knew not to mess with him. He was one not to play games around or with because he would rip them to pieces without a second thought, without hesitation. He was ruthless, insensitive, without a true conscious, and with no grief or regret. There was nothing holding him back, no strings to play puppet with him, no one to keep him chained. He was the meaning of free.

He thought to hum, but he didn't want to because he was being stealthy. What was the point of creeping down a light-less hallway if one was just going to end up whistling?

It took just a few more rounding of corners before he was before a flight of stairs. He descended with the utmost of silence, making not even a simple thud with his boots. It was almost as if he was gliding over air. He was a true predator. He eased up to the central holding area, noticing the sounds instantly.. he could hear the heartbeats.. could hear the breathing. He shifted closer to one particular door. Her door.

He knew she was inside for he had his sources, plus he was working alongside the others for the time being. He examined the door before he noticed that she was moving around inside her cell.

Claire Redfield was a very restless woman from what he knew of her. Being trapped like this was probably driving her crazy with anger.. and sadness.

He pressed his ear against the metal door, listening to her moving.

He knew it was daylight because it had been bright when he was out on deck around 20 minutes before he had entered this area of the ship.

A sigh echoed and he heard it, smiling gently to himself. He noticed her footsteps were getting closer as she suddenly was leaning against the door on the other side. Though small, he detected the weight shift because he, too, was leaning against the door. A tap followed the leaning and he knew she was testing the door's inner workings. Soon enough her weight vanished and the footsteps moved away, probably to the window.

**"_Pah!_"** He heard her snarl this. Then, next thing he knew, she was banging on the door angrily. This caused him to step back, blinking at her sudden words that rang out. **"_Let me out of here!_"** And she yelled this several times before she finally collapsed. He looked away, not interested in hearing the soft sobs she released.

Within a few minutes she was moving again. **"_I just want to go home.._"** And before long he heard the gentle exhales of a deep sleep.

He waited before pushing open the cell door, finding that she was indeed fast asleep, curled into a ball on the cot in the corner. He stepped over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed before moving a hand towards her face to stroke it with his knuckles.

**"Oh, Claire.."** He whispered, but she did not stir. He sighed lightly, glancing away before once more returning his blue orbs to her face. He pushed away her bangs, tucking them behind her ear. **"You were always so weak.."**

He rose from her bed, moving back towards the door. Just as he was about to exit through said door, he turned, glancing at the sleeping woman. **"Your knight in shining armor will come for you, but whether or not you are saved is entirely up to fate."  
**

With that, he left, once more another shadow among the shadows of the hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: The second character you will not recognize off the bat because he has not be introduced just yet. Once you figure out who he is, you will probably crap bricks. xD If you have a theory, don't say it unless you wanna PM it to me to see if you're right or not. ****Anyways.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~**


	11. 11: Discovery, Visitor and Call

**Author:  
**

_Back with Chapter 11. Now, this chapter is about Catalina and her adventures at the mansion in Germany. This one is going to be a bit.. different. She sings the lyrics to a song, so it's in her words, but they'll be italicized to show that it's the lyrics.~ It's only at the beginning so.. Enjoy. Oh, if you don't know, the lyrics are from the song called Through Glass (or Through The Glass) by Stone Sour. Really good song, but it's sad. One quick other thing. You get to see the first interactions between Catalina and two RE characters... so..~ Be ready for some words to fly. I hope you enjoy this as I did. This is also one of the longest chapter in this story so far. xD That means I put a lot of work into it.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Wesker, Ada, Claire, Chris, Jill, Alexia, James, Edward, Spencer, Rodrigo, Paris Lab, Umbrella, Organization, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island and the H.C.F. = Capcom's. _

___Scott, Catalina, Vinny, Night, Larx, Everett, Morison and Charleston = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine._

* * *

Arms folded against her chest, Catalina laid in her bed without moving even a finger. She breathed, but barely. A song stirred within the depths of her mind, but she knew not what it was. The lyrics played out in her brain as if she had known them since birth, but had just recalled them. **"_I'm looking at you through the glass.. don't know how much time has passed._"**

The rhythm was slow, the words were soft and the flow of it was enchanting. The song was pleasant, yet sorrowful. She remembered it, as if it was engraved into her mind, always teasing and taunting her. She closed her eyes, resting her head deeper into the pillow as she softly began to hum.

**"_Oh God it feels like forever.._"** She sung softly along with the words in her mind. **"_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home.. sitting all alone inside your head._"**

She opened her eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. **"_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass.. don't know how much time has passed.. All I know is that it feels like forever.. but no one ever tells you that forever feels like home.. sitting all alone inside your head."_**

A smile formed on her lips as she slowly rose from the bed, stepping over to the bathroom that connected to her room. She walked in, scanning it with just a simple glance as she moved over to stand in front of the mirror. She reached her left hand out towards the mirror, fingers hovering just inches from the glass.

**"_How do you feel? That is the question, but I forget you don't expect an easy answer.. When something like a soul becomes initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes.. You can't expect a bit of folks.._"** Her fingers moved forward to brush against the glass, touching it like it would break under the tips.

Her fingertips dug into the glass, cracking it like a spider web. She pressed down harder, fingers clenching into fists. **"_So while you're outside.. looking in.. describing what you see.. remember what you're staring at is me.._" **And with that her fist connected with the glass mirror, completely shattering it. Chips of glass fell into the sink and flew across the floor below. Glass caught the edge of the counter and, with her free hand, she swatted the pieces away to gather with the rest on the floor.

She stepped back into her room, shutting the door to the bathroom. She had no clue as to what had come over her to make her destroy the mirror, but she'd inform Scott of the little incident and hope that he wouldn't get mad at her for destroying one of his mirrors, even if in a guest room. She twiddled her thumbs, moving over to crouch down before her backpacks.

She closed her eyes, remembering the drive here. She had stopped on a deserted road to shuffle most of her stuff into her backpacks. The extra was still in the bags from the stores in the trunk of the Eclipse. Her pistols were secured in holster's at the bottom of her backpacks.

She dumped the first backpack out onto the bed, shifting through it until she found the first holster that contained the black Desert Eagle. She secured it to her left leg, around her mid-thigh. She grabbed the holstered M1911 and placed it on her belt, securing it on her right hip. No sense in being unprepared for whatever was to come in the near future.

The rest she shoved back into the backpack. She crouched down, a feeling pestering her senses. She peeked under the bed, noticing something. She blinked, trying to figure out what it was. She grabbed at the object. It was a sheet of paper.. She pulled it out, sitting cross-legged on the floor as she held the sheet between her hands, scrutinizing the small hand writing. It was neat, orderly, with small twirls and slashes along the lettering. It was readable, but very elegant. It was familiar..

At the very top of the paper, on the right, was the number **1**. On the top left was the letter **L**. She knew instantly this was part of Laura's Notebook that the camcorder man had spoken about.

She noticed above the first line, in thin scribbling, it said; **Day 1, Arrival**.

She began to read, eyes flickering over the written words:

_**/So it seems to me that everything has a reason. Nothing is without consideration for the outcome of the events. It's all preordained. Even though I am young, I am more intelligent than I seem. They think me dim-witted, those pathetic excuses for humans, but I bet they would wet themselves over my gathered knowledge. My father taught me all kinds of things while I was growing up, though 6 years is not much to boast about, nor will I.**_

_**/I hate this lack of judgment, this waiting they are forcing upon me. Waiting was never an asset that I possessed. I would always finish first in my classes at school. I excelled at whatever task was before me.  
**_

She paused in the reading, blinking at the wording that the young 6-year-old Laura had written. She was intelligent to use such big words like preordained and judgement. She continued reading.

**_/Anyways. I'm not going to bother going into detail over the petty matters that surround me since I am the only one who is going to read this.. Sigh. Either way. My first day here was uneventful, but I'm going to talk about before-hand. I was with my father when a car pulled up, a man stepping out. I remember my father clenching my hand as we watched the man step towards us. My father greeted him and they exchanged words, but none of it mattered to me so I zoned out._**

**_/Before I realized what was happening the man had me in his grasp, pulling me away from Father. My parent looked away with a sorrowful expression, not bothering to listen to my howling fits of yelling 'Daddy'. I was shuffled into the car and situated between the man and a woman.  
_**

**_/He turned to me, gazing at my simple white dress.. and said to me.. _"Hello, Laura. My name is Spencer. I will be in charge of your future from here on out, do you understand?"****_ And I just turned, giving him my most loathing glare that I could muster with my broken heart.. and I said.. _"Like a lion in a cage, I will get out within time. Be warned that I am no slave or pet. I will not do what you ask without payment in the future."_ And I grinned at him. I leaned in closer to him so that only he could hear me. _"And the payment I ask of will not be to your liking."_  
_**

**/He just looked away. I was satisfied with my words, grinning on the car ride to my soon-to-be temporary home, a facility I knew not the location of at the time. I knew in my heart that he would forget my words.. so I'd have to remind him one day.  
**

And that was the end of the page. She flipped it over but the backside was blank. She sighed, getting up and placing the sheet on her bed.

**"Great.. another mystery.."** Catalina mused.

The words on the page baffled her. What had happened that made Spencer take her away from her own father, who stood idly by and looked away while she was stuffed into a car with strangers?

Her fists clenched as she gritted her teeth. She needed to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

She heard a soft knock on the door and a voice that followed. **"Miss Catalina.. I heard singing.. and then something breaking.. Are you alright?"** The door opened gently as she turned to face Scott, who was entering her room.

She crossed her arms at the wrists behind her back, smiling. **"Oh, sorry. Yes, everything is alright. I kind of.. accidentally broke the mirror in the bathroom. I am terribly sorry."** She bowed swiftly. **"I'll pay for it."**

She heard him chuckling, so she straightened, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

**"Catalina, this mansion is not mine. I merely watch over it. There are spare mirrors in the basement. I'll replace it."** He kept chuckling.

She breathed a sigh of relief. **"Oh, I see. I am still sorry, though, for breaking it and causing you trouble."** He shook his head.

**"No trouble at all."** He blinked as he noticed the paper on her bed. **"So you found it..?"** Catalina nodded. **"Ahh.. I was given it years ago.. and told to put it under the bed in the room that would be yours, when you arrived. I didn't think you'd find it, but it seems you did."** His smile faltered.

**"Yeah. So.. may I ask you a question, Scott?"** Her eyebrow leveled out with the other, her face blank.

She analyzed his expression as he tilted his head slightly. **"Ask any question you want, but I may not have an answer for most of them."**

She nodded. **"I understand.. but um.. who was Spencer? I've seen him in the only two memories I have currently.. and he's talked about on this page. So who is he?"**

He sighed, closing the door. He moved over to sit on the couch in the corner, laying back against it. **"Have a seat."** She did as she was told, sitting on the edge of her bed so that she could face him. **"So.. ask a question and I'll answer it as best as I can."**

She mused over possible questions to ask him, filtering out the bad ones.. and the hard ones.

**"Who did Spencer work for?"** She settled on this question first.

**"My dear Catalina.. Lord Ozwell E. Spencer worked for no one. He was the founder of Umbrella Corporation, along with Professor James Marcus and Sir Edward Ashford."** He responded, not blinking.

**"What is Umbrella?"** She arched an eyebrow at the name, a familiar shiver slithering down her spine at the name.

**"Umbrella.. was a large pharmaceutical company.. a medical company, basically. They dealt in many things. Medical advancements, biological weapons, bioengineering, biotechnology, food products, cosmetics, chemicals, research and such. It was founded around.. March of 1968, if I recall correctly. Marcus was a biochemist.. and together the three did wondrous things, but also played dirty, such as the bio-organic weapons, or B.O.W.'s."** He folded his arms against his chest as he watched her expression shift from blank to thoughtful.

**"Ah.. I see... So what connections to Umbrella do I have?"** She tilted her head a bit.

**"You'll have to figure that out for yourself, dear. I can only answer general questions, not personal. Anything else you wish to know?"** He frowned.

**"Yes.. I have another question.. Who is Albert Wesker?"** She stood up, pacing the room while watching him.

**"Oh.. Well.. He was once a researcher for Umbrella, but he broke away after Raccoon City.. He is a very dangerous man, cunning and skilled in manipulation. He was also, at one point, the leader of S.T.A.R.S., a special task force group in Raccoon City."** He answered, racking his brain for the knowledge that he provided. **"Why do you ask?"**

**"I was told by the man on the camcorder to use his name."** She noticed that his eyes shifted at the mention of the man on the camcorder. She narrowed her eyes at this, turning to him with her left hand on her hip, the other dangling by her side. **"What do you know about him?"**

**"A scientist that was killed at an Umbrella facility years ago for some unknown reason. I have a page on him.."** He stood, taking out his wallet from his back pocket. Opening it, he produced a folded paper, quickly stuffing his wallet back into his pocket before unfolding it. He stepped over to her, handing her the page.

She skimmed the page, noticing the name that stood out in bold letters: _**Jack Theryl**_.

**"May I keep this?"** She asked as she glanced up at him. He nodded and so she set the paper on top of the 1st notebook page of Laura's. She'd have to read it later on whenever she had more time. **"Thank you."**

**"No problem."** His smile had returned.

**"There is.. one other thing that's bothering me.."** She muttered to herself, looking away.

**"Oh?"** He asked with curiosity.

She nodded twice before answering. **"Yeah.. It's a personal question, so you don't have to answer, but I want to just voice it.. I want to know why I was in that tube.."** She sighed, rubbing at her neck. Her head hurt from all that she had learned, though little it seemed.

**"I understand your need to figure this out. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't know who I was..."** He looked down, arms folded in his lap now.

**"I'm not going to lie. I am a little scared.. but.. I have to be strong. I have to see this through to the end. It's the least I can do with my time."** She clenched her fists a bit angrily, her eyes narrowed.

He smiled. **"Yes. That's the spirit."** And the two of them broke out in laughter.

A few minutes later, the laughter dissolved as Catalina froze, eyes darting towards one of the walls, the one that was towards the courtyard's location.

**"Miss Catalin-"** He froze as she interrupted him by swatting at the air towards him with a hand.

**"Shhhh!"** She listened, neither further speaking. **"Something's outside..."**

**"How do you know? We're on the second floor."** He asked, tilting his head a bit.

She tapped her ears, smiling. **"Super hearing, I guess."**

**"No, more like powers from the virus in you."** He whispered.

She glanced towards him. **"I'll ask you about that later, along with 'Raccoon City', but for now.. stay here. I'll check out our guest."**

**"Alright."** He replied as she opened the door silently and slipped out, leaving it slightly ajar.

Catalina made her way down the hall, glancing around the corner to peer at the bottom of the stairs, eyes flickering to the closed front door. She couldn't tell because there was no windows by the door. She'd have to open it to see who it was.

She cautiously took the stairs two at a time, almost gliding over the steps until she arrived at the base. She then crouch-ran towards the door, keeping low.. until her hand reached out for the doorknob. She grabbed it, turned it quickly and threw it open. At the same moment as her hand grabbed the knob, her other slid down to un-holster the pistol at her thigh, raising the Desert Eagle so that it would be parallel to the ground. If the person was in the doorway, it would be leveled at his/her stomach because of her crouched position.

She blinked as the entryway was empty.. but there was a car parked beside hers. A red mustang with two black stripes trailing atop the body from the hood to the back. She shifted her stance, moving out and into the bright daylight. The sun hindered her vision for but a second and she allowed time for her eyes to adjust.. noticing a figure by the mustang. It hadn't been there seconds before.

She straightened her posture, standing up to her full height. She kept her pistol out, walking down the stairs and through the courtyard to reach the fence.

**"Who are you and why are you here?"** She asked as she stood by the gate, green eyes locked on the stranger.

She saw the woman cock her head to the side, eyes closed, but her body was angled towards her, leaning back against the passenger door of the mustang. Her arms were folded against her chest.

Her blank face soon switched to a soft smile.. and her eyes opened.. to reveal light brown orbs. Short brown hair swayed on her head.. and her body was fitted in a red dress, a long slit stretching down her leg.

**"Well, well. Took awhile to find you, but it wasn't hard. Just because you removed the tracker doesn't mean I can't trace the cell number. Nice try, though. I'm Ada."** The woman spoke up, her voice covering the distance between them. She looked.. Asian, Chinese as a guess. Catalina didn't know or care what the woman was.

**"Ada.. Why are you here?"** She kept her gun level with Ada's chest, eyes now narrowed.

Ada shifted a hand from the crossed position, pointing a finger at Catalina. **"You."**

Catalina blinked, unsure what to say. **"Uhh.. Me?"**

**"Yes. I was told to monitor you, seeing as you did purchase a phone under someone's name that isn't your own. Now why would you do such a thing? Just who are you?"** Ada kept her cool posture, never moving. She didn't feel like getting shot today.

**"Why monitor me? It's not your business and besides. I was told to use his name.."** She glanced to the side, but kept her gun trained on Ada.

Ada was a good fibber, especially since it was part of the job. Lying was easy. **"I work with the government, specifically the electronics area. Anyone involved with Umbrella falls under my jurisdiction. And since you used Wesker's name.. that means you fall under my range as well. Who told you to use his name?"**

Catalina lowered her gun, hoping to make Ada think that she was convinced of her position with the government, but the black haired woman was smarter then she looked. Lying didn't pass by her too easily. She decided to play along, to act the role of a clueless woman. **"I don't know.. it was a woman who told me. I didn't catch her name."** She looked down, making sure her expression held sadness on it. Lies were so easy to weave.

Ada, like a fly caught in a web, moved forward to place a hand on the green eyed woman's shoulder, trying to comfort her. **"What's your name, miss?"**

If 'Ada' wanted to lie, then she could too. **"My name is Rose."** She shifted her pleading orbs to lock with Ada's brown ones, hoping that her act was believable. Ada, of course, was biting it like a fish on a hook.

**"Well, Rose, would you mind coming with me? It's protocol that I take anyone with Umbrella connections back to headquarters. Standard procedure. It won't take too much of your time."** Ada smiled kindly, trying to coax 'Rose' into coming with her with sweetened lies.

**"I can't. I'm sorry, Ada, but I have to stay here. I'm on medication that I have to take every hour.. I can't leave this mansion or I'll die..."** A tear streamed down her face, but this of course was part of the act.

**"Oh, well.. That's a shame. My boss would have loved to meet you. In his spare time he researches diseases.. so he'd be fascinated by yours.."** Ada sighed.

**"Ahhh. Well.. maybe another time, then.. Goodbye, Miss Ada."** 'Rose' wiped away the falling tear and gave a casual wave, the hand with the gun resting by her side.

Ada turned, walking around to the driver's door of the mustang.

Now was the tricky part.. Catalina turned, heading back towards the mansion, but her foot caught on a loose branch from a bush and tripped her, causing her to fall to the ground. She cried out as her ankle twisted a bit.. and she heard the door slam shut and a voice call out. **"Miss Rose!"** Ada appeared in her line of vision as she laid on the ground, breathing heavily. This was too easy. Rolling over, her hand flickered out and the handle of the pistol connected with the side of Ada's head for a hard knock. Ada collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

**"Too easy."** Catalina whispered as she leaned up, grabbing her ankle and twisting it back into its proper place. She flexed her foot. Good as new, the pain already subsiding. She stood up, surveying the spy on the ground. **"Awesome. That was fun."** She scooped up the spy in her arms, carrying her inside.

Scott was already in the main lobby, staring at her as she carried Ada in. **"Get the rope and duct tape from my backpack upstairs."** She ordered. He vanished up the stairs, returning once he had the items. Catalina tied the brown haired woman up with her arms behind her back, a few strands securing her feet together. She ripped a piece of tape off the whole, placing it on the spy's mouth. There. Done.

She stared down at her.. realizing something. **"Oh!"** She crouched, rifling through the unconscious woman's dress until she found what she was looking for, pulling out the woman's phone. **"I have a call to make. Scott, please watch her while I take this."** Scott nodded as she stepped outside, opening the phone.

She searched the contacts and one name caught her attention. _Wesker_. **"Bingo."** She read the name twice and then hit enter, pressing it to her ear.

**"Wesker speaking."** After two rings a deep male voice answered.

Silence filled the line as Catalina clenched her free hand. She had to talk before he hung up. **"Ada?"** He asked.

**"No."** She whispered.

**"Ahh.. Where is Ada?"** She could hear the chuckle rolling in his voice.

**"She's.. tied up at the moment, with work."** She replied, a slight musical hum to her voice.

**"Oh? Well, that's a shame. For what reason are you calling me? That is her phone, after all."** He asked suspiciously. She could tell that he sensed something was off instantly.

**"I-.. Sorry.. Wrong number.."** She quickly stuttered, a tingle of fear striking up her spine.

**"No.. Do not think me naive or ignorant. I am aware something is wrong. If you do not inform me of the situation she is in then I will personally come to Germany and kill you myself."** His tone was dark, endlessly blank of solid emotion. She detected a hint of irritation. **"Yes, there is a tracker in Ada's phone."** He chuckled at this.

**"Albert Wesker.. ex-researcher for Umbrella.. ex-leader of S.T.A.R.S., a dangerous and cunning man, skilled in manipulation.."** She had no idea why she was repeating this to him.. He was aware of his history, but it had slipped from between her lips. Maybe she wanted him to be aware that she knew of his past, even if only a little. **"Ada's tied up and I mean literally. Unconscious."**

**"Ahhh... You've done your homework, haven't you? Now, tell me.. Just who are you, that you know of my dealings with a corrupted company and a doomed task force?"** She could hear the curiosity present in his voice, the low drawl of his voice perking her interest in him.

**"Catalina.. Voronix."** She whispered.

**"So you're the woman from the restaurant, the one who purchased a phone in Italy under my name?"** He asked, knowing that the squeaking sound she made next was confirmation to this.

**"You were watching me eat?!"** She seethed. Stalker much!

**"Camera's tell enough."** He chuckled.

**"Figures.. Don't bother coming after me, Albert. You will not find Ada alive if you do."** She whispered, a threatening note to her light voice.

**"Clever, clever.. woman a****nd it is Wesker, not Albert.**** I would very much like to meet you. Perhaps we could set up a date to meet?"** He asked, that drawl still high.

**"You'll get your chance later. I have other business to tend to, more important then your acquaintance. Here, I'll even be polite enough to give you my phone number."** She waited until he responded before she would say the digits.

**"How.. generous of you."** He muttered.

She shifted her phone away from her ear so that she could see the screen. She switched it to speaker mode as she pulled up her personal information on her phone. **"***-724-1495. I made sure to get it from an American zip-code. Wasn't hard. You can text or call.. I mean, it is courtesy of you, heh."** She giggled at this. She took the speaker mode off and pressed it back against her ear.

**"I'll allow you to keep the number and access to mobile calling and texting, but only on one condition. If you deny this condition, then you will be without your current number."** She could hear the change in his voice, the serious quality it held. Not that it wasn't serious to begin with, but she now noticed it was completely dominant in his voice.

**"What is your.. condition, Wesker?"** Her eyes narrowed as she waited for his response.

He chuckled. **"I will give you a few days to tend to whatever need be done. I will not set a specific limit. When I deem it necessary I will arrange a place to meet. You will come, you will not avoid it. Should you not heed my words, I will come for you and I promise you.. it will be far from your liking. And any harm that comes to Ada before then.. will be repaid double unto you. Is that understood?"** His entire voice became dark again.

**"Yes, I understand. Glad you could be so _generous_ and _pleasant_."** She moved the phone away, pressing the 'end call' button.

She scowled darkly, turning to return to the mansion. She had managed to cover most of the courtyard in her walk while talking to Wesker and hadn't even realized it. She stepped up the stairs, closing the door behind her as she entered the lobby.

She glanced towards Scott. **"Just.. throw her in a room and lock it.. Make sure she can't escape.. She's important.. Sorry to drag you into this, Scott."**

He smiled at her. **"It's alright."**

She deleted the call history in Ada's phone before putting it back in the unconscious woman's dress where she had found it.

She left Scott to deal with the woman while she stalked up the steps, returning to her room. She closed the door and flopped down on her bed. The call had seemingly tired her out. She rolled onto her back, resting the back of her hand across her forehead, eyes closed.

What a day..


	12. 12: Wesker's Time and Claire's Nightmare

**Author:  
**

_Ok, so, for this chapter I'm doing something like I did in the Forgotten Casualty fanfic.. It's where I have a chapter that connects with the chapter beforehand. In this case, this will basically show Wesker's point of view from the time before the call with and the time after he speaks with Catalina from Ada's phone. So you'll see the same conversation again, but from his view. How he acts and responds to her words, what he does, etc. You'll also meet kinda a new character at the beginning of his part, but you don't actually meet her yet.. She just kinda calls him. xD You're also going to see a few other things of interest after the call with Catalina ends. A report that pertain to Wesker and Project W. It may seem kinda random. Like "Wesker, why are you reading that?" or "Nilion, why are you putting this in here?" But I'm throwing it in there for a good reason. It kinda delves a bit more into the past to some extent.  
_

_This also has two parts to it. Wesker, then Claire. For Claire's part I had to find a video and go off of it, the gameplay, cause I only remember bits and pieces of it. So her dream is straight from the game. xD Enjoy! :D Hope it's not too much to take in. Lol. It's kinda lengthy, so.. plus, I don't fill in all of what happened at Raccoon City. I may delve more into it later on, but for now.. I'll leave it as it is.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Wesker, Ada, Claire, Chris, Jill, Alexia, James, Edward, Spencer, Rodrigo, Paris Lab, Umbrella, Organization, Project W, Alex, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City, Leon and the H.C.F. = Capcom's. _

___Scott, Catalina, Vincent (Vinny), Night, Larx, Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Morison and Charleston = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine._

* * *

10 AM became the past as 1 PM rolled in. He had skimmed through all the current research notes, filed the reports he had to tend to.. and dealt with the mutterings of a deranged scientist who had decided to call him to ask where the subject had went to. He had ended the call after telling the man to search the facility again.. and thus disconnected the rambling of a madman.

It was true, he had a secret operation on the side that no one knew about. It was a fall-back plan in case his current ones dissolved in chaos.

Everything else aside, things were progressing on both fronts. He made sure to monitor both accordingly, making sure they both had everything that was required for closer completion. It was just a matter of time now.. and the work of the scientist.

He was drawn from the corners of his mind as his phone rang. He was seated in his desk chair, idly staring at the screen of his computer while his thoughts ran about. He didn't move to answer the cell phone, which sat beside his open laptop. He had been instant messaging a colleague, making sure that preparations were made for a few minor things on the side of the projects.

He listened to it ring twice, not bothering to even move. His eyes had flickered towards it, but he just stared at it.

After the fourth ring it switched to voice mail.. and suddenly a voice filled the air, thin yet smooth. It was delicate, feminine and clearly amused.

**"_Not answering your phone? How unlike you. You're probably not even around if you aren't answering it... but anyways._"** The voice said in her strange tone. **"_I'm just calling to check on you. Last we talked you seemed to have a stalker, if I remember correctly. Did you ever figure out who she was? Do you know her?_"** A rolling chuckle followed these two questions before she continued. **"_But yeah. Gimme a call when you can, whenever you aren't busy. Hopefully Ada's not getting into trouble on her end. So! Call back and I'll talk to you then... or later, if I see you in person beforehand. Bye, Wesker!_"** And the line clicked off.

Albert Wesker suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her chirpy voice. She was much too excited to deal with on a daily basis, but she was a quick and intelligent woman.

Loretta Everett was a very peculiar person. Being the sister of Aden, he knew where she got the brains from, plus the skills capable in her line of work. She worked for Wesker when it came to his special projects. She was a shadow in his chess game, the one piece no one knew was there, watching over things like the hawk she was.

He smiled, but it was a dark and twisted smile, but suddenly it vanished as the phone rang again. This time he leaned towards it, opening the phone with a hand to see who was calling this time. Speak of the devil.. It was Ada. This would be an important call. She might have more news on that woman from the restaurant.

Two rings.. and then he pressed accept, putting it to his ear. **"Wesker speaking."** He said.

Ada didn't respond.. the silence was heavy, so he asked. **"Ada?"**

He heard it, a low voice that whispered: **"No."**

A frown creased his lips, but he chuckled. **"Ahh.. Where is Ada?"**

The voice seemed to hesitate, taking a few seconds before it responded. It was definitely a female's voice, somewhat musical, yet tender like a child. **"She's.. tied up at the moment, with work.."**

He grew instantly suspicious of this woman. Tied up with work? Why would someone call him from her phone and claim she was working..? It was questionable indeed. **"Oh? Well, that's a shame. For what reason are you calling me? That is her phone, after all."** He decided to play along for but a moment to test her reaction.

******"I-.. Sorry.. Wrong number.."** The woman stammered to recover from initial shock, it seemed. He could almost smell the fear leaking through the phone. He smiled.

**"No.. Do not think me naive or ignorant. I am aware something is wrong. If you do not inform me of the situation she is in then I will personally come to Germany and kill you myself."** He added a very dark pitch to his voice, with mixed-in irritation. He chuckled as he heard her gasp softly. A normal human would have not heard it. **"Yes, there is a tracker in Ada's phone."**

He blinked at her next choice of words. **"Albert Wesker.. ex-researcher for Umbrella.. ex-leader of S.T.A.R.S., a dangerous and cunning man, skilled in manipulation.."** He was awed by her simple Intel. So, she was aware of his past, to some extent, yet he knew nothing of her.. Odd. This perked his interest in the mysterious woman. **"Ada's tied up and I mean literally. Unconscious."** He almost laughed at this, but refrained from such an outburst.

Curiosity leaked from his voice as he then spoke up, his tone showing that drawl that he favored. **"Ahhh... You've done your homework, haven't you? Now, tell me.. Just who are you, that you know of my dealings with a corrupted company and a doomed task force?"**

**"Catalina Voronix."** The woman whispered.

He then questioned her with this: **"So you're the woman from the restaurant, the one who purchased a phone in Italy under my name?"** And she squeaked in response. Oh, how he loved such a reaction, though he could not fathom why. It was such an absurd action, but it meant that the emotion of shock was present.**  
**

The anger was simply _oozing_ out of her voice. **"You were watching me eat?!"****  
**

A chuckle rolled from his lips. **"Camera's tell enough."**

So this was the strange black haired woman he had seen eating at the restaurant.. His interest was high.

******"Figures.. Don't bother coming after me, Albert. You will not find Ada alive if you do."** She muttered under her breath, trying to threaten him.

He brushed it off by saying: **"Clever, clever.. woman.. a****nd it is Wesker, not Albert.**** I would very much like to meet you. Perhaps we could set up a date to meet?"**

******"You'll get your chance later. I have other business to deal with, more important then your acquaintance. Here, I'll even be polite enough to give you my phone number."** Her voice had gained strength now.

He almost snorted, but that was a human trait that he loathed. He settled, instead, for simply muttering. **"How.. generous of you."**

Suddenly her end got louder. Speaker. He could hear the wind blowing gently.. and her breathing had gone fainter as she moved the phone away from her. **"***-724-1495. I made sure to get it from an American zip-code. Wasn't hard. You can text or call.. I mean, it is courtesy of you, heh." **She giggled? Then, everything got softer, her breathing very low, but present again. She breathed so lightly.. like.. a gentle intake. This alerted him that she was either trained to breath that way.. or that air wasn't particularly required as fully as it would be for other humans.

He added that serious note to his voice. **"I'll allow you to keep the number and access to mobile calling and texting, but only on one condition. If you deny this condition, then you will be without your current number."**

**"What is your.. condition, Wesker?"**

A chuckle rolled out once more. This woman was amusing in her own way. **"I will give you a few days to tend to whatever need be done. I will not set a specific limit. When I deem it necessary I will arrange a place to meet. You will come, you will not avoid it. Should you not heed my words, I will come for you and I promise you.. it will be far from your liking. Any harm that comes to Ada before then.. will be repaid double unto you. Is that understood?"**

**"****Yes, I understand. Glad you could be so _generous_ and _pleasant_."** And suddenly the call was gone. She had ended it.

He sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers against each other.. Catalina Voronix.

He glanced towards the stack of papers to the left of his laptop. It consisted of about 4 pages, research notes, from the journal that had been written by a Jack Theryl.. Theryl.. He recalled that name being spoken by the mysterious Night on the IM. Did they have a connection? He never outright said that he was Theryl, but it was a possibility he would not ignore.

He pulled up the IM, which showed that the other user was offline, but he scrolled up a bit until he saw what he was looking for.

**[W || A]:** _Does Nobody Unimportant have a name of which to be called other then the vague use of Night?_

**[Night]:** _Theryl, Lunel, Vorgo, and many others, but they have long since been forgotten by the few living who knew of them. You may have heard of a.. Venellza Larx, yes?_

Were he and Jack relatives? It was possible. He only stated Theryl, not a first name.. Unless.. Theryl was his first name? Doubtful. It was most likely a last name. This brought back the curiosity of when the man would be online again. He wanted to learn more._  
_

**"Useless."** He mumbled.

The pile of papers also had all the notes from the Wesker Children Project that he could gather over the years. Spencer had some of the other sheets.. so it had a few missing gaps, particularly around specific subjects.

Wesker had met all of the other subjects when he had been around them. There were 13 subjects in total, himself included. He pulled out a blank sheet of paper and quickly scrawled down the names and which they were among the 13.

_Hans [1], Felicia [2], Marco [3], Jonah [4], Irma [5], Ken [6], Laura [7], William [8], Hiro [9], Derek [10], Miles [11], Alex [12], Albert [13]._

He included himself to be sure. The ones lacking information on them were.. Alex, Hiro, Miles, Laura and Irma.

He doubted that Hiro and Miles were of importance, so he didn't mind the lack of information on them at the current moment. The ones of interest were the other three. Alex.. Irma.. and Laura.

He set the paper aside, glancing towards the stack. He grabbed one of notes that he had managed to get, scanning it. It had been written by the very same Alex that he was curious about. It was pertaining to himself and the incident of the Arklay Lab.. and of the status of Project W. He had re-wrote it in his own handwriting, putting it into paragraph form.

_**"PROJECT W" REPORT AUG.28.1998**_

_Although the involvement of "Project W" Subject No.013 (Alias: Albert. Herein described as Albert) is admitted in the accidental outbreak in the Arklay Laboratory, the details are unclear since the person concerned was killed in the accident. (Death certified based on Intelligence Department regulations)_

_Due to the death of Albert, the success rate of the project has regressed to 18%. Since the number of qualified people for the project's execution is less than necessary for the quota, immediate reciprocation is necessary. It is believed that continuing in this state will cause a critical situation for the project's execution._

_However, since reserves of qualified individuals do not exist at present, it will be necessary to perform re-selection internally of those acknowledged as disqualified in prior selections. After re-selection, it is surmised that the quota of qualified individuals, subject to investigation, will recover the project's progress to the 93% before Albert's death._

_Umbrella Intelligence Department_

**_Alex. W._**

He set it aside, sighing lightly. He had known that Alex was alive, though he gave no mention of it to Spencer whenever he last saw the main founder of Umbrella. He kept it to himself. The 'death' that Alex spoke of was him being stabbed by the Tyrant and being announced dead. The mansion incident had been around.. July 23. This was filed the following month.

Bringing himself back around to the topic at hand he thought about Catalina and Jack Theryl once more.. and Night.

He had also managed to secure a part of a diary from one of the 13 subjects, though. He set all the papers back into the pile, including the one that he had written the subject names on.

He would deal with everything one step at a time. For now, he would focus on retrieving Claire from Rockfort and also obtain the virus from Alexia. He rested his head back against the chair's top, sighing.

His agenda seemed so full these days.

**[xxxxxxxx]**

Claire wanted to sleep it all away, but her dreams were no escape. They were a nightmare, plagued by the walking dead and terrible monsters that caused destruction and chaos. She would later be tossing and turning in her slumber, so deep in it that she could not escape.**  
**

It was Raccoon City all over again..

_Her bike rolled down the road, the wind whipping at her ponytail that had escaped the edges of her helmet. It was one of those top helmets, not a full one. Her black and grey bike slid easily over the black top.. and soon enough lights flashed in the distance. She was coming up on Raccoon City. She had to see Chris. He would be so excited to see her!_

_Within minutes the city was closer, Claire now able to see the structures of the outer part of the city closest to her. Soon she was on the main street, passing by darkened roads that seemed to lack life. Lights were on, but.. no one was home?  
_

_She slowed her bike to a stop by a building, taking off her helmet to scan the area. **"Huh.. I'm finally here.."** She sighed. She killed the engine, swinging her leg over as she got off the bike. She made her way over to Emmy's Diner, pushing open the door. **"Helllloooo? Is anyone here?"** She stepped inside, looking around the empty diner. Glasses were set upon the tables, papers scattered on the counter and a few on the floor. **"Uh, hello?"** She kept walking, making her way towards the back.. and she heard a noise.. She approached it cautiously.. slurping sounds.  
_

_A bald man was crouched over a body, covered in blood. He turned to her, moaning. His milky white eyes locked on her as he rose.. She gasped, taking a step back. **"Look.. I'm sorry I bothered you... ok?"** She spoke softly, stepping back more as the man approached her. **"Just don't come any closer."** By now the man was closing the distance between them. **"Are you listening?!"** Her voice got slightly louder.  
_

_Her back bumped the wall and she turned to see people pressed up against the window outside, blood coating their flesh. **"Ahh!"** She turned back to see the man staggering towards her. She glanced around, spotting a door off to her left. She ran towards it. She pushed the door open and gasped, coming face to face with a man in a police outfit holding a gun. She held her arms up in fear. He lowered his gun. **"Wait! Don't shoot!"**  
_

_He raised the gun again. **"Get down!"** She ducked as the man pulled the trigger. A moan echoed behind her and then a thud. She glanced behind her to see the man on the ground, blood around him.  
_

_**"We can't stay out here."** The man said. **"Head to the police station, it'll be a lot safer."** He held out his hand to her.  
_

_She took his hand and the two dashed off, moving swiftly past groups of people covered in more blood. They paused on a street, glancing wildly around. **"There!"** He turned towards a cop car sitting on the street, a man staggering beside it. They ran towards it, Claire hopping into the passenger seat as the man took the driver's side.  
_

_He started the car as the staggering individuals moved towards them. **"Buckle up."** He said as he started the car and zipped down the road.  
_

_**"Ok."** Claire said and did as she was told. A few minutes passed as they drove.. and she asked. **"What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place is in-"**  
_

_**"Great!"** The man said as the radio crackled.  
_

_**"-sane."** She finished.  
_

_**"The radio's out."** He kept driving.  
_

_**"You're a cop, right?"** Claire leaned forward, turning to face him in her seat.  
_

_He glanced towards her. **"Yeah. First day on the job. Great, huh? Name's Leon Kennedy. Nice to meet you."** He glanced from her to the road several times.  
_

_She kept looking at him. **"Mine's Claire.. Claire Redfield."** She looked forward. **"I came to find my brother, Chris."**  
_

_They continued down the road, picking up speed. A corner was coming up and Leon turned the wheel left, tires squealing as he straightened the car onto the new road.  
_

_A semi barreled after them.  
_

_Leon glanced towards Claire. **"Hey, can you open the glove box?"** He asked her.  
_

_**"Sure."** She said. She leaned forward, doing as she was told, the glove box opening before her fingers. A gun sat in it. **"There's a gun inside."**  
_

_**"Better take it with you."** Leon said.  
_

_Claire pulled out the gun, aiming it forward and checking it, moving her head to the side.  
_

_Suddenly, a head appeared between them, a growl-roar noise coming from the man from the backseat. Claire yelped as Leon swerved. **"No!"** Leon tried to keep control over the moving cop car. The driver side connected with a wall, sparks flying. He swung the wheel, moving back towards the road, narrowly missing a vehicle on the side.  
_

_He fought with the groaning man, the tail end of the car hitting a wall as he tried to keep the man away and drive. They slammed into a pole, the front wind shield scattering into bits of glass as the man in the backseat flew through it. They both yelled at the contact. Leon glanced to Claire. **"You ok?"**  
_

_She tilted her head a bit. **"Still in one piece."**  
_

_Leon gasped as he checked the rear view mirror, spotting the oncoming semi. It's front left side brushed a truck out of its path as it came closer. **"Run!"** Leon said as they unbuckled their seat belts, opening their doors. They jumped out and ran as the semi connected with the car, running over it and coming to a stop partially on top of it.  
_

_It flipped, slamming into the ground as fire ignited and within seconds it exploded, separating the two with thick black smoke and red flames. Leon had jumped at the explosion, sliding to the ground. He rolled over after the fire flared, glancing towards the wreckage.  
_

_Claire, on the other side, rose to her feet. **"Claire!"** She heard Leon yell._

_She turned towards it. **"Leon!"**  
_

_**"I'm ok."** She heard Leon say. **"Head to the station. I'll meet you there."**  
_

_**"Ok."** Claire yelled back. Now began her separate journey to the same destination as Leon. She dashed down the road, weaving past staggering, moaning, blood covered people and entered the Kendo Gun shop.  
_

_A man with a bow gun yelled, **"Freeze! Who are you?"** He asked in a deep voice. **"What are you doing here?"**  
_

_**"Don't shoot!"** She held up a hand and shook her head at him. **"I'm a human!"** He cocked the weapon, but lowered it a few seconds later.  
_

_**"Woo.. Sorry about that, babe."** He stepped around the counter. **"I thought you were one of them."** He moved over to the door beside her.  
_

_**"What's going on in this town?"** She asked, stepping to the side.  
_

_**"Hold on."** He said as he locked the door. He turned to her, waving a hand. **"I ain't got no clue, darlin. By the time I noticed something was wrong the entire city was infested with zombies."** She walked around for a bit before suddenly the glass shattered and zombies staggered in and one took down the shop keeper. The other three crouched down to him as she yelled. Crunching followed as his screams vanished, the zombie eating at his body.  
_

_She fled to the backdoor, opening it. She entered an alley, running down it. She soon came upon a gate separating her from a basketball court with zombies in it. She continued down the alley just as the zombies opened the gate to the court. She reached a vehicle, found something she'd need, and turned, running back to the zombies staggering towards her. It took a few bullets, but she got all three of them down.  
_

_She entered the court to find another zombie staggering towards her. She maneuvered around it, opening the gate on the other side. She entered another alley.. and moved to the left, spotting stairs. She ran up them, moving down the catwalk with caution. She went around the side of a building before she found another set of stairs leading down. She ran down them. A dead end. She heard moaning, a woman on the other side of a fallen piece of.. something. She climbed over it, moving past the woman. Another door was at the end of the short alley and she opened it, entering whatever it led to.  
_

_She was on a road now.. with cars everywhere, a body laying on the top of a table off on a patio of a building. She heard noises, approaching the zombies that were eating at a cop. They rose as she approached, but she ran around them and entered a bus. Bodies littered the seats and the floor. She moved past them, killing the zombie on the floor that reached towards her. She exited through the front door, glancing towards the dead driver._

_She moved past more zombies, a fire truck and several police cars. She saw a gate, moving towards it, slipping past it. She was in some kind of courtyard.. She moved past zombies and towards the building beyond it.  
_

_She ran towards it, realizing it was the Raccoon Police Department. She entered the door.  
_

Everything after that.. just became surreal. That world, that city, that place.. was like a dream at the time. She couldn't believe it.. but she had to.

And Raccoon City had paid the highest price.. The lives of the citizens, gone in but a flicker.

The rest of the dream played out like always.


	13. 13: Ada Awakes and Grand Intro

**Author:  
**

_Oh, well.. Chapter 13 already? Wow. I still remember chapter 1 being written. xD Time flies, don't it? Anyways. This chapter is about Ada and a new character; Loretta. o; Bear with me though cause this is also going to introduce __the Shadow section of the H.C.F., which is the group that will be going with Wesker to Rockfort Island. You will also get to see Aden and Loretta interact a bit. xD From here on the chapters may get longer, depending on the view's in it._  


**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's. _

_______________Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, [Night], Venellza Larx, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine._

___****__****__littlevamp: ch. 11: Ohgod. I can't wait until they legit meet. That's gonna be hilarious. It's probably gonna end up like one of those staring matches, neither able to move due to shock or some stuff. xD There may have been a hint of flirting, but it wasn't intentional, at least not yet. ;D Right now Wesker's being professional and Catalina's like trying to figure out more about the 'skilled manipulator'. xD It's k.  
_

___****__****__****__****__littlevamp: ch. 12: He's narrowing it down, but he hasn't figured it out yet. He's like, "Alex.. Irma.. and Laura.." so he's on that track of narrowing it down, but hasn't currently. He's still a bit in the dark on her identity. Dude, I'd hate to relive that. That stuff, Raccoon City, was so crazy. I probably wouldn't have made it if I was there. I'd probably be like, "Zombies! :D -Hugs zombie.-" Or.. "ZOMMMBIIIEEEE -Runs around in circles and into a pole, out cold.-" LOL. Kidding, lol. And it just grazed into it. That was just the beginning of Raccoon City. xD Suuckksss for her.  
_

* * *

Sleep tugged at the corner's of her mind, begging her to stay in that pure unconscious state that she was currently in. She fought against it, feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't remember how she had gotten to this point. Slumber consumed her very being, but she would not give up.

Awareness slowly began to descend on Ada Wong, luring her out of that sweet state.

Her lids began to flutter slowly, sharp light leaking into her hazy vision. She groaned into whatever was blocking her mouth, using that sound to make her more aware of her surroundings. The bright light was dimming until finally her eyes opened more fully, allowing her to see the room she was in. It was a moderately furnished room and she was lying on a bed on her left side, front facing a door on the opposite wall from her. She tried to move, but could do little more then flail her legs a bit, which were secured in rope. More strands of the brown material were holding her arms in place behind her back, at the wrists, and tightly at that. Her mouth was closed and sealed because of the duct tape.

She flailed a bit more, trying to wiggle free, but to no avail. She mentally sighed, unable to do such with her mouth because of the tape.

She glanced around the room, noticing the simple decor and the wooden door that seemed to be several feet away. Footsteps echoed down the hall on the other side of the door, alerting her of the incoming presence. She calmed down, closing her eyes and feigned sleep.

She heard the door click open, swinging inward as booted feet shifted into the room, closing the door soon after.

Humming, unmistakable, was coming from the intruder, putting her on edge.

**"Well.. You have decent breathing, very believable, but you fidget your pinky when stirring. Either you're awake or you're about to be."** A voice cooed from above and Ada could feel the dark shadow covering her tied form.

Ada opened her eyes, looking up towards the woman as best as she could.

'Rose' towered over her, arms folded against her chest. Her black hair was hanging loosely from her ponytail.

**"Oh, right. Duct tape. Of course I forgot."** The black haired woman frowned, crouching down to grip the tape by the edges. **"This will sting a bit."** She peeled it off slowly until finally she tossed it away. Ada could feel the red mark across her cheeks.

She smiled at the crouched woman. **"What is it you want, that you had to knock me out and tie me up?"**

**"I needed your phone. I figured you'd have his number, that guy.."** She looked away, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

**"Whose number?"** Ada asked, her eyes narrowing at the words the woman spoke.

**"Albert Wesker."** Was all the woman said.

**"So.. you are the woman from Italy."** Ada inquired, curiosity streaking across her small voice.

**"Mmm... Yeah. That's me."** She could sense the truthfulness in her words.

**"Do you have any water? My throat's dry.."** Ada whispered, coughing a bit. Her throat was indeed dry.

The woman nodded, rising to her feet and vanishing through the connected bathroom, returning with a handful of water. **"Sorry, but there aren't glasses in there, so.. Don't worry. I washed my hands first."**

Ada's eyes narrowed, but when the woman crouched beside her she shifted so that when the water was to her lips she wouldn't spill it all. She drank it in a few gulps.

**"What time is it? What day? How long have I been out?"** Ada asked once the woman wiped her wet hands on her pants, drying them.

**"Uhh.. You've been out for several hours, throughout the night. It's December 26th. It's about.. 12 AM, afternoon."** Rose answered her, glancing up towards her.

Eyes met and light brown were lost within deep pools of emerald. Neither moved, but Ada was the first to speak. **"There's.. grey in your eyes.."** She whispered, transfixed by the under-color that was barely visible.

Rose looked away, sighing. **"A trick of the light, I assure you."** She smiled at the spy, her eyes holding sadness. **"Now! Sorry I knocked you out. Didn't need you hearing our conversation. And don't bother checking your phone. The evidence of the call is long gone."** Her smile shifted into a grin.

**"Just who are you?"** Ada's eyes had narrowed, suddenly realizing that 'Rose' was a fake name.

**"A.. lost relic that you need not concern yourself with. I'm just here.."** She tapped at her head. **"To figure out my past."**

**"Memory loss?"** Ada asked, arching an eyebrow at the woman.

The black haired woman shrugged her shoulders. **"Amnesic... Amnesia, whatever you want to call it."**

**"Ahh.."** Ada whispered, nodding her head at this answer. **"So you must have some sort of connection to Wesker. What are you to him?"**

**"I don't know.."** 'Rose' blinked, looking towards the ceiling with a slight curl in her lips, which tilted to form a frown. **"For all I know I could never have met him."**

Ada nodded again, understanding this statement.

**"I'm Catalina."** The woman said.

* * *

**"Dammit! Everything had been perfect until Marc screwed it up!"** A loud voice cut clear over a bustle of people, the female's tone showing signs of clear irritation, though at what was yet unknown. Her fists were clenched, her sharp teeth biting at her bottom lip hard enough to part the flesh, a trickle of blood slipping down over the pink skin.

A male picked himself from the crowded group, stepping over to her. From within the depths of his pocket he pulled out a cloth, pushing up the woman's jaw with his pointer finger while dabbing at her bleeding lip with the rag.

**"Sister, dear, calm down. No need to make such a fuss over something as trivial as a chess game."** A soft laughter followed the male's voice, indicating that he was somewhat amused by the woman, whose head had jerked to the side after the blood had been wiped away. The chess game he had mentioned had been the day before.

**"You know how much I fancy a straight victory.. It held no right for Marc to push the pieces off the board.."** Her low whine was evident and her tone was pitiful, like a child's. Usually she wouldn't get this upset, but the game had taken hours to play out because Marc had decided to take his sweet time with each of his turns, delaying the inevitable; another victory for the woman.

Loretta Everett hated to lose at anything, especially a strategic game like Chess, one that she favored over the knock-off version of Checkers, as she claimed it to be. In her line of work.. strategy was very important. It took months of planning to make everything fit to perfection so that things could commence as it should. She was the key piece to Wesker's game and she would not let herself slip up and prove to be worthless when she was not. She was needed.

She was required to win the game.

Without her mind, without her planning, without her preparations and active on-goings of the secret projects, then things would fall apart. She wouldn't allow that.

She would rise to greater heights.

Her brother, on the other hand.. was Aden, a very handsome gentleman soldier, as she called him. Women flocked to him, yet he turned them down for no apparent reason other than that he 'was busy'. They were the same age, but they were so different. They weren't full-blooded siblings.. they weren't even siblings at all, matter of fact. Aden had saved her from a car wreck and had taken her in when she lacked a home and family to take care of her. He became her family, her sole guardian, her savior.

Wesker had provided the medical attention to her bruised and dying body at the time.. and in a way, she owed him her life. Two strong men that she would fight for until the bitter end.

Whispered rumors of her and Aden being more then family skittered about the group, taunting her with its hidden meaning, but she denied it all. Aden did look at her with a somewhat different look unlike any that he gave the other girls, but she didn't bat her lashes at him. She ignored that gaze he delivered.

One time he had even cornered her in her bedroom, one hand pressed against the wall beside her shoulder, his head hanging and hovering just inches from her neck like he wanted to.. bite her or do more than simply stare at her tan skin, but after a full three minutes of them standing in silence he had pushed away from the wall, leaving the room.. and leaving behind a confused Loretta.

After that, things had been semi awkward, but soon it had been in the back of her mind, another mystery.

**"Yes, yes. You and your winnings."** Aden had a slight.. accent. It was bordering between British and Irish.. yet twisted with a small hint of German? It was strange, since his past was mostly unknown, heritage-wise.

Loretta glared sharply at him, a scowl present along her features. **"Aye! At least I con win!"** The dark expression shifted to an honest grin. The way she said con instead of can was just another show of her accent, unknown though it be.

Aden sighed deeply, frowning at her choice of words. **"Winning isn't everything. I just care about completing the mission. 'Winning' and 'losing' don't exactly fit in my line of work. Just the objective. You know that."** He clapped her on the shoulder with his palm.

**"Aye, yeah, but what's the fun in that? A game isn't good unless you spice it up."** She placed a hand on her hip, the scowl returning.

A deep voice cut the two off, a man detaching himself from the group to step towards them. **"Cool it, mates. Bickering and bantering needs to cease. We're about to head out. You ready, Aden?"** The man was tall, skinny, with black glasses concealing the green orbs underneath. He was dressed in combat gear, a simple vest covered by a camo jacket with camo pants, a rifle slung across his back. His thick brown hair had been cropped short with spikes at the back, a long scar tracing from his collarbone to his jaw line. He was the team's sniper and a damn good one at that. He grinned at the pair, slapping Aden across the arm. **"No use getting riled up before the mission, eh? We'll be shipped out tomorrow. Wesker's orders. Sorry, Loretta, but you can't come. Strictly H.C.F. this time. We'll try to behave without you."** He snickered at the woman.

**"Oi! Shut your trap. You'll be perfectly fine without me. Just watch over Aden, will ya?"** She saw the man nod, a grin sparking across her features. She could see Aden frowning, mouth opening to defend himself. **"Now, now, Aden."** She said, as he closed his mouth, frown deepening. **"I'm jesting. Calm down."**

**"Yeah, yeah."** He waved an arm dismissively at the pair. **"Hey.. Charleston. Got an extra smoke?"** He grinned at Loretta's formed frown.

**"Aye, smoking's bad for ya. Should quit before you lose a lung."** He rolled his eyes at Loretta's words, casting them aside from her typically playful manner.

**"Nah."** He replied nonchalantly as Charleston pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his side pouch, sliding one out and passing it to Aden.

Aden pulled out a Zippo lighter, putting the cig in his mouth before bringing the lighter up to the tip. Cupping the light, he lit it, watching as the flames licked at the end. Once lit, he put his Zippo up, inhaling deeply before moving the cigarette away and exhaling the smoke. **"Ahhh.."** He muttered with a smile.

**"Disgusting.."** His sister commented, causing him to grin.

**"Only as disgusting as your drinking habits."** He retorted, hearing her sharp intake of air. This caused his grin to widen. Of course he knew that she drunk. He had smelled it on her breath one night, though she tried to hide it with soda and breath mints.

She looked away, her cheeks flushed, muttering something foul under her breath at her sibling.

Charleston looked between the two, an eyebrow arched with a thin smile. **"Ah, sibling feuding. How interesting. That aside, you have a phone call to attend to Aden. Best take care of it."** Aden nodded and moved past the other H.C.F. members, vanishing through a door. They were in a small compound within a thickly dense forest in Europe, though the exact location was a secret. She closed her eyes as she focused on her thoughts.

**[Loretta's Thoughts]**

_Shadow. A section of H.C.F. Their section, or squad. This section is broken down into 3 units, groups or teams._ _Each unit has a leader and three members also._ _Shadow in general consists of 12 individuals.. broken down, each unit has 4 in them. This set-up is specifically for Shadow only. We, me and those of the H.C.F., stand and sit in this room, the 'Meeting' Room, which is basically a giant office. All units are assembled here._

_In the **First Unit**, the 'distraction', as the leader of it, is Micheal Charleston. He's the top notch sniper. His unit is the one who not only provides a way in, but a means to keep the guards and other issues out of the other's hair, but mostly on the outside. This ranges from tactical ploys of decoys, explosives, tripped alarms, wiring arrangements (varying from cutting off power to frying the systems), bully tactics.. hand to hand fighting with guards and even sabotage of surrounding objects/items. Some connected, but most were independent. In his group with him are Anthony, Matthew and Selina._

_Branching from that unit.. Anthony Barcson is the skinny male with spiked brunette hair, shoulder length in the back, with deep olive hues for eyes. He's the typical happy-go-lucky guy with the cocky attitude. He's standing off to the side, lounging in a chair with his eyes closed._

_Matthew Hughes is the one standing closer to the group, talking with Selina about some topic of interest. He's short, five foot five, weighing around one hundred and forty pounds. He's the one who had decided to dye his long hair a deep green that had streaks of brown in it. It matched his camo to some extents, even his eyes reflected this because of their rich brown color._

_Selina Morgan, the last one on that unit and the female of it, is the shy girl who can handle a gun well. She's dressed in her simple camo shorts with a white t-shirt and a camo jacket over it. Her thick blonde hair is tied up into a low ponytail, streaks of brown highlighting her bangs. She always wears those black contacts over her originally green eyes. She's also the marksman of the unit, skilled at hitting a target beyond the yard limits of the others. Her precision and accuracy was a rarity of the women among their group._

_In the **Second Unit:** Timothy Morison, on the other hand, is the brute. A massive guy.. around six foot two with a two hundred and seventy pound body mass of muscle, they say. He wears his black hair short and kept hidden below his cap, but one could see the dominant blue of his eyes. He's the leader of the front line unit, also known as the handy's or directors. They are the first ones in the building, clearing the way and dealing with anyone left over or hiding from the sights of the first unit. In his group are Ryan, Nicholas and Ray._

_Ryan Lawrence, or muscle man. Though small for his age, he keeps his body in shape. His strength is one of the highest among the unit, aside from Timothy's. Five foot eight, with frosty aqua orbs and a short head of brown hair. He was clad in his camo attire, appearing just like the others, but with a more stoic expression._

_Nicholas Starling, the silent man who always seems to stick close to Ryan. I swear the two are secret lovers, though I honestly don't care. I guess they're just really close friends. They were both in the military before joining the H.C.F. Bluish green orbs were half hidden by the long bangs of grayish brown hair, which also swept down past his shoulders. He was normally clad in hues of black, ranging from white to gray, but as of today he has on his camo gear._

_Ray Willton, with his six foot four frame and two hundred and fifty four build, was a semi-giant, at least that's what we called him. He was taller than Timothy, but smaller body-wise, just barely though. He mostly dressed in browns and grays, matching his brown strands of hair, just brushing against his shoulders, and his emerald gemstones for eyes, but today the camo was dominant in his outfit._

_In the **Third Unit:** Last but not least is the 'finale', inner's, or Deviation, as they are called. This could be considered the second front, or even the back up. Sometimes they have been called the clean-up crew. At the head of this unit is Aden Everett, the golden haired male who is my brother, even if not by blood. His eyes.. are pure gold stones and his hair length is far below his ears. His customary red outfit had been discarded for the typical camo that the others had donned. There was one time when I recalled someone asking if he was a vampire due to his sharp front teeth. He had laughed, shook his head and walked away._

_Karen Edwards, the dirty blonde-headed, charcoal eyed woman. Her hair goes down to just above her shoulders, bangs sweeping over her left eye. She's the 'final scout', or specifically the one who scans the area around the place they would be at, afterwards, looking for any stranglers who had gotten past the others._

_Beatrice Miller, the silent woman that rarely ever uttered a word. The only one she had spoken to was the one who had hired her, Micheal, who is the overall 'boss' of the squad. She hadn't even responded when Wesker was before her. He had asked her a question, but she had simply tilted her head at him, an eyebrow arched as if in curiosity. It was a wonder he hadn't struck her for such an insult, but he had walked away. Her hair was reddish brown, but the red was clearly dominant. It's long, but held up in a ponytail/bun contraption. Pink eyes are on her face.. and her skin is pale. One could tell by her white skin tone and odd eyes that she is Albino._

_Julian Fox, the other male on the team. His hair is kept hidden in a hat and his eyes are always hidden by dark goggles. One could tell, though, that if he removed the goggles he would have boyish features. He was more of the comedic relief of the unit, though.. dark in its ways._

**[End of Thoughts]**

A sudden hand slapped her back, causing her to blink and come back to reality, exiting her thoughts with a sigh. She turned to see Aden smiling gently. **"You and that far off gaze, eh?"** He commented. **"That was Wesker."**

She raised an eyebrow at him. **"What'd he want?"**

**"Change of plans. He said to bring you along, but to keep you safe, which I very much intend to do."** A scowl formed on his features. She nodded, understanding the need to bring her on the mission. The T-Veronica virus. She stayed quiet.

**"We leave.. after the marking of 12."** He continued. He glanced down at his phone, which was held up and open. **"It's.. 3:36 PM."**

**"Understood."** She nodded her head once more.

It was time for her to prepare for the mission.


	14. 14: Leaving Germany- Destination Unknown

**Author:  
**

_Alrighty! A smaller chapter about Catalina, though it basically connects with her last chapter, Chapter 11. She __has a.. sudden change of heart! Sooner than expected you'll get to see some communication with Wesker and Catalina, and this time not simply on the phone. But that's in her next chapter.~ Read this one to understand more._  


**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's. _

_______________Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, [Night], Venellza Larx, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine._

___****__****__littlevamp: ch. 13: Yeah. xD Ada's very.. picking, meaning she likes to figure stuff out in any way she can. And yeah. It never actually went into the details of the H.C.F. soldiers, so I just kinda threw that in there for a better view, plus some of them are going to be important characters later on. Lol. LOL. Ah yeah! Me and you against zombies? They won't stand a chance. ;D I could totally see myself running into a pole. xD I'd just be kinda freaking out and suddenly! A wild pole appears! Nilion takes 100 damage by running into pole! Critical! Nilion faints! LOL. Totally Pokemon style. xD  
_

* * *

She only managed to catch a few hours of sleep, though that was not required. She quickly realized that sleep was slowly becoming a second-nature thing, kind of like.. when one begins to forget how to dream. Eventually dreaming will rarely surface or vanish all together. It was similar to such a thing, but the last two days had tired her out. Her body was beyond its limit, she could feel it.

She didn't feel.. _human_. Not in the very least, aside from eating and sleeping, but she knew eventually those would be discarded.

She curled into a ball on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs, her knees pressed against her throat and jaw. She was terrified, yes, but she would be 'brave'. Once she found out the truth, the events of her past.. then she could allow this facade to slip away. Until then her anger and curiosity would still any deep feeling stirring in her.

Her conversation with Ada had revealed nothing, just more confusion. She did learn, though, that Ada worked for the man she had spoken with on the phone.

Albert.. Wesker.

The name rang in her head like a buzzing bee, irritating her thoughts with its tender claws that were sharp as razors. Revealing her name though had not hindered her in any way. It was unimportant since it was not her 'real' name, but a name given to her by some man on a video tape. Jack Theryl.. Why did Jack speak such riddles? What was so important about her past? Why couldn't she remember a bloody thing aside from what she had unlocked already?

These thoughts caused anger to boil in her system. She rolled over on the bed, face slightly flushed.

She reached over the edge, grabbing at the paper lying at the base of her backpack. She lifted it, scanning the page as if anew. She had already read the page. It was the paper from Laura's Notebook. A sudden memory flashed in her mind, unlocked:

**[Mind Slot 3**** Start]**_**  
**_

_The gentle echo of crackling slithered about the room. Warmth from the fire radiated around the slender frame resting back against the stone wall that was a part of the foundation for the fireplace. Her arms were crossed against her chest as her green eyes roamed about the furniture of the small space, scanning the walls and floor, and even the ceiling. Everything was simple, orderly. Very much like the man who inhabited the room. He was seated behind the wooden desk in his old leather chair, his hands crossed on the table before him, leaning almost towards her direction. His glassy orbs locked on her frame as he observed her._

_She shivered under his gaze, not liking how he peered at her like a specimen instead of a human being, no matter that she was only a child. Her white dress had not been ruined from the long trip they had partaken in, but it was a bit ruffled from moving around. She was a hyper-active child who couldn't sit still for long, but.. now she was so calm and still, leaning against the fireplace wall like she was serious._

_Her lips were twisted down into a slight frown, but she didn't say anything._

_The young man, Spencer, stood from his chair suddenly and stepped over to her, placing his hand underneath her chin and moving it up so that she was looking up at him._

_He wore a simple smile upon his features, his glassy orbs softened. **"My dear, don't look so gloomy. You are doing an excellent task, being here. Your parents would be very proud of you."**_

_Her eyes narrowed. She was a smart girl. She had an uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying. **"Proud of me? For what? Offering my body for a prototype experimental project? What are you not telling me?"** Such a brain for someone her age._

_His hold on her jaw tightened so that she could not move it. His eyes hardened. **"Dear, whatever do you mean? This is a simple project about a certain group of gifted children."**_

_She pushed his hand from her jaw, looking away to her left. **"If you say so."**_

_Her head perked up as she asked him. **"Oh. What did you need, Lord Spencer?"** She hated calling him lord. It made her feel like a pet._

_**"Blood sample."** He held up a syringe in his other hand, the one that had dangled by his side._

_**"Take it."** She looked up as he punctured her skin with the needle, drawing blood. After it was drawn, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She went out to the balcony that connected with his office._

**[Mind Slot 3 End]**

Lord.. Spencer? Blood sample? Project? This confused her so much. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to cast aside the memory that had managed to resurface from being locked away in a Mind Slot. She wanted to get away, to never face what she knew was coming. She'd have to confront her 'past' and those in it. She knew that her memories would only bring pain, but yet her curiosity was unbending, pressuring her to find more, to discover the rest of them.

She wanted to learn the truth behind the memories, to figure everything out.

She rose from her bed, tossing aside the paper. It would only prove difficult as it progressed.

Her attitude changed at the small knock on her door. She shifted towards the door, opening it- only to see Ada standing before her.

She blinked. **"Erm.. you're free?"** She asked with a bit of shock in her voice.

**"Yeah, wasn't that difficult."** Ada looked away.

**"Well.. I do not require your presence here any longer. You may leave."** She waved a hand towards the spy, dismissing her.

**"Would.. you like to see Wesker?"** Ada whispered, catching Catalina's attention.

**"Not yet. To be honest, I'd rather not see him. I feel like.. trouble is around that man, even if I don't really know him."** Catalina sighed, pushing past Ada and walking out into the hallway.

The spy turned towards her departing form. **"You sure are a strange one, but.. nice."** She called out, causing Catalina to stop and turn back towards her with a faint smile. **"You don't seem cold-hearted like everyone else. I hope.. that you remain that way."** She folded her arms against her chest. **"What lies ahead of you.. will not be pleasant. Just keep in mind that you are you, no matter what your past holds."**

The black haired woman stood there, eying the brown haired spy with a cautious looks. **"Yeah.. thanks, I guess."** And with that she turned and continued walking, turning around the corner to descend the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen, hearing the engine spark up in the red mustang that Ada had drove minutes later.

She smiled, looking down at her hands with a look of interest. **"Eh.."** She muttered to herself. She would need to confront Wesker eventually, why not sooner?

She vanished out the kitchen doorway, heading outside. She saw the mustang move backwards, but she pushed past the gate, stepping up to the driver's side. The car stopped, the window rolling down and Ada peeked up at her.

**"Yeah?"** Ada asked.

**"Where are you heading?"** Catalina tilted her head at the woman.

**"I can't tell you where.. but.. Wesker is there. Interested?"** Ada replied, arching an eyebrow at the woman.

**"Actually.. I think I will go."** She spoke softly. Her and Wesker's conversation rang in her mind. She had told him that she had other stuff to attend to, but it could wait. Maybe if she met him.. she could remember something. That was the sole reason for agreeing to go with Ada. **"Let me get my things."** When she said this, Ada nodded. She then headed back into the mansion, running up the stairs.

She entered her room and minutes later Scott's footsteps were entering her room.

**"Leaving?"** Scott asked as he noticed her shuffling through her backpacks.

**"Mhm. I'll be back though, so watch my room and my things, will ya?"** She glanced towards him, seeing him nod. **"Thank you. I will be back."** She patted the pistol at her hip and also the one on her thigh to make sure they were there.

**"Where are you going?"** Scott asked with a dip in his eyebrows.

**"To meet Wesker."** She pulled out her phone, stuffing it into her pocket. She grabbed her other backpack, emptying everything in it onto the bed. She grabbed a change of clothes, stuffing it into the bag while also grabbing typical woman things, such as a hairbrush, makeup, etc.

**"I see.. Be careful, please."** Scott sighed heavily.

She nodded, though not turning towards him. **"I will."** She said. Once a few other things were in the backpack, she zipped it close and tossed it over her shoulder, turning to face him fully. **"Stay here. Be safe yourself."** She told him as she moved past him and down the hallway. It was odd to see her change her mind so quickly, but she felt it was the right thing to do. Maybe she could avoid that threat from Wesker.. about arranging a place to meet.. She clutched the backpack strap, taking the steps two at a time and then dashing out the front door.

She saw Ada waiting in her mustang and she slid around the vehicle, opening the passenger door and shifting the seat forward. She tossed her bag into the back and then fixed the seat, sitting down and closing the door. Ada glanced towards her with that eyebrow still raised. **"Ready?"**

**"Yeah."** Catalina sighed. **"Let's go."**

**"Sorry, but.. you can't be awake to see."** Ada's hand flashed in her line of vision and she felt a sharp pain in her neck before blackness consumed her vision. Funny, right? Ada was pulling a move that one wouldn't think her capable of.

The car roared and took off down the road with its cautious driver and its sleeping passenger in tow.


	15. 15: Wesker and Night's 2nd IM!

**Author:  
**

_It's taken me awhile to finish this one due to lots of art having to be drawn, plus RP stuff for another site, and then I had to design more stuff for Catalina, such as the Notebook Pages and Mind Slots. Have to do the Research Notes also.. ffff. Lot on my plate, plus family is here. Woootttttt. Lol. You're going to see two views in this. Do you remember that one view in Chapter 10? The silver haired man who crept in on Claire while she was in her cell? You're going to see him in this chapter. So this one includes Wesker as the first view, then that silver haired man from before as the second view. __Anyways. Here's Chapter 15. Hope you enjoy it. :D_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's._

_Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, [Night], Venellza Larx, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine._

___**littlevamp: ch. 14: Heh. Sorry. xD Yes, this chapter has Wesker. Haha. But sadly you won't see that meeting between him and Catalina just yet.~ -Grins.-**_

* * *

Wesker was restless. Ever since that phone call with her he had been this way, irking him to no end. His fingers drummed against the desk's top, cat-like golden orbs scanning his room lazily. He was still a little frustrated that she had managed to capture Ada, but that would be resolved. He had told her that no harm could be brought to his spy without it being repaid to her. She would not defy his words, he could sense it.

He rose from his chair, glancing towards his laptop's screen. It was 5 PM, December 26th. Tomorrow they would head out. He was aware that the H.C.F. squad Shadow was preparing. He also remembered the phone call with Aden. He had told the man to bring his sister along, Loretta. He would require her presence for this mission. He breathed out heavily, almost a sigh, but his head tilted at the sound of his phone ringing. Again? Who was it now?

He lifted the phone, opening it once more, checking the caller's name. It was Ada. He accepted the call, pressing his phone to his ear. **"Ada?"** He asked.

**"Wesker."** Ada greeted him. He smiled for once. So she was free? **"I'm bringing a present for you. You still at your current location?"**

**"Yes, Miss Wong. What sort of present are you delivering?"** He asked with an arch of his eyebrow, though she would not see this.

**"Good, good. And you'll see when I get there. For now, be patient. Presents are a surprise."** She chuckled lightly and hung up. His curiosity of this 'present' had risen, but he kept it under control.

He'd just have to wait. He felt really odd as of late. Was his virus acting up? Was he stable?

He'd have to check. He felt a bit.. more human than normal. Most of it he had discarded, but some still lingered.

His computer beeped.. He glanced over to it, noticing an IM blinking. He leaned forward, reading the name. So Night was online? He opened the item, scanning the simple words.

**[Night]:** _Greetings, W._

He read the IM message, an eyebrow arched.

**[W || A]:** _Hello, Larx._

He replied back.

**[Night]:** _Oho. So you're calling me by my name now, eh? Heh. Lovely.._

He could almost hear the laughter following those words. So Venellza Larx was this man's name, not just a reference.

**[W || A]:** _What are your intentions for contacting me?_

He asked, hoping for a solid answer. He didn't feel up to dealing with riddles.

**[Night]:** _Wouldn't you like to know? But since I am.. feeling gracious.. I'll let you in on a tip. Be wary of Everett. Betrayal is written all over that individual._

**[W || A]:**_ What evidence do you have to make such a heavy accusation against Everett?__  
_

Aden was going to betray him? His fingers drummed against the top of the desk.

**[Night]:** _Tomorrow you are heading to Rockfort Island to retrieve two things; a girl and a virus. How do I know this? I do my research, not to mention traitors leak 'secrets'. You should keep your pets on shorter leashes lest they bite your neighbor._

Wesker felt irritation at this. Since Larx knew this.. was it known by others as well? As if reading his mind, Night replied again.

**[Night]:** _But don't worry. I'm the only one who knows and I have no intention of spreading your little secrets._

**[W || A]:**___ My, my. Well informed. You must be quite good. I request a meeting with you. I'd like to meet the one who knows so much about me.. and William._

**[Night]:**___Ah, ah, ah. We'll meet. Just be patient. You can't get to me like you did with Catalina._

How did he know of that conversation? This man was damn good.. Did he tap into the phone call somehow? He'd have to check into that at a later moment.

**[W || A]:**_ You are a very peculiar individual, Larx._

It was a full ten minutes before Night replied.

**[Night]:** _The best in the business, though the business between you and I will be far from over with when it is said and done. But for now.. I'll leave you with one final parting warning and statement. No harm is to come to Catalina. She is to remain in the condition she is in, unharmed and alive. No torture is to befall her nor any form of punishment you may think of. _

**[Night]:** _If this is not heeded, then your precious Operation Novafire and Project Neptune will crumble. I will completely destroy you. Yes, I'm very much aware of your actions and tasks aside from those known. It takes only a genius to get into your hidden files. Not to mention it is easy for one such as I to kill a Tyrant of your stature._

**[Night]:** _Is that understood?_

Wesker's fingers stopped drumming. This man was threatening him? His lips twitched at the mention of the secret Operation and Project he had underway in the shadows. This man was a danger to him. A threat. He needed to dispose of him.. but for now.. he'd play along.

**[W || A]:**_ Your warning is taken and will not be gone against, but I have a warning of my own. Should you leak any information concerning me or my projects.. Catalina will not live long._

**[Night]:** _A threat for a threat? Amusing. Until next time, W._

With that the connection was cut, the user now offline. Wesker balled up his fist and slammed it down onto the table, denting it. He gritted his teeth in anger, trying to calm himself.

He needed to stay in control. Now he just wanted time to speed by so he could head to Rockfort. He sighed heavily, glancing towards his ceiling with dull eyes hidden by black shades.

**"Interesting week so far.."** He muttered.

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the screen, noting the simple black background with a white rose in the center of the wallpaper. The room was dark, the only light coming from the laptop screen. Silver strands of hair rested lazily along his bare shoulders, his jacket and shirt discarded onto the bed a few feet from him. He was sitting in a chair, laptop in his lap. Open on his screen was an IM bar.. and he had just had a conversation with the one and only Albert Wesker.

He also had a document pulled up with detailed information, from his ally, concerning the mentioned Operation Novafire and Project Neptune, but he paid the screen no mind. He had his hands in the cookie jar, yes, but he wouldn't get caught, especially when meddling with people of Wesker's stature. No, this silver haired man was too professional. His target was her. She had always been his target, ever since her slumber. He knew who she was. All those who had come into contact with her, Ada and Wesker, had no clue who she really was. The only ones who knew her true identity was himself and Scott Marcus, the man from the mansion she had been staying at. Yes.. Scott.. The soldier son of the famous Umbrella founder James Marcus.

He minimized the IM bar after scanning the last thing Wesker had sent him.

**[Night]:** _A threat for a threat? Amusing. Until next time, W._

**[W || A]:**___ Until next time and so tread carefully; you are on dangerous waters._

It had brought a grin to his face. Albert Wesker.. a very interesting individual with wealth and knowledge, not to mention steadily growing power.

His target, though.. Catalina Voronix, the lavishly powerful black haired woman from his past. Yes, Laura Wesker had been a very smart child at first, but that had been expanded after her infection. Not much was noted about her past, aside from what Spencer kept hidden.. but he would find it. Catalina had always fascinated him. She was different then Wesker, yet the same. Within her body was the Progenitor virus, a strange liquid that had taken over her system with ease. Now, once brought back from being killed.. it became a whole new ball park. Spencer had added something else to her dose, different from the ones given to the other 12. He added Spike to it, a prototype chemical that would make her, in theory, far more powerful than any of the others with a few additional changes.

Because of Spike she had her unique eyes and different powers. She was similar to Wesker in some aspects, but she was more advanced. Neither were aware of it, though. He doubted that Wesker was even aware of her identity, but perhaps he was on the track to discovering it. If he had discovered it by now she would have been top on his list to capture and/or destroy. She could be his undoing.. with the right push, of course. Back to the topic of her appearance.. Her grey orbs were a clear-cut sign of her transformation into the infection state. Black hair that was once brown.. was another sign. The third sign would be a small scar on the right palm.

But this of course had been drawn out in a lengthy theory, along with a few test subjects that had died after success rates had been increased. Spencer had made sure she was different and as such.. had kept it a secret.

He stood from his chair, setting his laptop in it before stretching. He glanced around the room, a slight smile on his lips. **"Well, that was amusing."** He said, in reference to the IM conversation he had minimized. His 'cabin', or room, was two levels above Claire Redfield's cell. It was temporary, but he'd deal with it. He was more concerned about their destination; Rockfort Island. In a sense he was 'escorting' Claire there yet he was also a shadow. He wouldn't make himself known once there. He'd vanish into the background. His main target was not at the destination and he had no intention of meeting with Wesker just yet.

He rubbed at his neck, his smile switching to a frown. **"Trouble, trouble, trouble. Always a mess."** He grumbled.

He grabbed his shirt, tugging it on before scooping up his jacket, tossing it on. He moved back over to his laptop, glancing down at it. Close it or leave it open? A hard decision. He went with the latter, allowing the screen to cast its glow around the small room.

He picked up his laptop, sitting down again. He rested the laptop in his lap, opening up the detailed information.. but then minimized it, opening up a document from his files. It was a copy of the sheet he had had days before, a part of Laura's Notebook. It was the second page.

(As on the page that Laura had read, this one had the number **2** on the top right, along with the letter **L** on the top left.)

On the first line it said: **Day 1, Facility**.

He began to read it.

_**/So when I got here.. there was like, this mob of people outside, just waiting to catch even a glimpse of me, though I don't know why. What was so special about a kid my age? I don't understand this.. idiocy, surrounding this place. But anyways. The door opens and Spencer steps out.. but he turns to me, still in the car, and extends his hand to me, all gentleman-like. What's his deal?**_

_**/So me, being raised right, accepts his hand and allows him to help me out of this.. strange vehicle. I couldn't tell what we were in. I wasn't very acquainted with cars and such, but yeah. As soon as I step out of the vehicle the people go at it with questions. I closed my eyes because of the harsh sunlight but I remember the whiteness of the building.. and I could feel the cold wind hitting my bare skin.**_

**_/My free hand moved down to brush at my dress, to fix it. I felt myself being pulled forward by Spencer, towards the group. And here came the questions. _"Lord Spencer, do you think it will work?"_ and _"Will she be ready within the week?"_ and _"How old is she?"_ Etc. They just kept coming. I zoned out, not interested in petty talk. Spencer answered them while I just stood there, eyes closed against the sunlight. It was too bright. I was used to the darkness of my bedroom._**

**_/I heard shuffling as the group moved away, heading back towards the building, but I didn't open my eyes even then. I heard his voice, proudly spoken. _"Shall we, my dear?"_ My dear? What the hell? I almost laughed at this man, but I just nodded at him. I was too tired from the ride to argue. I missed mom and dad.. I missed my brother... I just wanted to go home._**

He smiled at the attitude that she had held back then, so fiery and conflicting, so.. defying.

He pulled up the third page he had managed to find, scanning it.

(Number **3** on the top right, along with the letter **L** on the top left.)

**Day 1, Entry** was on the first line, as always.

_**/Man! This place is huge! Hallways branched off in all directions with rooms ten times the size of my bedroom back home. The library here is stocked with books by the hundreds, of all sorts, and the kitchen area here.. delicious looking food. But of course this was just part of the tour. I was shuffled into the 'conference room' by Spencer, alone.. and he just sat at the head of the table, signing papers.**_

_**/He even whistled! What was his deal? A little boy had greeted me, as soon as I had entered the place, with short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. He seemed nice.. and so he came in here, into the room I was at, and started talking to me, about anything on his mind. He asked me questions and what my name was, where I had lived, stuff like that.. He had drug me away to some room to play with him for awhile before grabbing my hand and taking me back to that stupid conference room.**_

**_/I remember him pulling me towards Spencer and him asking the man:_ "May we go outside? I want to show Laura the birds." _Man he was brave.. Spencer had nodded to him, glancing over to us._ "You may, but take Scott with you." _and Al, the boy, responded with:_ "Alright." _We left the room, giggling like the children we were. We found 'Scott' in some hallway._**

**_/Scott was leaning against a wall, but he turned when Al yelled his name, smiling at us._ "Yo?" _He asked with the cutest accent ever. It was.. British? I wasn't sure and I never asked. But our fun was ruined as we heard footsteps echo behind us. We turned to see Spencer moving towards us. Apparently he wasn't done with me yet. I almost growled at him! I was so ticked off._ "Sorry Laura, but you're going to have to postpone the bird watching. Come with me." _And then he turned, walking away. Al squeezed my hand before I followed after him.. but I glanced back to wave to them._**

_**/I was sooo ticked off! What was SPENCER'S DEAL?! I mean seriously! One minute he's dismissing me and the next he's tracking me down to order me away! I'm not a dog! Ugh, people like him make me so sick with anger.**_

His laughter radiated through the room. She was definitely a handful of a child, especially when she had first arrived. He recalled that. Scott.. What a friendly man. Al had been a stupid, naive child, he remembered. The boy couldn't stand up for himself. He was just pathetic.

But.. all in all, the boy was a good boy which was a rare trait for where he was at the time.

He smiled fondly in remembrance of the child, now long forgotten by almost all. Only a few knew of that little boy.. himself, included.

His attention turned to the monitor beside his bed, its flashing golden light illuminating the rest of the room in a fiery glow. He rose, shutting the laptop and placing it into his carrier bag, which he simply called a satchel. He slung it across his back, gathering his things, though little they were. He grabbed his pistol; a pure silver and black Beretta 92, custom made with a silencer, along with 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge. Instead of the typically used box magazine, this one was fitted with a special magazine which could hold up to 18 rounds, 19 with one in the chamber. The mechanism of the gun was elegant and very well done, especially on the inside, the first of its kind to have a hidden side-area on the handle/grip part, where an extra 5 rounds were kept on both sides.

He stuffed it into the side of his belt, on his left hip, throwing his jacket's end over it to conceal it. No sense in flashing around a pricey weapon and one as unique as his.

He secured his belongings into the side of his satchel before leaving the room in a jog.

People ran past him, heading up the stairs to the next floor. He turned and followed them up to the deck, coming to a halt as he glanced over and out into the sea around the vessel. He noticed Rockfort Island was coming within sight. So.. A grin crossed his face.. It was time for the fun to begin. He cracked his knuckles, moving over to the side to place a hand along the railing, staring at the landmass before him. He pulled his phone out, glancing at the time. 8 PM, December 26th.

**"Show time!"** His grin widened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So basically in this chapter you learned a few important details. Yes, that silver haired man is Night, aka Venellza Larx. You learned that he knows Al and Scott from Catalina's memory. You learned a bit more on Catalina's past, along with Spike. You also read a mention of '_Operation Novafire and Project Neptune_', aka Wesker's 'hidden agenda's', or side projects to be exact. You also hear something from Night about Everett betraying Wesker. Will this prove true? Will Aden betray our blonde tyrant? You'll have to find out. ;D


	16. Christmas Message

**Author:**

So this is just something I felt like adding since it's the holidays and a popular one at that. We're also closing in on the end of 2012 and the beginning of 2013. I thank you all for your support and kind words, along with the amusement brought to me with writing this story. It's just getting started.~ I'll keep on writing this story until it's finished. Just be aware that this is going to be a long road to get this done.~

After Christmas it may be a bit before the next chapter is released. I wanted to go ahead and do a few and then start to release them. So after Christmas is over I'll work quickly to get a few chapters ahead so I can get them out without taking forever to write them on the spot. xD

Anyways! I hope you have a wonderful holiday with your friends and family and you have a good time.~ So without further adieu I'll take my leave to spend Christmas with my relatives. Take care and stay safe, everyone. c:

One final thing; Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all! :D


	17. 16: Hectic Day- Simple As That

**Author:  
**

_Sorry for the delay fffffff. Got distracted by art, working a bit on False Facade and reading other fanfics. xD Here's chapter 16! Enjoy. You also get introduced to a new character, though she's not a major character. You'll meet her in Ada's part. This chapter also has 3 views instead of the usual one or two. Claire, Loretta and then Ada._

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, HUNK, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's._

_Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, [Night], Francesca the maid, Venellza Larx, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine._

___**littlevamp: ch. 15: Heh.~ Cliffhangers are fun. Means you have to keep reading to find out what else happens. xD Hmm, I wonder that too. I also wonder how Aden will betray him. There's more to Larx then meets the eye. I'm having so much fun designing him and his personality and actions and history and stuff like that. xD Mhm, good with intel. Haha. I wonder.. in the end, if they fought, which of them would win? But right now most would lean towards Wesker winning because he has the Progenitor virus in him, but there's.. something odd about Larx. He seems crazy. And thanks. c:**_

* * *

The high pitch whistling tone was what shook her from sleep. She jumped up from the bed, glancing around her cell with wide eyes, though she could see only a bit of the room. She pulled out her phone, opening it and using it for light to see better. There was a plate of food beside her bed and she moved over to it, noticing it was.. something odd. It was a cup of hot cocoa, still warm, along with a letter. She crouched, grabbing the letter and opened it with nimble fingers.

She pulled out the folded paper inside, tossing the envelope onto the floor. She stayed crouched, unfolding the paper. On the page itself was a few words in elegant handwriting.

_Be prepared. Land is getting closer._

She blinked at the words, re-reading them to make sure she was seeing right. She noticed another word down at the bottom, underlined, with a dash beside it, like a signature.

_-Night._

She furrowed her brows at the word, or name, biting at her lip. The name didn't ring a bell, not in the least. It was new to her, actually.

Just as the words said, she needed to be prepared. What lay ahead of her was not what she would have guessed, but she wouldn't know until it occurred.

Her phone's light blinked twice, notifying her of a new text messages. It only did this when the phone was on.

**Vincent: [** _Can't find Chris. Location unknown. Red.. Stay alive. Help will arrive._ **]**

She clutched her phone between her hands, typing back a quick message of her own.

**Claire: [** _Alright. Understood. I'll try to stay alive. Not sure how far my Redfield luck will stretch to._ **]**

With that entered she pressed send, watching it as it blinked to take care of her text. She crouched lower, tracing a finger along the side of her left boot, feeling for the slight bulge where the junk drive was. Once located, she pushed it deeper into her sock by massaging the leather of the boots, making it less noticeable.

She rose to her feet, glancing around the room. She moved towards her bed- suddenly light was all in the room!

A blinding light caught her vision as she turned towards the door, throwing her arms up to shield her vision. **"Well, well. Redfield's up. We're about to connect with land. You ready?"** A voice said as the light then faded. The person's form was partially shrouded by the light behind him from the hallway of the cell area, throwing a shadow over his- yes, a male by his deeper voice -slender form.

**"Who are you?"** Her eyes narrowed as she backed away from the bed.

**"Let's just say I'm a friend and I'm here to help you."** He gestured towards the note in her hand.

**"So you're '_Night_'?"** The light had dimmed enough to see him more clearly. He had a satchel slung around his frame, resting against his back. What stood out the most was his eyes, orbs that matched her own but were much.. darker and deeper. His hair, on the other hand, was yet another shocking contrast to the others she had seen. Long and straight silver strands, reaching down just barely past his covered shoulders. He wore a casual jacket over a simple grey shirt, black strapped boots concealing his feet, along with black.. pants with accessories adorning them.

He nodded.** "Indeed. Cast me as however you see fit, being as I am working with the very people on this ship, but I am not your enemy. Not now, at least. We share a.. common target, I guess you could say, though he's more-so such with your brother. What was that one saying? '****The enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Something along that line, I suppose."** He shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

**"What are you talking about?"** Her eyes had narrowed.

**"Your brother didn't tell you much, did he?"** His lips pursed into thought as he scanned her room while she stood stock-still. **"They could have given you a better.. accommodation, but I can understand the laziness with such since you are a prisoner and not a guest. It was temporary, at the most, since we are about to make land."**

**"Where am I being taken? I'm not your prisoner, so release me!"** She hissed angrily, clenching her fists at the man.

He turned towards her, giving her his full attention. **"Rockfort Island. Umbrella owns it. It's one of their private islands, but.. this one is specifically a.. prison camp, along with a training facility."**

She blinked. **"Umbrella.."** She thought back on them, anger boiling in her system. **"Why are you telling me this?"** She asked cautiously.

**"Let's just say I owe your brother a favor, along with the fact that I'm on your side right now."** He simply smiled at her.

**"Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be lying through your teeth."** Her eyes narrowed further.

**"You are just like your brother.. but I speak only the truth. I have no reason to lie. This is for a mutual benefit. Understand?"** Night chuckled at her. **"You may call me either by Night or Venellza Larx. I don't really care which you pick."** He swung his hand in a circle, wrist spinning. **"Are you prepared for landfall?"** She nodded at this, hands relaxing. She stuffed the paper into her back pocket after folding it again. **"Good. We dock within two hours."**

**"What are you going to do, Night?"** She questioned him with a slight tilt of her head. She actually wanted company, even if briefly.

**"I would roam around, as per usual."** He laughed. **"But I suppose I could keep you company."** How did he know she wanted company? **"You should eat. Your meal is getting cold. It'd be a waste not to partake in it after I went through the trouble of getting it for you. I wouldn't kill you."**

She glanced towards the plate of food beside her bed, remembering it. She sat down and moved the plate into her lap, picking up the toast to nibble on it.

The man stood in her doorway for a few seconds, watching her, before moving over to the end of her bed. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as he grabbed the blanket and then walked over to her. He wrapped it around her shoulders. **"You look cold."** Was all he said as he sat beside her with a bit of space between them.

**"Thank you.."** She still didn't trust this seemingly friendly man.

Once she was done with her meal, she sipped at her cocoa, sighing in happiness at the warmth radiating from the liquid in her stomach, along with the surprising warmth from the blanket around her shoulders and back.

**"You should try to get some rest until landfall. I'll wake you up, seeing as I'm your.. personal transporter upon arrival."** He glanced towards her, blue eyes meeting their match in the other.

**"What about that man..?"** She asked as he stood up, turning towards her.

**"Rodrigo?"** She nodded again. **"He'll be accompanying us, seeing as you are in his custody to an extent."** He shrugged. **"But anyways. Rest."** He waited until she set aside her empty mug and curled into the bed before he smiled. He watched her curiously as she rolled her head towards him, blue orbs looking up at him. They had a cautious glint to them. **"Have no fear. I'm a gentlemen. I'm not barbaric like most of humanity."** He laughed. The way he said that.. sent a chill down her spine.

**"Why are you staying with me?"** She mumbled as she buried herself deeper into the blanket. He say down beside her, body turned towards her. He reached a hand out, running his finger across her cheek. She blinked under his touch.

**"I have my reasons. You just rest."** His smile softened.

**"Good night.. Miss Redfield."** He whispered as her eyes drooped.. and then closed, sending her tumbling down into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Loretta was prepped and ready. The same could be said about the H.C.F. members and leaders, all situated in the hold's of two helicopters. Copter 1 had all of the First and Second Unit as it's crew. Copter 2 had all of the Third Unit, along with Loretta, Wesker, and a mysterious man she hadn't met before.

She checked her phone. It was a little past 12 in the morning. Right on the mark they had all been ready to go, helicopter blades spinning into life as it's soon-to-be crew boarded with their equipment. They had picked up Wesker along the way, along with another strange man who had had been with her employer. Wesker had made the introductions, telling the crew on board (Unit 3) that this man was the famous mercenary by the code name of HUNK. She hadn't personally knew him, but she had heard of him. Tales of Raccoon City were legend among her brother's allies. He was dressed in his combat uniform, a rifle slung across his back.

Seemed professional to her.

A loud crackle of static filled her headset as all on board turned their attention to the pilot, barely visible in the front of the air craft. He was peering back at them, features hidden behind dark air glasses and a scarf. It was winter, after all. He spoke into his headset while smiling at them. Beside him, in the co-pilot seat, was Julian, who was staring ahead, fingers tapping at the keys before him.

**"_We reach land within four and a half hours!_"** The older pilot's male voice was clear in her headset.

She smiled back. **"_Alright. Thank you!_"** She said back.

**"_Keep us off the grid, Mr. Lin._"** Wesker's detached voice said.

**"_Will do, boss!_"** The pilot said back, turning to his controls.

The rest of the crew was restless aside from HUNK and Wesker. She, herself, was a bit on edge and nervous, but she sat still. On her side of the air craft, the left, was; herself, Karen and Beatrice. On the opposite side, the right, was; Aden, Wesker and HUNK. Funny how it turned out women and men on opposite sides.

Aden was smiling at her, giving her a thumb's up. **"_We'll be fine, sis! We can do this!_"** His rolling chuckle echoed in the headset. She found the courage to nod. She noticed that HUNK's head was facing her and she could feel his eyes on her behind his mask. She looked toward him, smiling at him.

**"_Why's she along, Wesker?_"** HUNK's voice cut into the static that had filled her ears once more. **"_Doesn't look like H.C.F. material to me._"**

Wesker looked indifferent, looking towards her with a far off gaze. **"_That is not your concern. She is a guest._"** He looked away.

HUNK grunted, shrugging his shoulders. **"_Sorry, boss. Was just wondering s'all._"**

Wesker didn't respond back. Loretta frown, deciding to sate his curiosity. **"_Oi, the virus. I'm here for that reason only._"** Her British accent was heavy in that phrase. The mercenary looked towards her, nodding his head.

**"_Ah, figures. You look like a science geek._"** Her eye twitched. **"_I'm kidding. Lighten up, will ya?_"**

She sighed into her mic piece, looking towards her companions beside her. Karen was giving her an odd look while Beatrice had her arms folded against her chest, eyes closed. Across from them Aden was still smiling at her in a brotherly manner, Wesker looking at some object of interest, though with a dull look in his eyes, and HUNK was talking to her. Her employer pulled out from his pocket a black pair of sunglasses, slipping them onto his face. She casually rolled her eyes. HUNK glanced towards their mutual ally and employer, though she couldn't tell his expression from his gas mask.

**"_Intelligence comes with ones position._"** She muttered into the mic, causing HUNK to glance back towards her.

**"_That's funny coming from you._"** He laughed. She sighed again, closing her eyes. She wanted to hurry up and get this over with. She was getting antsy.

**"_How much longer?_"** She asked. Once entering the craft, her phone had been turned off and put into her pocket for safe keeping.

The pilot's voice answered her. **"_Four hours and thirty minutes._****"** She'd only wasted 10 minutes so far? She sighed heavily.

It was going to be a dull.. boring.. and long helicopter ride, she knew. She closed her eyes and thought about the past.

She smiled.

* * *

Ada couldn't help but glance over occasionally. Her companion, Catalina, was unconscious in the passenger seat. She checked her cell, noticing a missed call from some scientist she was getting documents from. She opened her phone, re-calling the individual.

**"Yeah?"** She asked once a connection was established. **"Mmm.. Just send them to my email. I'll take care of it from there. Don't worry about it. Haha! It's quite alright. Thank you. Mhm. Yes. Alright. I'll give him your regards. Farewell."** And with that she ended the call.

She put her phone away, a dark expression blanketing her features. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, but with a sigh she relaxed them instantly.

She hadn't the need or want to let her emotions get the better of her. The conversation just seconds ago was haunting her.

**[Call Start]**

_**"Yeah?"** She had asked._

_**"I have the documents you requested. They are currently in chec-"** A deep male voice had started to say, but she cut it off._

_**"Just send them to my email. I'll take care of it from there."** She had responded with._

_**"But-... Ma'am.. They are extremely important and need to be de-coded first-"** The male had tried to plead with her._

_She cut him off once more with: **"Don't worry about it. Haha!"** The laughter of which was to hide her nervousness. The subject in question, the documents, were a very special case, one she had made an exception to. They had been in German.. and though intellectual in her aspiring ways to do things herself, this was not the case at this moment in time. German was.. to say the least, not her specialty. But of course she had a personal helper to assist in the de-coding of this document._

_**"Are you sure, Miss Wong?"** The man pressed._

_**"It's quite alright."** She merely stated._

_**"I'll send them right away, ma'am."** He fumbled to recover._

_**"Thank you."** She curtly said._

**_"You are welcome. They will arrive in your inbox within the hour."_**

_**"Mhm. Yes."** Her lip had twitched at this part. She was already tired of talking to this.. scientist._

_**"Please let Wesker know that preparations will be dealt with immediately and also give him my regards."** She heard him cough._

_**"Alright. I'll give him your regards."** She sighed deeply._

_**"Take care, Miss Wong."** The man said lastly._

_To which, of course, she responded with: **"Farewell."** And thus ended the call._

**[Call End]**_  
_

She willed her fingers to stay relaxed on the wheel, veering it a bit straighter then it was currently positioned. She was now on a main road, passing along the streets of some city she cared not for.

Her companion groaned in her sleep, shifting in her seat a bit. She spared a glance towards her, noticing the scrunched expression she held. She'd check her inbox once she met up with Wesker, but for now.. This girl was her responsibility. She knew there was some sort of connection between her and Wesker, why else would she have used his name to buy a phone? To get back at him in some childish way?

Catalina didn't seem all that childish, pointing a gun at her and whatnot. She seemed skilled.. and Ada felt stupid for having fallen for that 'Rose' trick.

It was night time already, a little after 12 PM, the sun having set hours ago.

Her red mustang rolled into the the long driveway, hours later, of Wesker's mansion. It was a secondary home under a false identity, off the grid of the rest of the world. A typical home.. but with untypical things, such as the personal lab underneath of the foundation.

She got out, but then froze. Where was Wesker? She walked up to the steps, knocking on the door, which opened a few seconds later.

**"Salut (Hello), madame!"** A chirpy female voice came from the smaller woman now before her. She remembered the maid. She was a French woman with a thick accent, long brown hair and green eyes. She was an older woman, but still beautiful for her age and appearance.

**"Hello, Francesca."** Ada replied.

**"****You just missed Monsieur Wesker a few hours ago. Said he was leaving to take care of business, Lady Ada."**

**"Ahhh.. did he say where or with whom?"** Ada asked, to which the woman shook her head.

**"Non, madame, though.. I did see two helicopters here around the time he departed. A crowd of people in military-looking outfits. Does that help any, madame?"** The house keeper frowned a bit. Ada chuckled. She was getting better skilled with her English.

**"Yes, a bit. May we come in?"**

**"We?"** The maid blinked, looking behind Ada to see no one else.

**"I have a companion in the car. She's sleeping. She is to be treated as Wesker's guest."** Ada turned her body sideways, glancing towards her car.

**"Ah! Je vois (_I see_)! Yes, of course! Si, si. You are always welcome here. I'm sure Monsieur Wesker wouldn't mind. Oh, he'll be happy to have company! Je deviendrai exact sur celui (_I'll get right on that_)!"** The maid beamed as she pushed the door fully open.

**"Thank you, Francesca."** The older woman turned and vanished deeper into the house, probably to the kitchen, leaving Ada alone. She stepped back towards her parked mustang, opening the passenger door. Her companion was stirring, eyes fluttering open so that her green orbs were visible.

**"Mmm..?"** Her companion slowly moved forward in her seat, stretching her arms with a yawn. **"We there yet?"**

**"Yeah. Come on."** Her sleepy companion slowly pulled herself up, undoing her seat belt and then getting out of the car. She was groggy, Ada could tell, not even bothering to glance to her discarded backpacks in Ada's back seat.

Realization flashed across the woman's face as she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. **"Wesker's place?"**

**"One of them."** Ada replied as Catalina looked up towards the building, though it was illuminated by lights around it. It was night time, so it was harder to see.

There was only one word that slipped from the green eyed woman's mouth. **"Big.."** To which Ada smiled, nodding.

**"Let's go in. The maid, Francesca, is going to make food. You hungry?"** Catalina's head bobbed at Ada's question. The spy moved towards the mansion, the other woman following like a child.

Ada hoped Wesker was alright, though she silently hated the man. A complicated love-hate relationship at it's finest. She knew he could take care of himself and so she banished the hope.

The two entered the mansion.. Catalina could only gasp.


	18. 17: Almost There and Night's View

**Author:**

_So this is kind of.. small-ish. This chapter is Wesker and Night again. We're getting EXTREMELY close to the Rockfort Island part. I know I've done this a bit differently, especially the Paris lab, but I'm adding my own small twists to this story. xD (If you haven't played Rockfort Island Claire was faced against helicopters and a group of guards before actually being captured by Rodrigo). I'm watching the walkthrough to see how Code Veronica went to make sure I keep close to the storyline of Rockfort Island. You also get to learn a bit more about 'Mr. Lin', our German pilot, along with the other pilot (the one carrying the First and Second Unit). Anyway, enjoy! Sorry for the wait. n_n_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, HUNK, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's._

_Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, __Venellza Larx_ [Night], Finch Lin the Falcon Zero pilot, Cobalt the Falcon One Pilot, Francesca the maid, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine.

___**littlevamp: ch. 17: Thanks.~ c: I love torturing. ;) Just like with the bathroom scene with Wesker Gia mentioned. xD Muwahahaha. Poor Catalina. Finally coming to see Wesker and he's gone. xD**_

* * *

Though the start of the helicopter ride had been quiet, aside from the occasional word or sentence from his 'allies', Wesker had been pretty much lost in the void that was his mind. All heads turned at the sound of crackling over the headset, facing the front of the aircraft.

They heard the pilot, an old friend of his, tell about the time limit upon which they would reach land.. their destination, Rockfort Island. The pilot turned back to face his passengers, making eye contact with Wesker through his dark glasses. Wesker faintly smiled at Finch Lin, the older German man that he had met a few years back on a trip that involved the German airstrip in the northern region.

He glanced towards the woman he had requested to join them, his pawn, his treasured key piece of the puzzle, one that he could not afford to lose. Loretta Everett. She was smiling towards the pilot. She thanked him, her voice carrying over the dimmed static in response.

_**"Keep us off the grid, Mr. Lin."**_ He said through the headset, his authoritative voice causing a chuckle to rise from the pilot.

_**"Will do, boss!"**_ The pilot returned to his controls. A small smirk was playing on his lips, but he hid it well, positioning himself so that he was facing a bit towards the front of the craft, but HUNK was on his right, though the masked mercenary was checking his rifle one last time and would not catch this ghostly expression.

He didn't question the professional man beside him. He knew how he was before battle. He was cautious, to say the least.

He glanced over to his left at the sound of Aden's voice carrying over the headset this time. He was telling his sister that they would be fine and whatnot. Trifle matters for trifle people, it seemed. The third unit leader was laughing, causing his younger sister to nod. Wesker noticed that HUNK had put his rifle back into place on his back, looking towards Loretta, though his face was veiled in that mask of his. He turned his body a bit, straightening up, and noticed that Loretta was smiling at the mercenary.

He could feel HUNK's gaze, through the side of the mask, on him and soon enough he heard HUNK's voice over his headset. _**"Why's she along, Wesker? Doesn't look like H.C.F. material to me."**_

He kept a calm expression on his face, glancing towards the woman in question. Loretta was a valuable asset to him. It would cripple him for a bit to lose her, but he could still progress should something happen to her.

_**"That is not your concern. She is a quest."**_ And thus turned his head away from the mercenary. He ignored whatever else the man had to say, looking off towards the back of the aircraft with little interest in his gaze.

_**"Oi, the virus. I'm here for that reason only."**_ He heard Loretta comment a few seconds later, obviously to sate whatever curiosity she must have sensed from HUNK, though her accent made the statement quite.. comical to him.

_**"Ah, figures. You look like a science geek."**_ HUNK stated, but then quickly amended by saying: **_"I'm kidding. Lighten up, will ya?"_** He must have gotten a negative reaction from that little jibe. A sigh from Loretta quickly followed. Wesker was keen to listen in on their conversation, in case one said something too much.

He caught Loretta gazing at him from the corner of his eyes, slipping out a pair of sunglasses, to which he placed onto his face to shield his inhuman eyes. This action also brought upon the curious gaze of the others and even HUNK turned his head towards him a bit.

**"_Intelligence comes with ones position._"** He heard Loretta mutter into her mic, HUNK turning towards her. He knew what was coming. A witty retort from the mercenary.

And.. wait for it. _**"That's funny coming from you."**_ There it was, though not really 'witty', and HUNK even added a laugh after that, to which the woman sighed, shutting her eyes.

_**"How much longer?"**_ The woman questioned over the headset.

Finch was quick to answer, his German tone slightly present in his words. **_"Four hours and thirty minutes."_** Wesker blinked behind his shads. Only 10 minutes had gone by? He wasn't overly surprised.

**_"Mr. Lin."_** Wesker glanced towards the front of the helicopter, causing the pilot to peer back towards him.

_**"Yeah, boss?"**_ Crackling static, but the German's words were clear.

**_"How fairs the business in Hamburg?_"** Hamburg was the section in the northern area of Germany that the German pilot had worked in. The Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel Airport, where the two had met through a mutual friend.

_**"Booming, boss, though I don't work there anymore."**_ The German replied with a hearty chuckle. **_"Haven't in over a year now."_**

_**"Oh? And why ever not?"**_ Wesker asked, a curious tone to his deep voice.

_**"Contractor in.. Dresden wanted my skills. Private air strip off the main port."**_ The pilot glanced towards his controls, checking them.

_**"Ah. How fairs that?"**_ Wesker questioned.

**_"Great pay, reasonable flight trips along with a free place to stay. What more could I want?"_** He knew the pilot was grinning as he said this, though the static didn't help to gauge his actual emotions, but he knew the pilot well enough to guess. **_"Let's not forget I get paid even off duty, along with free equipment."_**

_**"Sounds like a decent life style."**_ Wesker commented.

**_"Right, right. I forget you like the rich life, boss."_** Rolling chuckling came from his headset.

_**"I can offer you the same should you decide to work for me, Mr. Lin."**_ Wesker was smirking faintly now.

**_"I'll give it some thought, boss, but let's focus on getting you lot back alive."_** Finch said, turning a few knobs in front of him, pushing a level forward a bit before taking hold of the 'wheel'.

Wesker chuckled. _**"You focus on piloting. We'll preform our roles."**_

**_"A'ight! I can handle that."_** The German was laughing so deeply now that it was genuine. He noticed Loretta smiling.. Karen and Beatrice, on the other hand, were giving strange looks to the woman at the end of their bench.

A quick glance to his left convinced him that Aden was once more focused on the task at hand, a serious expression fitted to his young face.

_**"Con you stop starin' at me?"**_ Came Loretta's sharp remark. She was giving a disgusted glare towards his colleague to his right. He spared a glance towards HUNK, who was chuckling.

**_"Funny, I don't get to look at little girls often. They are quite adorable_****_. Maybe when you grow up-"_** HUNK started to say, but Wesker's voice overtook his, causing the woman and mercenary to look towards their employer.

_**"I'd prefer it if you would both just shut up."**_ He glared at them both, though this was hidden by his glasses.

_**"My apologies, Wesker."**_ HUNK looked towards the front of the aircraft.

_**"I'm sorry.."**_ Loretta whispered, looking away.

_**"Apologies are not necessary."**_ Was all the black-clad man said.

He saw Loretta nod.

_**"How much longer, Mr. Lin?"**_ He spoke into his headset, questioning the pilot.

The pilot glanced back towards him. He pushed his scarf down, speaking clearly into his own headset. _**"Around four hours left. You guys just sit tight. I'll get you there pronto."**_ He turned back to his controls, pushing a lever forward to accelerate the helicopter. By no means were the two helicopters 'normal'. They were modified for the use of around 10 people (two in the front, for controlling it, the pilot and the co-pilot, and the other 8 in the back).

Though the craft held 6 passengers and the pilot and co-pilot, it still had room for 2 more.

Having been quiet thus far Wesker noticed Julian shift in the co-pilot seat, turning his head to peer towards the German pilot. _**"Transmission coming from Cobalt's craft. Accept?"**_ The pilot glanced towards Julian, though the co-pilots eyes were shadowed in his goggles.

**_"Patch it through."_** Finch ordered, causing Julian to nod.

Julian pressed a button out of Wesker's view and suddenly static was filling their headsets. Most reached for their headset, but then lowered their hands as a voice cut through the now-dimmed static. **_"Alter course to ten degrees left, over."_**

_**"Copy that, Falcon One. Direction alteration will take place now, over."**_ Julian held a hand to his headset while Finch turned the wheel a bit to the left, lining it up.

**_"Falcon Zero, how fairs your passengers?"_** Cobalt's clear voice cut through.

_**"As good as a restless group of soldiers can get, haha!"**_ Finch replied back with a sharp laugh. _**"Your group?"**_

_**"Copy that, Falcon Zero. Mine are about the same, though one of the passengers seems to have found some enjoyment in shifting his seat to the opposite side, over."**_ The other pilot said. _**"To which, of course, his lady friend scolded him dearly- Ow! Sorry! Not lady friend! My bad!"**_ They heard the sound of leather being struck and figured the young pilot had gotten smacked for that comment.

_**"What's happening over there, Falcon One? Frisky passengers?"**_ Julian was grinning now, glancing towards Finch, who was laughing.

_**"I can hear you, you know."**_ Came Selina's voice over the headset. They knew instantly that she was the 'lady friend'. So that meant that the male culprit was most likely Matthew.

_**"Matthew, keep your hands to yourself."**_ Karen was trying to hold back her approaching laughter.

**_"Aye! Was just pokin' at 'er. No harm in that, aye?"_** Matthew snorted indignantly. He had a slight.. Australian accent, though it was mostly on certain words and was not heavily present, just a light touch of it to spice up his words.

_**"Alright, cutting connection from the love birds quarrel, over."**_ Finch coughed.

**_"Copy that, Falcon Zero."_** Cobalt replied. Julian cut the connection with a press of a button and everyone in the passenger area was either laughing or grinning by then, though HUNK was only chuckling. Wesker, on the other hand, kept his face serious, showing no signs of humor, though on the inside he was smiling.

He noticed HUNK lean towards him. He arched an eyebrow behind his glasses at the mercenary, who pressed a button on his headset, closing the connection to all others besides Wesker. **_"So a little birdy tells me you have a prowling snooper. That true?"_**

Wesker quirked a faint smile at the man. _**"And by chance.. who might this little birdy be?"**_

**_"Answer my question I'll answer yours. Sound good?"_** The mercenary chuckled.

**_"Clever, but I'll play your game. Yes, I was actually going to meet this 'prowling snooper', but duty calls."_** Wesker replied smoothly.

_**"Good answer. To answer yours; I talked to Ada, though the spy didn't mention a gender, appearance or anything really. Is the individual a typical business advisory trying to stick their nose into your business or something else?"**_ The mercenary cocked his head to the side a bit.

_**"I see.. You can say something like that, though it seems to be more personal then business."**_ Wesker answered, looking around the passenger area with lack of interest present on his face.

HUNK sighed. _**"You're like a closed book."**_ When Wesker glanced back towards him he merely shrugged.

**"Let's leave the book closed, shall we?"** Wesker smirked, causing HUNK to nod.

HUNK opened the connection and instantly picked up on Loretta talking to Aden about some chess game.

Wesker 'zoned' out, though he kept his ears open.

_**"How much longer?"**_ He heard Loretta question the pilot yet again.

_**"About..."**_ The German pilot glanced to his left. **_"Three hours left."_**

This caused the woman to frown deeply. She then proceeded to sit with her head between her hands.

Long trip indeed.

* * *

He had given her enough information about the place she was to be taken to. He figured it would be plenty to sate her curiosity, though he knew of the tendencies that the name Redfield implied, if she was anything like her brother at least.. though she seemed entirely different. He glanced towards her sleeping form. She was curled underneath the cover, on her side and in a ball, knees nestled against his back. She looked... so peaceful, so at ease. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, pushing it back behind her ear. She was an interesting individual, though a 'prize' since she was the only living relative of Christopher.

But certainly not.. Venellza had no intention of letting Wesker take her. She was an amusing person, one he wanted to learn more about. He didn't want her broken.. he knew that Wesker would do such. He would break her spirit.. her will.. and perhaps her body.. but of course Night could not reveal himself to the famous Albert Wesker, so if he wanted the girl he could not stop him.

No, that just wouldn't do. Soon the whistle was blowing up on deck, to which Night glanced towards the door. **"Time to go.."** He whispered, hearing shifting beside him. He looked back over towards Claire, seeing her trying to sit up, rubbing at her eyes. **"Sleep well?"** He asked. She looked at him for a moment, blinking.

**"Yeah.. Land fall already?"**

**"I'm afraid so. Come, we must go."** He stood, turning to offer her a hand, which she accepted after stretching her limbs. He helped her out of the bed, but she staggered, still drowsy. **"Here, we must hurry."** He lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She clung to him, arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. She was obviously not fully awake yet.

He made his way up to the upper deck, noticing that the cargo was already being shifted off the boat onto the island, which stood high and strong before him.

**"Take her on up into the facility!"** He heard a voice call, noticing it was the ship's Cell Director, the man who basically watched over any and all prisoners in the cell area. He nodded to the worker, heading towards the railing that would lead him onto solid ground. Once there, he easily maneuvered past workers and made his way towards the facility. Upon arrival to the facility, he saw Rodrigo waiting for him.

**"Well done. You're dismissed, Larx. Head back to the ship."** The man said with a frown.

**"Will do."** He had no need to kill this man.. He still had his role to play. He lowered Claire, placing her onto her feet. She became instantly aware, looking around, focusing on Night. **"Do behave yourself, my lady."** He said with a casual smile.

Claire remind quiet.. and Rodrigo pulled something out, tossing the object over the girl's head. A bag.

**"I'll take it from here."** Rodrigo said, grabbing the girl by her wrist and pulling her into the building, closing the door behind him.

**"Interesting.. Let's see how things fair.. from here out.."** Venellza whispered with a gentle smile, turning to make his way back to the ship as told.

Once back onto the ship, he glanced up towards the Training Facility, smile gone.. and whispered this: **"Make it out alive, Claire Redfield. I'd love to help.. but not at the cost of getting seen.. Good luck though."** He gave a casual wave to the structure. **"Redfield seems to carry luck with it. May it do you well, my fair lady."** And bowed. **"Try not to die.."**

And with that.. he turned his back on the facility, entering the control center of the vessel.

Now it was time to watch.. and wait.


	19. 18: Passing Time, Title and Saffron Dish

**Author:**

_So the first view is our dearest Loretta. Then you get to see a small section from Claire's view. Finally you get to see what's going on from Catalina's view, back in Wesker's mansion. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I have writing it. c:_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, HUNK, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's._

_Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, __Venellza Larx_ [Night], Finch Lin the Falcon Zero pilot, Cobalt the Falcon One pilot, Francesca the maid, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine.

_____**littlevamp: Yeah, being in a helicopter for hours will make them edgy and restless. xD Wesker's just like, 'I should try NOT to strangle them.' Lol.**_

* * *

Many words had been exchanged, the constantly bugging about the time seemed to radiate in her mind the heaviest, though. It was a countdown, to which was ticking away slowly.. oh so slowly.. so softly paced that one could not hear the ticking unless they paid close attention. They had an hour left.

Julian had commented about seeing land within view, along with a large vessel. This had caused the 'boss' man to turn his head towards the front of the craft, questioning the coordinates of the land, to which confirmed it as Rockfort Island.

**_"Prepare yourselves. From here on out no more playing around. It might just get you killed. Be alert."_** HUNK replied, glancing around the craft.

_**"A'ight! We can manage. We are professionals, non?"**_ A slight French accent covered the static of the headset, causing Loretta to turn towards the girl sitting beside her. Karen was giving her a wicked smile. Oh no. That meant trouble.

_**"Julian, patch us through to the other helicopter."**_ Wesker stated.

**_"Can do."_** The co-pilot said, pressing a button out of view.

**_"Falcon One, be on your guard. Land fall in a little under one hour. Stay aware and try not to sleep."_** Finch spoke into his mic, pressing a button above his head.

_**"This is a covert operation. The enemy will see us once we enter a certain range, unless someone or something spots us before we reach that range. I expect a swift retrieval of the objective; ******__the virus_. Station point is the helicopters, but depending on their arsenal, the helicopters might get shot down." Aden glanced around the craft, getting a sharp range of attention from his allies. **_"Provide cover and also find cover."_**

Wesker coughed, drawing the attention towards him. _**"First and Second Unit will go in first, which is why their helicopter is before our own. Once they touch down, we will provide them with cover from the air with the attached Gatling guns. Third Unit, aside from Julian-"**_ He looked towards Aden, Beatrice and Karen, getting a nod from each of them. _**"-will deploy down to extend help to the first two units. The goal is to bring the facility down to its knees, to cripple it so that victory will be assured to us. This is where Julian, Cobalt, Finch and Nicholas come into play. They will continue to use the Gatling guns to break down the structure. This means walls, roof, foundation, anything that can be used to bring the building down. HUNK, you will also be deployed when Third Unit goes down to ground level."**_

He paused, making sure that they were following. They nodded for him to continue, Loretta studying the man. He was smart. This was an excellent strategy. She figured that since he had mentioned Nicholas Starling that meant that he was Cobalt's co-pilot.

_**"What about me?"**_ Loretta questioned, causing Wesker to glance towards her.

_**"You're coming with me. We will touch down on land right after the first two units are deployed. To put it simply, they will cut us a path to get through to the facility. I need you alive, thus we have to take this one step at a time."**_ He answered her. She frowned.

_**"Alright."**_ She nodded her head.

_**"Copy that, Falcon One?"**_ Finch said into his headset, causing the other pilot to chuckle.

_**"Copy, Falcon Zero. See you on the flip side."**_ Cobalt cut the connection.

Finch peered back at Wesker, but Loretta spoke up, asking that same question again. _**"Oi! How much time lef-?"**_

**_"32 minutes."_** Wesker answered Loretta's inquiry.

_**"Oh, wow. A moving clock, are we?"**_ She asked with a sly grin.

**_"Merely judging time based on how much has occurred."_** Wesker replied back with a twitch of his lips.

She glanced towards Beatrice. _**"You are awfully quiet."**_

_**"Let's be professional, shall we?"**_ The Albino woman peered over at Loretta, a dark look on her usually shy face.

_**"A'ight, you two, set'le your feathers. Let's save the abuse for the enemy."**_ Karen was cracking a grin at them.

_**"Feisty, aren't you?"**_ HUNK was tilting his head at Beatrice, causing the redhead to snap towards the man.

**_"Let's just focus on the mission."_** The redhead said in a mumble, looking away.

**_"Enough, you four."_** Wesker said, addressing Beatrice, Loretta, Karen and HUNK.

_**"Alright, children."**_ They heard Finch's sharp words echo in their headsets. Wesker scowled at the word 'children', but knew that the pilot was not talking to him. Loretta snorted at this. Children? Ha! Comical, coming from the joking pilot.

Everything grew quiet, aside from the beeping of machines and the other noises that are associated with riding in a highly powerful helicopter.

_**"Land in sight. Get in position, Julian."**_ Finch glanced towards the younger man, who nodded and began to unstrap himself, standing as he shifted back into the passenger area, moving past the occupants and towards the left side of the craft. He crouched low, pulling up a hidden door by the bench seat and vanished down into it, closing it behind him. **_"You lot ready?"_** The pilot questioned, looking back at them with a grin.

The nodding of heads showed they were and thus it was nearly time.

**_"Time to get into action!"_** Loretta heard Aden say as he chuckled. They began to detach the headsets, all aside from Finch, and put in small ear pieces, for use of communicating to not only each other, but the other craft's occupants and the pilots.

_**"Deploy in T minus 10 minutes."**_ Finch's voice echoed. Everyone grew serious. Loretta could only gulp. Wesker was looking at her, but he stood up, moving to stand beside her sitting form. She peered up at him and he offered a hand to her, to which she glanced at.

_**"We're taking the quicker way, Miss Everett, which requires me to carry you until we touch ground."**_ Wesker replied, watching her eyes widen. They were going to jump? Oh great! Let the bright one get her to jump from a plane, nonetheless carrying her.

_**"Really? You're askin' the one scared o' heights? That's real cute, you know that?"**_ Her British accent was shivering between her words, a breathless whisper of uniqueness to the way she spoke.

_**"What better chance to get over that fear?"**_ She saw Wesker smirk as he asked this. She could only groan in discomfort. Great, just lovely.

This man was plainly mad.. but Loretta could not help but smile. _**"Fine!"**_ She chuckled lightly.

_**"Opening 'er up now!"**_ Finch yelled over the communicators, telling them to get ready basically.

Everyone stood up, moving towards the back, towards the hatch. Wesker pulled Loretta back from the others, turning her to face him. **_"Now, Miss Everett, I'd advise you to hold on. I'd rather not.. drop you."_** He smirked yet again, causing her to frown. She sighed, waving her hands in the air. He swept her up into his arms, holding her with his arms underneath of her body, a hand holding her shoulder while the other held a leg. It was time to deploy.

She just hoped he didn't literally drop her. She'd have a heart attack if he did..

* * *

Claire was roughly handled, pulled forward by her wrist to who-knows-where. She didn't have time to pull the bag from her head. She heard distinct sounds circling her, but she couldn't place most of them. A few whispered hushes, an occasional shout, the resounding sound of footsteps and the chattering of machinery were recognizable. The only noise that was truly odd was the sound of water.. She recalled she had been on a boat, one of massive size judging by what she saw, and that she had been transported to an island.

Water.. She had an idea, but it was quickly thwarted when her captor, Rodrigo, whispered into her ear. **"A cell is where you'll be going."** Then he chuckled. Soon enough, after several minutes had passed and being pulled around like a puppy on a leash, she was paused. She sniffed the air, trying to figure out where she was. She smelled something.. coppery? She was pushed forward, the bag pulled from her head in the same motion. She stumbled forward into what appeared to be a cell, falling onto her side. She peered around, trying to get up, but Rodrigo had followed her into the small cell, chuckling. **"Like it?"** He commented.

She scowled. **"About as much as I like you; not at all."** She retorted in a low growl.

**"Cute. From here out you shall be called WKD4496."** Was all he said in turn, stalking around her laying form, though she already raised up to her elbows. **"I think it's nap time for you."**

**"I-"** She was going to give a sharp reply, but he had already kicked her side, causing her to roll over in pain. He kicked her again.

Her vision turned hazy, but she heard him laughing above her. **"Night, night, little Redfield."** And with that her vision vanished, blackness consuming her.

* * *

Catalina was still in awe by how big the front room alone was. It was a grand mansion, to say the least, but with very organized and precise decorations. It wasn't clustered, but it wasn't empty. It had just enough to be comfortable and simple, if not a bit pricey with certain objects and furniture pieces. Man, Wesker sure lived the good life, from what the black haired woman could gauge.

She wasn't really hungry, no. She had eaten enough to sustain her for awhile, if not a week or so. Then again she wasn't 'human'. Her body was still out of whack from being in that tube for so long, in that deep slumber she had been in. What had awoken her in the first place? She had already forgotten.. if not unable to remember it either way. She turned her attention back towards the mansion she was inside. She followed Ada through the rooms and towards the kitchen, where a short maid was cooking, who turned when they entered, offering a small smile to them in greeting.

**"Salut!"** The maid beamed. Salut?... Oh, this woman was foreign. She detected a sharp French accent in her voice.

**"Hello."** She replied back.

**"Monsieur Wesker**** is not home, I'm afraid."** The maid stated while stirring whatever was in the large bowl on a counter top by the sink.

**"It's alright."** Catalina waved a hand to dismiss it. To tell the truth she was a bit.. wary of what Wesker would do when he met her.. let alone how he looked. She had never actually met him, but from his authoritative voice she could only guess he had a unique appearance, one fit for that voice.

**"But! Food is to be served to guest. Hungry?"** The maid questioned, not looking at the pair. Ada had walked over to sit at the counter, on a stool, while Catalina stood in the doorway, studying the room. She sniffed at the air.. trying to figure out what the maid was cooking. French food, she figured. **"Oh!"** She noticed that the black haired woman had her eyebrows furrowed. **"Making Saffron Mussel Bisque."** She stated with a chuckle.

**"What's in it?"** Catalina asked, moving over to sit a seat away at the 'bar' counter from Ada.

The maid paused in her stirring, turning to face the pair while holding up a hand. She counted off stuff, but stopped counting a finger once she had named more then five items. **"Mussels, white wine, water, margarine, olive oil, onion, clove garlic, leek (bulb only), fenugreek seeds, all-purpose flour, saffron threads, chicken broth, fresh parsley, salt, pepper and whipping cream."**

**"Sounds.. certainly interesting."** The black haired woman deduced, smiling.

**"Very, very good, si. Tasty, though I am no professional with the dish."** The maid turned back to resume her cooking. Catalina spared a glance towards Ada, who was messing with her phone.

**"Ada...?"** She whispered, causing the Asian woman to look towards her with an arched eyebrow.

**"Mmm?"**

**"What's Wesker look like?"**

**"Monsieur Wesker is tall!"** The maid laughed, the pair turning towards her with odd expressions.

**"Well.. he is indeed tall, blonde hair, usually wears black, lean and athletic build, sunglasses.. not to mention he has the oddest of eyes, though that's not my place to get into. Let's just say you should really watch yourself around him."** Ada sighed, setting her phone down on the counter, shifting on the stool she was sitting on.

**"Huh. I was expecting buff and intimidating."** Catalina snorted.

**"Wait until you actually meet him. He'll have you shivering in your boots in fright."** Ada cracked a faint grin, though it did not reach her brown eyes.

**"We'll see, shall we?"**

**"Indeed."** Catalina was frowning as Ada said this, but she turned back as the French maid placed a bowl of soup before both of them.

**"Try!"** She said to the Asian and the black haired woman with a friendly smile.

Ada grabbed her spoon, swirling the liquid around in her bowl, but did not consume any.

Catalina, on the other hand, was studying the yellow-brown liquid with a curious expression. It smelled.. good. She took a spoonful and blew on it gently, taking a sip of it. It tasted strange, but oddly decent. **"Mmm!"** She smiled at the maid to show that she approved of it. **"It tastes delicious, but I'm afraid I cannot eat much, nor finish it. I apologize, but it's still amazing."** The maid waved a hand at this with a light giggle.

**"Perfectly fine! Long as it is to your liking, that is all that matters, si?"** Catalina nodded to this, taking another sip of the soup. **"Je mettrai un plat loin pour Monsieur Wesker (I shall put a dish away for Monsieur Wesker)."** The maid grumbled in her French language, rummaging in the top cabinets for something to put the rest in.

**"I'll leave you here in Francesca's care until Wesker returns from his trip. Do mind your manners around him lest you feel his short temper."** Ada wagged a finger towards the woman who only frowned, standing up and pushing her stool in.

**"I'll try."**

**"Francesca."** Ada turned her attention back towards the maid, who looked towards the Asian woman with a soft 'hm?'. **"Fetch Catalina's bags in the back of my car."** The maid nodded, setting the dish in her hand onto the counter before leaving the room to tend to the bags.

**"Thank you.. for being kind.. I'm sorry for how I treated you.."** Catalina was looking at the cooling dish between her still hands while Ada studied her with a curious look.

**"Water under the bridge."** Ada commented lightly, looking towards the doorway. **"But I must tell you something.."** She moved closer to Catalina, who had looked up to hear what else the red-clad woman had to say. **"Please try NOT to anger Wesker. His temper isn't exactly the greatest and the wrong words will send you tumbling in pain. Should you be respectful and polite, he will return the gesture. He is a gentlemen mostly, but he can also be your worst nightmare. Remember that."** Catalina soaked this information in, giving a small nod that showed she understood.

**"He won't think twice about killing you."** Ada whispered.

**"I understand."** Catalina sighed, peering back towards her meal, though she had no appetite to eat it further.

**"Now, I must be on my way. I have things to tend to."** Ada left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Was Wesker really 'bad'? By how Ada spoke it seemed to Catalina that Wesker was a man to fear, one extremely powerful. She remembered what Marcus had told her. _'He is a very dangerous man, cunning and skilled in manipulation'_. She would have to tread carefully around this man. She rubbed her temple. A headache was forming.

Soon 'Francesca' was stepping into the room, holding up a backpack, which Catalina registered as her own after glancing towards her. **"That's mine."** She commented, turning her head back towards her meal.

**"It will be put in guest room. You can use room for stay."** Francesca nodded towards the woman, leaving the room to put the back in the suggested room. Catalina stood, following the woman to where she would be staying. The maid led her up to the second floor and down a long hallway to the fifth door on the left side. **"This is guest room, yours for now."** She stood by the door, gesturing towards it while the black haired woman studied the door.

**"Thank you.. Oh! I should introduce myself. I'm Catalina."** She smiled, holding a hand out for the woman to shake.

**"Francesca, Monsieur Wesker's maid."** She replied curtly, shaking the hand with her free one, the other holding the backpack.

**"Here, I'll take that."** Catalina laughed, holding the hand out to take the bag, to which the maid handed it to her.

Francesca pushed the door open, making a sweeping gesture with her hand. **"Your room."**

She nodded, entering the room while the maid vanished down the hallway to tend to the soup. Setting her backpack down by the foot of the bed she paused, turning to fully examine the beautiful room she was in. Red velvet lined most of the room with.. cherry wood furniture and an amazing queen sized bed. She gasped, running a finger along the material of the bed covering; soft.. This caused her to smile. To say the least it suited her and her taste.

**"Mmm?"** She noticed a letter on the desk beside the bed, stepping over to read it. It had neat scrawling with a signature at the bottom.

**_Hope that you like the room. I had it prepped for your presence whenever we do meet. If you are reading this and have not met me, then seek attendance from Francesca, my maid. Though excellent in her cooking, she lacks the answers you will seek when you arrive. Behave yourself. We will speak when I return._**

**_A. W._**

She frowned. He was expecting her? Figures. She snorted in discomfort. She felt.. odd.

Her body began to feel.. distant again.. Her vision turned fuzzy and she stumbled, grasping the edge of the desk to stabilize herself. She ended up falling to her knees, one hand holding onto the desk while the other was pressed against her temple.

**"Not.. now.."** She whispered, but it was too late. Her consciousness wavered. Whatever was in her blood stream was clearly unstable.

**"Francesca!"** She yelled, hoping the maid would hear her cracking voice. She heard footsteps echoing and soon she was slumping over into waiting arms.. but then she felt herself being shifted, lifted.. and placed onto that softness.. The bed, she figured. Her consciousness dissolved, but not before she heard the maid say this;

**"You have fever. Rest."**

That's when everything turned upside down and she was sucked in the void that was a dreamless slumber.


	20. 19: Gun Shot, Memories and Play Time

**Author:**

_So this chapter will be a bit more lengthy compared to the other chapters. In this one you will see three people; first you will see a new view. You get to roam through the thoughts and actions of Selina Morgan, a member of the First Unit. You will also get to see our first tragedy in her view. After her will be Claire again and what's going on with her after she got knocked out by Rodrigo in her cell. Through her view you'll also get to meet another character in the storyline. After that you'll see another new view; Aden's. Enjoy.~_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Steve Burnside, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, HUNK, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's._

_Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, __Venellza Larx_ [Night], Finch Lin the Falcon Zero pilot, Cobalt the Falcon One pilot, Francesca the maid, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine.

_______**littlevamp: Yep. :3 Glad you like it so far.~ I'm pretty excited from here out. This'll be fun to write. n_n**_

* * *

27 of December, 1998. This was the day, month and year. She knew it by memory now. She was what the others called a 'walking calendar', one who knew the date by judgment alone. Selina Morgan was a very smart and capable woman.

Obnoxious; the only word to ever really and truly be used, _correctly_, to explain the scenario spread out before her. Having been silent for the most part, it was hard not to snarl a string of curses as Matthew was up to something, moving over to sit beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. She gave him her most deadly glare, her green-concealed-by-black-contacts orbs narrowed in frustration. Really? Now of all times? This was certainly not the time or place to get 'flirty'!

She growled in annoyance as she heard the pilot, Cobalt Louis, started to speak, mentioning the situation that was occurring, her face flushed. At the words 'his lady friend' she shifted forward, slapping the pilot before returning to her seat, though putting space between her and Matthew, arms folded against her chest. She heard Julian's voice over the headset, asking what was going on.

_Frisky passengers? Blame Matthew._ She thought this silently to herself, before she answered. _**"I can hear you, you know."**_ Karen replied next, telling Matthew to keep his hands to himself.

_**"Aye! Was just pokin' at 'er. No harm in that, aye?"**_ Matthew said in his 'defense', to which earned yet another sharp glare from her.

_**"How much longer do I have to put up with this idiocy?"**_ Selina barked angrily after the 'connection' had been cut to the other helicopter, her team members and allies looking over at her with blank gazes.

The seating position had been picked randomly. Her (towards the front), Anthony and Micheal on the left side of the craft. On the right sat Matthew (who had shifted back over to sit in his seat with a grumble), Ryan and Timothy and Ray. Nicholas was seated in the co-pilot seat, helping the pilot keep the craft under control.

_**"Not long. We'll be there soon!"**_ Cobalt commented over the headset, glancing back towards them.

Ryan had taken hold of a solemn expression, his frosty eyes narrowed. He brushed a finger against his nose and turned his gaze towards his leader sitting to the right of him; Timothy. _**"Sir. A question, if I may."**_

**_"Mmm?"_** Timothy turned his head towards his subordinate, arching an eyebrow while brushing aside a lock a thin strand of black hair that had escaped from his cap, blue eyes sparkling with interest.

_**"We are to go first, yes?"**_ Ryan had been pondering this question by the look on his face, voicing it finally to his leader.

Selina casually smiled. Ryan was serious, as per usual, or 'stoic' as some associated with him.. like Loretta did.

Timothy Morison nodded his head. _**"Before we reach land we will briefly tell of the plan. From then, we will act upon it and retrieve the objectives."**_ He answered.

Silence soon followed.. minutes slipping by.. by the dozen, it felt. Soon they heard Finch open the connection and his voice spoke: _**"Falcon One, be on your guard. Land fall in a little under one hour."**_ Time had already passed that quickly? Selina frowned. **_"Stay aware and try not to sleep."_**

Another voice soon added to this, causing Selina to smile. Aden was a good friend of hers, though they kept things professional. **_"This is a covert operation. The enemy will see us once we enter a certain range, unless someone or something spots us before we reach that range. I expect a swift retrieval of the objective; the virus."_** He paused. **_"Provide cover and also find cover."_**

A cough drew the eyes towards the front of the craft, though the sound had been carried from the other side of the headset and it didn't originate from their craft. Probably from Falcon Zero. She then heard Wesker's deep voice speak. **_"First and Second Unit will go in first, which is why their helicopter is before our own. Once they touch down, we will provide them with cover from the air with the attached Gatling guns. Third Unit, aside from Julian, will deploy down to extend help to the first two units. The goal is to bring the facility down to its knees, to cripple it so that victory will be assured to us. This is where Julian, Cobalt, Finch and Nicholas come into play. They will continue to use the Gatling guns to break down the structure. This means walls, roof, foundation, anything that can be used to bring the building down. HUNK, you will also be deployed when Third Unit goes down to ground level."_**

Selina noticed that Nicholas was nodding in the co-pilot seat and that Matthew was back to once again chuckling over in his seat. _This will be too easy_, she thought to herself.

She heard Loretta ask 'what about me?' and the craft had gone silent as they listened to Wesker reply with his explanation about her coming with him, to which she ok'd.

**_"Copy that, Falcon One?"_** Finch questioned, his voice echoing in their headsets.

She watched pilot Cobalt press a finger against the side of his headset, answering; _**"Copy, Falcon Zero. See you on the flip side."**_ Then the craft grew once again quiet.

Soon enough Cobalt was telling them that it was time. Everyone quickly got ready, standing and moving towards the back of the craft. It was time to go. They took off their headsets, putting in a small ear piece of which to communicate to each other when on ground.

The clipping of cords to suits could be heard about the craft as the passengers began to prep their deployment. A minute later, the door opened as the helicopter hovered in the air; the First and Second Unit jumping out of the plane. The cords stretched as they fell and then tightened a few feet above the ground. They un-clipped in sync and connected with the ground by their feet, crouching as they got out their weapons, fanning the stretch of trees around them with the barrels of their rifles and pistols.

Selina didn't have time to register what type of weapons everyone had, but she saw a wide variety, a few similar, but most different. They spread out, moving towards the direction of the facility. They heard the '_rat-tat-tat-tat-tat_' sound of the Gatling gun on the helicopter above as the thundering of rounds connected with their target; the facility.

**"We're under attack!"** A sharp voice cried from in a tree and Selina snapped her shotgun up towards the voice.

**"I got him! You guys go on ahead!"** Selina yelled to her allies, who nodded and ran on ahead. She took aim at a slender black-clad form in the trees and squeezed the trigger, the kick from her Franchi SPAS-12 minimal after many modifications to the weapon. She hard gunfire ahead where her team had went and ran in that direction, noticing a few dead bodies along the way; all dark clothed.

**"First Unit, detach. Go on ahead. We'll cover you."** Timothy was nodding towards the First Unit Leader Micheal while firing at a form in the trees.

**"Thanks!"** Micheal led his team forward, though Selina hung towards the back of the small group. Matthew had quickly became serious upon touching land, moving swiftly beside the team leader, firing his pistol at a figure on the ground while Anthony took aim at one in the trees. Bodies dropped like flies under the rapid succession of gunfire. This was too easy indeed.

Those '_rat-tat-tat-tat-tat_' sounds above continued, a few rounds moving along the trees to their right, a sharp cry echoing out as a body dropped from the round's penetration.

**"Watch ou-"** It was too late. Selina's words fell on deaf ears as gun shots peppered Anthony. Everything slowed. She raised her SPAS-12 and fired two shots, the rounds hitting their target; the shadowed man who had shot Anthony. Her injured ally's eyes shot wide as blood dripped from each of his wounds, to which she could not count. He had fallen to his knees, blood trickling from his lips. He smiled sadly at Selina, his olive eyes slowly losing their brightness. He collapsed onto his chest, blood starting to pool around his body. **"Anthony!"** She cried out, but Matthew was pulling her away. **"Noo!"**

**"Come on, Selina, he's dead. We have to complete the mission."** Tears were streaming down her face as Matthew spoke, tugging her arm as they ran forward. Anthony had been a kind man, always the life of the party. He knew what to say to make people smile and laugh.

Selina sniffled, brushing away the tears with the back of her hand, nodding her head.

The two units had taken separate paths, but eventually they met up with each other as the paths joined into one at the foot of a hill. **"Up there!"** The facility lay up on the top of the small hill, though it was shadowed by the afternoon sun.

The crackle of gunfire caused them all to duck down.. and soon enough they were racing along a narrow path held close by the twisting frames of trees on either side. **"Hurry!"** Matthew called to the teams. Gunfire followed them up the dirt road, though Ray and Ryan were providing them with cover.

They noticed the facility was in bad condition from the Gatling gun rounds fired by Nicholas and most likely Julian. They dashed forward, though ducking from the bullets zipping by from soldiers in the woods and along the structure of the building. **"Ahhh!"** A sharp cry and a body toppled over the edge of the rooftop, falling to land beside Selina, the group having stopped by the door.

**"Inside!"** Micheal yelled, throwing the door open and motioning for them to enter. They obeyed, all of them running in, but a bullet to the shoulder caused a cry of pain to come from Selina.

**"Selina!"** Matthew grabbed her arm, yanking her inside while Micheal slammed the door behind him.

She bit back another pained yell at her arm being pulled roughly, but she nodded her head. **"I'm.. okay!"** She huffed out. Matthew was studying her now angry expression.

**"Let's go! We'll get her medical attention soon. We have to get the objective and get off the island!"** Timothy snapped, rushing down the corridor.

**"Come on!"** Matthew turned, following after his moving allies.

They made their way deeper into the facility, trailing past empty rooms, some locked and some wide open. It was eerily quiet. A man dashed out from a room, gun blazing as rounds went wild. **"Cover!"** Micheal barked. The team ducked behind barrels sitting on either side of the long grey hallway. Selina leaned out from behind her cover and fired a few rounds and heard the strangled yell of a wounded limb causing pain to the owner.

**"Damn you!"** A sharp male voice yelled and the sound of running footsteps echoed down the hallway.

**"Come on, let's follow him."** Timothy said, glancing to his allies. They each nodded and took off down the hallway. They easily followed the man, pausing to check rooms along the way, but they had to completely stop at a large circular room. Pathways stretched in all directions.

**"Spread out, search the facility for the labs and the virus' location. Use your communicator if you run into trouble or find the location. If you run into soldiers; shoot to kill. If you run into scientists; shoot to injury and try to get answers."** Micheal studied both teams, Timothy standing beside him. The turned towards the hallways, noticing around.. 3 hallways. She realized it was a four-way.

Micheal gestured a hand towards Ryan. **"Ryan and I will take the eastern hallway. Timothy, take Matthew and go west. Ray, you and Selina are heading north."** They each divided and ran down their assigned hallways, but Ray paused in his movement, noticing that Selina was still standing in the four-way.

**"Come on, Selina!"** He called, jogging her from her thoughts.. She turned, nodded and ran after him, the two heading north. She couldn't shake the growing feeling in her gut that this was going to end horribly.

Who knew this feeling would come true very soon?

* * *

_The Police Department__. A once prized building that held the officers of the Raccoon City's finest protectors. Now.. it was just another infested structure. After entering the room Claire had studied the main room that she had been in several times before. It was cold.. and empty. It felt eerie. Silent. She moved down the central steps, making her way over to the left staircase that led to the left-sided door. She entered.. and heard a sharp moan from her left. She glanced over, noticing a black cop leaning against the lockers, tables turned off, the room a mess. Blood was heavy in the air. She moved over to him swiftly, crouching beside him._

_**"Hang in there!"** She said to him. **"Are you the only officer left in the building?"**_

_He looked up at her, eyes heavy with pain, the front of his shirt covered with the deep crimson red seeping from his wound. **"W-who.. are you?"**_

_**"Claire. Claire Redfield. I'm looking for my brother Chris."** She spoke quickly._

_**"We.. lost contact with him.. over 10 days ago.. Chris, Jill, Barry.. every last S.T.A.R.S. team member has disappeared.. We should have listened to them."** He spoke with a hazy voice, struggling to talk._

_**"What happened?"** She questioned._

_**"About 2 months ago.. there was this.. incident involving these zombie-like creatures.. in a mansion located in the outskirts of this.. city.. Chris and the other S.T.A.R.S. members discovered that Umbrella.. was behind everything. At the risk of their own lives.. but no one believed them.. Ugh!"** He moaned in pain._

_Claire quickly asked: **"Are you ok?"**_

_He quickly replied back. **"Don't worry about me. Just rescue the survivors in the other rooms. Here, take this key card." **By now he was talking a bit faster.** "You should be able to unlock the doors in the hall with this. Now go!"**_

_**"But.."** She reached towards him._

_**"Just go!"** He pointed a gun at her._

_Silence fell between them before Claire finally said ok and stood up. He lowered his gun, but she quickly spoke. **"Just hang in there. I'll be back soon."** She left the room, entering the main room once more, the door locking behind her. She sighed and moved towards the computer, using the card key that he had given her to open the doors. She moved down the stairs hugging the left wall and entered the double doors at the foot of it._

_She moved down the hallway, after closing the door behind her, and heard a strange noise.. It sounded like water; dripping. She moved towards the sound, noticing something red on the floor. Blood? She slowly looked up towards where the redness was dripping from.. and her jaw dropped. A brain exposed.. skinless beast was crawling on the ceiling towards her slowly, long and white sharp claws glistening in the light. It looked down towards her, long pink tongue trailing out with a soft noise. She gasped, taking steps back. Drool dripped from its mouth as it pulled its tongue back into its mouth, dropping to the floor, flipping to land on its feet._

_She got out her gun quickly and fired several rounds into the beast, dodging its lunging body and soon enough ended the beast with a few more rounds. She moved on down the hallway and entered the door at the end; hearing a yell. She looked over and saw a uniformed figure staggering after a little girl._

_**"Help me!"** The little girl said before turning and running. Claire quickly dispatched the zombie with a few rounds before moving down the hallway after the mysterious girl. She followed after the girl, soon arriving in a room where she ran into Leon again, who had walked forth from the hallway on the left (or straight ahead, if you're staring at it)._

_**"Leon!"** She spoke his name, watching him move towards her. He paused, looking at her._

_**"Claire."** He said. **"You made it!"**_

_**"Yeah.."** Claire walked towards him, pausing in front of him. She remembered the girl. **"Have you seen a little girl around here?"**_

_He turned his body. **"Yeah, you just missed her."** He peered down the hallway he had walked towards her from. **"Who is she?"** He asked. He looked back at her, turning his body to face her._

_**"I don't know."** She shook her head. **"But it's too dangerous for her to stay here alone. Look, Leon, I'll go look for her. You go and find us a way out of here."**_

_**"Of course."** He responded with a nod. **"But before I forget here's a radio."** He handed it to her. **"That way we can keep in touch if something comes up."** She nodded. They went their separate ways. Soon Claire was at the base of some stairs, shooting at staggering zombies that were moving towards her._

_She quickly took care of them with a few rounds from her pistol, empty rounds clicking away into the air as each round struck a limb and sprayed blood. The redness pooled around the four zombies as they settled on the floor with soft and final moans. She moved down the hallway, opening a door and entering the next room. Three uniformed forms were in the room, zombies, but she didn't want to waste ammo, so she ran around them and into the next room. She moved deeper into the room and entered a smaller room connected to it in the back, where she saw the black injured cop.. and he stood.. skin paling as he moaned. He was becoming a zombie._

_He staggered towards her and she fired rounds at him until he collapsed, dead again. It took her a bit.. before she was in a strange room with fine decorations and flooring.. She studied the room, noticing a blonde white-clad female body on the desk in the back with blood on the chest. The chair turned and a man pointed a gun at her._

_**"Oh."** He said at seeing her, putting the gun down. **"I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were another one of those zombies."**_

_**"Are you Chief Irons?"** Claire asked the man who nodded in response._

_**"Yes. That's me. Just who are you?"** He questioned. He then shook his head. **"No, don't bother telling me. It makes no difference. You'll end up just like all the others."** She didn't answer, studying the woman on the desk who was still. **"That's the mayor's daughter. I was told to look after her, but I failed.. miserably. Just look at her.. She was a true beauty.. her skin nothing short of perfection.. but it will soon putrefy and she will turn into a zombie within the hour like all the others.."**_

_**"There must be some way to stop it.."** Claire mused._

_**"In a manner of speaking there is. Either by putting a bullet through her brain or by decapitating her completely."** He gestured at her head with his gun. __They both turned, glancing at his stuffed bull and deer head on his wall. **"And to think that taxidermy used to be my hobby."** She noticed all the animal things in his room with a glance. **"But no longer."** He said sharply, then his voice turned soft. **"Please.. I'd really like to be alone now."** He sagged in his chair. She had then decided it was time to leave the room.._

Claire awoke to the present coldness of the cell floor, her eyes fluttering open as she slowly moved to sit up, shaking her head to clear her vision. She looked around, studying the damp cell with sleepy eyes. **"Damn.."** She cursed, but soon she felt the entire facility shaking. Earthquake? She quickly stood up, scanning around the damp cell with wide eyes. Parts of the ceiling began to crumble as the building continued to quiver. She peered towards the light hanging above her, shaking under the 'earthquake'.. and then it flickered out. Darkness filled the cell. She turned her head slowly at the sound of dripping.

She moved to her cell door, holding the bars. The dripping got louder as she looked towards the sound, hearing footsteps moving towards her cell. She saw a figure moving towards her, holding his chest. The man stepped towards his desk, moving to pick something up from it, all the while breathing heavily. He walked towards the cell door. Claire watched the shadowed man in silence.

She took out her light, flicking the switch.. and gasped, stepping back, seeing Rodrigo on the other side of the bars. He unlocked her door, pushing it open with a hand. He jerked his head to his right. They stood in silence. He moved to walk away, Claire still watching him. He sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.. and took out pills, tossing them to the floor. He waved a hand towards the open cell door. **"Perfect! Go on, get out of here, this place is finished."** He said. **"I don't know, it might have been a Special Forces team. But in any case this prison has been taken over; the troops have been wiped out."**

Claire couldn't believe this. **"What are you saying?"** She voiced her question.

**"You're free to leave the complex, but you may as well know, you have no chance of getting off this island."** Rodrigo said.

**"And what about you, what are you going to do?"**

**"Don't worry about me."** He answered. She said nothing, moving around the room to find anything that could help her. She left the room via the grey metal door to the side of the desk. All she had was a knife that she had picked up from the desk along with her lighter.

She entered a smaller room, moving forward with the light from her lighter. She moved down the long hallway, which branched right and up a flight of stairs. Taking them two at a time she was then met by darkness of the outside, hearing the soft patting of rain as he looked around, moving straight and then to the right, around a broken brick wall.

She entered a.. graveyard, by the looks of it, scanning around. The end suddenly exploded, debris flying. Something fell.. and a burning body slowly crawled over the flaming frame of the wall. The body rose, blood covering the man's paled face, flesh missing in patches along the body. She backed away as the burning man stumbled forth, moaning his hunger. She fell, scooting back as the flaming zombie advanced. Something grabbed her hand and she yelped, turning to see a flesh-less skeleton and she quickly yanked her arm away, scrambling backwards on her butt. More of the creatures rose from the ground and soon she was outmatched. She had to run around them, dodging their outstretched hands.

Once away, she ran towards the iron fencing, moving between a gap in it and towards a door, which she entered. She entered a slightly larger area.. and soon a spotlight was blinding her and the rat-tat-tat of a gun sprinkled bullets at her direction. She jumped to the side, scrambling behind a wall to hide from the spray of bullets. She found a gun lying close by and she grabbed it.

Once she heard the firing stop she leaned around the corner, firing at the spotlight, which shattered, casting the area into darkness. She fired a few more shots, hearing a startled yell from.. a male up in the tower.

He waved his hands over the wall. **"Waa! Wait wait! Don't Shoot!"**

**"Who are you?"** She called up to the male.

**"Huh? You're not a zombie. Oh great, wait right there, I'm coming over."** The male waved his hands and Claire lowered her gun as the man jumped down, stepping over to her. She saw before her.. a young male, Caucasian, an inch or so taller than her. He had short brown hair, a light.. blue-ish jacket with white lining around the edges, camo pants, a yellow shirt underneath, some kind of necklace and brown-black boots. He also wore black.. things around his wrist.

He walked towards her, but Claire was on the defensive, gun aimed at him.

**"Uh sorry about that little misunderstanding, but I thought you were another one of them mon-"** He pushed her gun, but she stepped back, re-aiming it at him, interrupting him.

**"Shut up! Make one wrong move and I'll shoot!"** She moved to the right, gun barrel never shifting from his direction. He moved his body to face her.

**"Relax beautiful. I said I was sorry. My name's Steve."** He turned, walking a bit back before turning his head to look at her. **"I was a prisoner on this island and I'm guessing you're not from Umbrella either."** He turned his body to face her, her gun held up a bit.

She lowered her gun as he finished talking. **"No, I'm Claire, Claire Redfield."**

**"Claire.."** He said her name with a slight positive ring to his voice. **"Hmm, nice, I'll remember that."** He paused for a moment before continuing. **"Hey I heard there's an airport around here, once I find it I can finally escape from this crazy island. I'll see yeah."** He waved, turning to run towards the door.

**"Hey wait up!"** Claire called, following him, causing him to pause and turn around.

He shook his finger at her, making clicking songs with his tongue against the back of his upper teeth. **"I don't want you following me lady, you'll only slow me down."** Then he vanished through the door.

She stood there for a second.. and then decided it was time to move on. She checked her gun, studying how much ammo she had left. It would have to do. She jogged away from the closed door that Steve had vanished through, a thought pestering her mind; _I have to contact Leon or Chris somehow and get off this island._

* * *

_**"Time to get into action!"**_

These words, spoken by him, had caused the others to spare a single glance towards him and he only chuckled. Aden Everett was confident this would turn out good, that everything would be fine. The crew had shifted off their headsets, putting in small ear pieces of which to talk to each other.

Finch had informed them that they had ten minutes until deployment, to which the entire craft had gone silent; serious. Now was the time to get focused on the mission, on the objective ahead.. the danger soon to be in front of them.

He heard Wesker talk to his sister, but he paid them no mind, soon hearing Finch say '_opening 'er up now!_', thus causing them to stand up. He fixed his golden hair, pushing the locks behind his ears. He had to get prepared. This was his team, after all. He had to get them in safely and out the same.

Soon they could hear the sound of the Gatling gun being used on the first aircraft as the first two units were sent to the ground. Now it was their turn.

The hatch opened, everyone attaching the cords to their suits.. and then jumped, falling to the ground below; a patch of bare grass with trees lingering around it. The cord tightened as they neared the ground and jerked. They unclipped them, landing in a crouch. They quickly got out their weapons, scanning the area. The first unit and second unit had landed here, they knew, noticing bodies dangling from the trees and laying on bushes.

The rustling of clothes alerted him to look up. Wesker had jumped, holding Loretta in his arms bridal-style. He kept a blank face as the black-clad man landed in a crouch a few feet away, straightening once steady. They moved forward in low crouches, guns fanning for any stragglers that had lived through the first wave.

Aden had a HK21, sleek black, custom made from an old gun shop in West Germany, also the origin of the weapon itself. They moved swiftly through the foliage, soon coming to a decent sized dirt road, noticing bodies around the tree line.

He heard Wesker's voice behind him; **"We're going on ahead. Check the area for any survivors and get rid of them."** A simple order that they would follow.

**"Alright. We'll meet up in a few."** Aden said, looking towards Beatrice and Karen, who each had different expressions; Beatrice's was blank while Karen's was a dark grin.

Wesker nodded, running up the dirt road.

Aden turned to look towards his two team members, opening his mouth to talk, but instantly yelled instead. **"Duck!"**

The two obeyed, not questioning him, as something jumped over them. A small and slender form crouched, snarling at them with bared bloody fangs. His team member Karen had out two silver Ruger SP101's, both with a six chamber section.

**"Great, a Cerberus." **Karen's left gun snapped up in her hands, firing several rounds at the decaying dog. It took a few bullets, but soon she put the dog down. She popped the chamber, putting bullets in it with a flick of her finger, rolling it back in once done.

**"Where there is one, there will be many. A pack. Be on your guard."** Aden was scanning around them.. and they froze, hearing howls of several dogs. **"Lovely."** The man grumbled, getting his HK21 ready.

His Albino team member had her prized assault rifle; AK-47. She didn't flinch as four dogs appeared from the forest around them, circling them with bloody bodies.

Aden tilted his head with a grin, HK21 following the slender frame of the largest. Beatrice had her AK-47 locked on one and Karen had her Ruger's following the last two. **"Now!"** At Aden's words the dogs jumped towards them, but they each fired at the dogs they were targeting.

Aden dispatched his easily and his red headed ally took down one of hers, but Karen had jumped away, running as the second wounded dog hobbled after her. **"Gahh!"** Beatrice yelped as her dog pounced on her, forcing her onto her back. She wrestled with it, trying to keep its snapping jaws at bay with her AK-47's black barrel. Drool and blood mixed to slither down and drip onto her clothes. **"I can't hold him back much longer!"** She called, but Aden had a tough decision. The dog was gaining on Karen. He turned his gun and fired several rounds at the dog chasing his ally. The dog yelped and went down, the woman turning to jog back towards them.

**"Guys!"** Beatrice said impatiently, feeling the weight of the gun being pressed down closer towards her by the beast.

**"Hold still!"** Aden yelled, aiming at the Cerberus.

**"Not like I have much choice!"** The Albino woman snapped. A shot rang out and Aden blinked. The dog's grip on the barrel vanished and she knocked him away with a rough push, causing the beast to fall onto its side, blood pooling around him.

He glanced towards Karen. **"Nice shot."** Aden smiled as smoke billowed from her left Ruger.

**"Thanks. Let's go."** She commented, turning to move up the pathway. Aden glanced towards Beatrice.

**"You alright?"**

**"Fine, fine."** The woman murmured, walking beside him as they followed Karen, who now had a determined bounce to her movement.

If the Cerberus were out.. then zombies would quickly follow.. not to mention other B.O.W.'s... Aden couldn't brush away the sensation of watching eyes following them.. He just hoped they could end this quickly and get out.

He heard a voice over his headset announce that Anthony was dead.. and his heart sank. This was not going to end well. His drive to survive grew in strength and his golden orbs narrowed as anger coursed through his system. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him.. but he'd get his revenge in some form.. for Anthony.


	21. 20: All For One and One For All

**Author:**

_So this chapter is going to be different. You remember how the H.C.F. split up and they each went down a hallway? Well, this will include each pair's view about what happened down their hallway. It starts off with Wesker. Then you'll see interaction from Ryan and Micheal in the Eastern Hallway through Ryan's eyes.. After that you'll see Matthew and Timothy in the Western Hallway through Matthew's eyes. Then you'll see Ray and Selina in the Northern Hallway through Ray's eyes. Then it's back to Wesker. :3 Enjoy.~_

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Steve Burnside, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, HUNK, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's._

_Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, __Venellza Larx_ [Night], Finch Lin the Falcon Zero pilot, Cobalt the Falcon One pilot, Francesca the maid, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine.

* * *

Though not keen on the loud.. annoyance of the Gatling gun being used Wesker pushed the sound to the back of his mind. He had to stay focused. The hatch opened and everyone started getting prepped.. and then began descending to the ground. He smirked slightly, noticing that Miss Everett's grip around his neck had turned to stone, figuratively speaking. He kept his grip on her small frame.. and moved towards the hatch as the others touched ground.

**"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."** Loretta kept whispering under her breath. He could _smell_ the fear on her, but he didn't state anything. He knew how she was around heights.

He recalled the time when they had a minor mission that involved a wild chase in a theme park.. and then a trip on the Ferris wheel. They had been forced into the machine while his men on the ground stopped it half way. The target had locked himself into the highest of the spinning sections and they had been a bit down. _Stay here._ He had told Loretta, who had accompanied him on the ride with her brother Aden. _I'll watch her._ Aden had replied back, grinning at his sibling, though her face was in a snarl. Wesker had to scale the machines to get to the target.. and then once there he had thrown the door from the hinges and entered the section where the man had been cowering with an attaché case.

After prying it from the man, to whom he had stabbed through the chest with a gloved hand, he had jumped down from the Ferris Wheel, leaving Aden and Loretta up in their compartment. He could hear Loretta's yelling curses. He had told his man operating the machine to move it slowly. Thus he watched Loretta squirming inside the thing, looking around with fear in her stance. Aden had just been standing still, arms folded against his chest. It had been amusing to watch.

His thoughts were disrupted as Loretta buried her face into his chest. He glanced down at her, realizing that he had zoned out for a moment. He made a soft _Hm_ before jumping from the helicopter. He felt her shaking. His feet connected with the ground, his body in a crouch, until he straightened. The others were moving on ahead and he followed after them, holding her bridal-style. Loretta had moved away from his chest, looking around.

**"Let's not do that ever again, ya hear?"** Her British accent was shaking. **"I had enough of you an' your lit'le stunts. Like the Ferris Wheel. Uncalled for."** She commented in a low growl. He narrowed his eyes. Yes, she must have been thinking of that day as well.

He inhaled deeply, noticing the scent of iron was heavy in the air. Blood. He scanned while walking, noticing bodies. It wasn't long before they reached the road, though he was not surprised that it was still dirt. They were modern somewhat in the facility, but outside was like a jungle.

He spoke up, giving them an order. **"We're going on ahead. Check the area for any survivors and get rid of them."** The team had turned to him.

**"Alright. We'll meet up in a few."** Aden stated, looking to his team mates. Wesker only dipped his head in a nod to them. He turned, dashing up the road, leaving the team to handle themselves. They were trained for events such as this. He knew they wouldn't fail him.

**"Tell me when we reach the bloody place, will ya?"** Loretta mumbled, burying her face into his chest again, arms resting lightly around his neck.

**"You'll know."** He commented back, still running forward. It wasn't long before she was looking away from his chest at the towering facility ahead of them. He paused in front of the door, studying it. He glanced to his left, noticing a body in the bushes. **"The others must already be inside. Here."** He set her down onto her feet and handed her a pistol from within the depths of his jacket. **"You'll need this."**

She took the gun, studying it. A simple Desert Eagle, silver, with two clips extra, one already in the pistol. **"Alright."**

He pulled out his Samurai Edge, motioning for her to stay behind him. He kicked the door in, stepping inside. She followed behind him as they walked down the hallway. He had his communicator off and was not aware that Anthony had been killed. He knew the other's would be conversing to each other while doing the mission and thus had not wanted to waste his focus trying to listen to them. He left that task up to Loretta. **"Any news yet?"** He asked, pausing to turn towards her. He noticed her face had fallen and her eyes were downcast. **"Miss Everett?"**

She looked up at him, taking a deep breath to steady herself. **"Anthony's dead. Selina's wounded, a bullet to the shoulder. We'll be coming up on a four-way soon. Ryan and Micheal went down the eastern hallway. Timothy and Matthew went west. Ray and Selina went north.****"** He nodded as she said this. He knew the layout, having been here long ago.

**"We'll be taking a short cut, Miss Everett. Follow me."** He slipped into a room on his left, making sure she was behind him.

He clicked on his communicator, hearing only static. **"****First and Second Unit."** He said, pausing in the room.

* * *

**[Eastern Hallway - _Ryan and Micheal_]**

Their running footsteps echoed as they moved swiftly. They had been moving like this, as silently as they could, a bit surprised at the lack of life in the facility. Where were all the guards? The civilians? The prisoners? The scientists? Something wasn't adding up right. They paused by a closed door, hearing something inside. Micheal placed a finger to his lips, motioning towards the door. Ryan nodded, understanding.

The man took his position before the door, leg raising.. and thus kicked it in. The door flew back, slamming into the wall.. and they aimed their guns as they saw several figures in the room. A body was laying on the floor, two lean shapes hovering over it, a soft.. slurping sound could be heard. The standing figures, about three, turned towards them as they focused their guns on the figures, who began to stagger towards them with low moans.

**"Zombies. Go figure."** Ryan whispered, causing Micheal to nod. It took them a bit, a few rounds echoing out, before the three standing were on the ground, lying in a pool of their own blood. The two crouching rose, moaning, and began to move towards them with outstretched hands. **"Cover me while I reload."** His team mate said.

**"Got it."** Micheal responded, taking aim. A few rounds and the zombies joined the other fallen. They moved into the room, crouching by the remains of the body the two had been working on. Ryan gestured towards a name tag, noticing the man had a lab coat on.

**"I think we found one of the missing scientists."** Ryan said, standing while Micheal remained crouched, examining the body. The name tag read 'Shane Keith'.

**"So we can guess what happened here. Our attack caused an outbreak. Let's try and find the labs."** Micheal sighed, standing to join his ally, who nodded. The two quickly left the room, dispatching any more watching dead they came across, which was a few. They found an elevator still in use and hit the switch, but it didn't respond. **"Ryan, find a scientist's card. We're going to need it."**

Ryan turned and dashed back the way they came, moving towards one of the fallen zombies they had taken care of. He rummaged around with his gloves until he found what he was looking for. A thin silver card with the words 'Employee Use Only' written on it. He grinned, taking the card with him as he made his way back towards Micheal. **"Here."** He said, handing the card to Micheal, who shook his head. He gestured to the elevator and Ryan understood. He slid the card through the siding and they waited while it registered it.

They took the elevator down to a lower floor, but they didn't stop to check which it was. They got out and froze, noticing the hallway had flickering lights and a few stumbling dead walkers. **"Lovely."** Ryan snorted.

Micheal spared him a glance before setting his sights on the zombies, who had, by now, noticed them and was moving towards them with wobbly legs, blood leaving a trail behind them. The scent of it was heavy in the air.

**"We need to get past them. This floor must be where the labs are."** Micheal commented, scanning around the walls.

**"How do you figure that?"** Ryan asked, looking to his superior. Micheal gestured forward with a chuckle.

**"A few soldier suits and lab coats. We're definitely near the labs. Come on, let's take them down and move on."** Micheal stepped out of the elevator, Ryan following after him. They easily dispatched the zombies, but one came out of the door behind them that they had passed as they progressed forward. It grabbed Ryan, pulling on him, trying to bite him, but he elbowed the creature.

**"Ryan! Quick, get away from it!"** Micheal called out, aiming his pistol at the zombie. Ryan grunted, kicking backwards at the thing while grabbing a hold of the things arms. He flipped it over him, slamming the zombie into the marble floor. Micheal re-aligned his sights to the ground, shooting the zombies head about 2 times before throwing in a new clip, glancing towards Ryan. **"You ok?"**

**"I'm fine."** This was true. He felt fine. His commander nodded, moving forward to scan the rest of the hallway. They came across several more zombies, but they weren't much trouble to get rid of. They searched the labs they found, searching for any indications of the T-Veronica virus they had come for. Without any living personnel.. this was going to be more difficult, but still something they could accomplish. Ryan felt itchy.. He scratched at his arm without thinking about it and looked through some files stacked on a desk by a broken chair.

**"Hm.. Just research notes. Nothing really important yet."** Micheal muttered, scanning through a bunch of stapled notes lying on a counter top.

Micheal turned around, noticing that Ryan was scratching at his arm. His eyes narrowed, but he assumed it was just a nervous behavior of the man. He had done that many times before on missions in the past, so it wasn't overly suspicious now.

**"All I'm finding is files about B.O.W.'s and a few other projects concerning animals."** Ryan turned to his commander with a scowl on his face, his aqua orbs narrowed, gripping a file in his hand. **"Do you know what kind of creatures they have here? Albinoid, some kind of amphibian, first off. Then you have the average Joe and Sally turned zombie. Let's not forget the experiments of Jabberwock S3, Lickers, Hunters, Sweepers, Cerberus, T-078, a few dozen Crimson Heads.. things like that."** The man waved the file towards his leader.

**"Typical for people dealing with a deadly mutating virus."** Micheal snorted, offering a hand to take the file from his subordinate, who turned to look at more folders.

**"W-what?"** Ryan had opened a file and froze as he glanced towards his leader with an uncertain glint in his frosty eyes. **"Micheal, look at this."** His commander had been flipping through the file that he had taken from his ally, but set it onto a nearby counter as he advanced towards Ryan, looking over the man's shoulder to see what Ryan was now pointing at.

A word was printed in bolded letters at the top of the page. '**Nosferatu**'. **"What does it mean?"** His commander asked, squinting to read what the text said below.

Ryan eyed his captain wearily with a turn of his head, moving his finger along the page to a certain sentence. **"Whatever it is it awaits at the South Pole base."** He muttered, causing his commander to sigh deeply.

**"This doesn't bode well. It says he's beneath that base. I'd hate to have to go there."** Micheal sighed. **"But we need to move on."** Ryan nodded, shutting the file and tossing it aside.

They moved from the room, walking down the hallway towards another lab, but they paused at the sound of Wesker's voice over their communicators. **"First and Second Unit. Mister Charleston and Mister ****Lawrence. R**eport."

Micheal spared Ryan a quick glance before opening the connection to answer.

**"Wesker, bad news."** He took a deep breath to steady his shaky voice.

**"Go on, Mister Charleston."** He heard Wesker answer, his voice calm and collected as always; professional. He expected no less from the black-clad man.

**"This place is infected with zombies. Ryan and I had went east at the four-way, but we haven't located anything considerably living. We're down in the labs, via the elevator."** He continued, looking towards his ally with a weary expression on his face.

**"I see. Continue in the labs. If you find anything of interest report in."** Wesker answered, his deep voice a sigh.

**"We did find something of interest."** Ryan spoke up, causing a soft '_Hm?_' to arise from Wesker on the other end. **"They were working on a few projects. A lot of creatures will be around the area. Watch your backs."**

**"I always do."** Wesker replied. **"Anything specific that I should be relatively concerned about, Mister Lawrence?"**

**"Yeah. We're going to have a lot of creepy crawlies here. Hunters, Lickers, Sweepers, the whole spic."** Ryan coughed.

**"Ahhh, so we can expect trouble."** Wesker was chuckling now.

**"Basically. The file that mentioned those also mentioned a T-078. If that's a Tyrant then we might have a few of those loose as well. I couldn't find any estimate or number to check how many."**

**"Alright. Hurry with the search."** Wesker cut the connection. Ryan sighed, looking towards Micheal, who was frowning deeply now.

**"Come on, Ryan. Let's check the other rooms and get back up the main floor."** Micheal patted his 'partner' on the back, who was now smiling softly, and the two continued moving down the hallway.

* * *

**[Western Hallway - _Matthew and Timothy_]**

Go west, he said. Go with Timothy, he said. Lovely! Though he and Timothy did not always see eye to eye he still respected the leader. He brushed aside a lock of brown-green hair and followed after the fellow camo clad man, the two swiftly making their way down the western hallway. It didn't take long before they camo across an elevator that went up.. and thus they had went back to check the rooms before making their way up the elevator with a simple press of the button. This one was not card activated and was easier to use. It dinged when they reached the next floor up and they exited it, guns ready as they hesitantly moved down a white-covered-walls-and-ceiling hallway.

They paused at the first door on the left, Timothy taking the lead. He tapped the door with his hand, testing it. He then pushed it open, stepping into the room. Bodies littered the floor and one or two lay broken atop a table. The room was a mess; a few tables cracked, glass broken along the floor, a window shattered, papers tossed around as if a tornado had entered the room. Blood was also heavy along the walls and floor. **"What a mess.."** Matthew commented.

Timothy snorted, glancing towards the man. **"Ya think?"**

**"No, dip shit. I know."** Matthew responded with a tilt of his lips. He was trying not to grin, but it was just.. twitching along his face.

**"Be mindful of the bodies. We don't know what did this to them."** Timothy moved further in first, heading towards the back of the room towards a desktop that was blinking.

**"I'll check them out, sir."** Though not in his unit, Matthew would still listen to any command from the male.

Timothy tapped a few keys on the keyboard of the pad, wiggling the mouse to try to stop the blinking and get it to work. It flashed once before it flickered, showing the Umbrella logo as the background. In the center of the screen was a username and password spot. **"Damn.."** He grumbled. Matthew had crouched beside a body clad in grey and had looked up at the curse from the man.

**"Eh?"** He studied how Timothy stood, a bit tense, gun resting on the desk beside him.

Timothy looked towards him, sighing. **"Since this one requires info to access it it's safe to assume the rest will as well. See if you can find an I.D. card in one of the bodies. Try not to touch the blood, though."** Matthew nodded, doing as he was told. He soon came upon a silver card with the words 'Employee Use Only' and smiled. He made his way over to his ally, handing him the card. **"Thanks."** Timothy smiled as he input the info on the back of the card. **"Voila!"** He cheered as it accepted the username and password, changing screens.

The pair waited, watching the screen with interest, but it was Matthew that caught the low moaning from behind them. He turned to see what it was and noticed that the bodies were rising. **"Uh.. Tim... you might want to see this.."** He poked the man's arm, gesturing towards the standing bodies.

**"Oh.. uh.. the hell?"** Timothy squinted, grabbing his gun. **"Didn't think we'd be faced with zombies this early."**

The two took aim and let lose a flurry of bullets, each well placed. It wasn't long before the last moan was silenced by a bullet to the head, the body lying the rest with the other fallen. Timothy ejected his empty magazine, slapping in a fresh one with a heavy sigh. **"Well, now that's taken care of-"** Matthew started to say, but Timothy was already turned back towards the desktop, eyes skimming through the pages he had brought up. **"Alright.."** The man mumbled as Timothy remained silent.

He moved back towards the front of the room, hearing a soft 'pap' of blood dripped from the corner of a desk, a dead body laying across it. During the fray the two on the desk had risen, but fallen shortly after to land in their spots for eternity.

Matthew crouched by a low cabinet, throwing the doors open. He pulled out a stack of papers, scanning them dully. Nothing of interest, just reports that made no sense. **"Useless."** He heard Timothy said. He stood, looking towards the man with arched eyebrows. **"Everything of importance is gone. Just useless documents, notes and pictures of the faculty."** They regrouped at the doorway, moving from the room with silence between them. The rest of the rooms on that floor were like that; a few zombies, computers with nothing on them of interest, petty papers and a tornado-looking appearance to the blood-splattered rooms. They heard a distant howling, followed by a few more.

Matthew shivered, standing by the elevator with Timothy. **"What was that?"** Matthew whispered to his ally.

**"Something I don't want to meet."** His partner spared him a glance.

A crackle filled their ears and they heard Wesker's voice say; **"First and Second Unit. Mister Morison and Mister Hughes. Report."**

Timothy cleared his throat before pressing the button on the side of his communicator. **"Matthew and I had gone west. At the end of the hallway we came upon an elevator which took us up a floor. Here we combed through the mostly empty rooms. Computers have nothing of interest on them and we met nothing living.. if you don't count zombies. We heard some howling a moment ago. Might be some B.O.W.'s roaming around. Be careful. We'll be making our way back to the four-way soon."**

**"I see."** Wesker's voice chuckled. **"Proceed as planned."**

**"Understood."** Simple and sweet. This was how Timothy worked. Nothing else needed to be said. The two stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to descend. Now it was time to meet back up with the others and locate that virus.

* * *

**[Northern Hallway - _Ray and Selina_]**

Booted feet moved swiftly down the narrow hallway, easily sweeping past the locked doors on either side of them. Though Selina was wounded she still managed to not hinder their movement. She had her arm clasped in her other, the injured one gripping her Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. She felt bad for getting injured, but it wasn't her fault. They had managed to secure the rooms, but they were bare of life, nothing of interest lying about or in any of the cabinets. They soon found themselves in the cell block of the facility, the cool temperature of the winter seeping into the location.

Selina was all that freaked out by what they say, but Ray, on the other hand, was a bit irritated. They had arrived in this small room after passing dead bodies lying around only to find yet another body perched in the chair in the cell area. The body had no identity on it, but Ray thought it was safe to assume it was Rodrigo Juan Raval, but he honestly couldn't tell. Selina was crouched by his chair, pushing at a bottle with her shotgun while Ray was examining the open cell. Whoever had been in there must have killed Rodrigo and escaped.. unless 'Rodrigo' let the person out? Either was a likely scenario but both presented an interesting factor into the setting; a loose 'crazy' or a wired fanatic roaming about. Those two thoughts weren't pleasing to Ray, but he kept a straight face as he turned to look towards his partner, who was now standing beside the desk, scanning it with her black eyes.

He had always wondered why she kept her original green eyes shielded with those contacts, but had never dared to ask her. She probably thought him crazy for wearing his old dog tags from combat training. This thought brought a thin smile to his face, but he was jogged from his thoughts by her voice. **"Earth to Ray. Come back. You need to look at this."** She was gesturing with her eyes down towards the desk where a sheet of paper laid. **"What do you make of this?"** She stepped back to let him examine it.

**"Prisoner chart.. Woah, woah. A Redfield? Isn't that like.. the name of boss' sworn enemy or whatever.. Christopher, was it?"** He asked, watching her nod. **"Ahhhh.. Claire Redfield.. We should look into her. She's probably roaming around. She must have been the one in the cell."** He mumbled, looking around the medium sized room as if it would offer something new this time.

**"First and Second Unit. Mister Willton and Miss Morgan. Report."** Wesker's voice echoed in their headset.

Ray tapped the button on his communicator, talking softly. **"This is Ray. Selina and I had gone down the northern hallway, it took us outside. We found who we think to be Rodrigo dead in the cell block area. His captive's missing, a.. Claire Redfield. Also found a few dead bodies-"** At this he chuckled. **"-A bit from the cell's location."**

When Wesker spoke again, his voice held curiosity in it. **"Hm, Miss Redfield. Detain her, if possible. I'd like to have a word with her."**

**"Alright, boss."** Ray said, but then paused, looking towards Selina. The woman was wincing, pressing down on her arm, blood leaking from between her fingers. **"Selina's badly wounded in her left shoulder. She's losing a lot of blood. I suspect the bullet may be too deep to get out. I'll try to locate some medical equipment for her."**

**"Understood."** Was all Wesker answered with in response.

**"I'm fine."** Selina snapped at Ray, sweat beading on her forehead.

**"And I'm Santa. Nice to meet you."** Sarcasm dripped completely from Ray's words, a slow grin creeping onto his face.

**"Haha, very funny."** Selina scowled at his words, clearing distasteful of them.

**"Right, right. I forget you don't like comedic things-"** Ray tried to say, but a sharp sigh interrupted him.

**"Just because I'm shy doesn't mean I dislike funny things. You and Matthew are just alike! Assuming shit."** She was suppressing her irritation, he could tell, but he wanted to see how far he could push the issue with her. **"Maybe if you were nicer then I wouldn't have to get angry-"** A low growl broke off her words and they both turned towards the doorway to see a.. blood-patched dog moving towards them, a Doberman Pinscher.

**"Oh look. Fido's coming to greet us. C'mere boy."** Ray said with a grin, but Selina was trying to aim at the dog to shoot.

**"Kill it! It's infected!"** She yelled at him. He shrugged and aimed his grey Heckler & Koch UMP towards the slowly advancing dog and fired a few rounds, receiving a yelp of pain before it fell to the floor. It didn't even have time to jump.

He turned his head towards her with a lopsided grin and asked, **"Happy? Fido's tame now."** To which she simply settled on glaring at him.

**"Just find the damn medical supply."** She mumbled, looking away.

**"Alright, alright. Jeez. Try not to have a panic attack, Selina-"** She turned towards him, face flushing.

**"You think this is a game, don't you? Anthony is dead! Don't you get it? One wrong move and you'll be dead too. Any of us."** She snarled, anger _oozing_ from her words.

**"I know this. I'm sorry that my way of coping with his death is far different from yours."** He turned to her, a serious expression on his face. **"I don't turn to anger. I don't turn to lashing at someone for trying to laugh even in the face of sadness. I'm trying to be positive here and I'm not going to let your sharp tongue dissuade me from that. Anthony was my friend too, you know. So before you go around barking like a dog-"** At this he glanced towards the fallen Cerberus and then back to her. **"-Check yourself. I'm not turning tail from the truth of the matter. I'm fully aware that he is dead. I was there, thank you very much. Now, if you'd like to continue this petty pity you're feeling for not saving him, please, make my day even better."**

She had fallen silent as he spoke. He could tell that his words had sunk into her brain and she was processing them, a small frown upon her features. **"Sorry.."** She muttered, looking away.

**"It's alright. Let's get you patched up."** He sighed heavily, moving away from her to search the room for a first aid kit. He found one underneath the desk and pulled it out, setting it atop the wooden furniture to open it. She had taken over her jacket with a bit of a struggle, laying it in her lap. She wore only a white t-shirt, but he helped her roll the sleeve back to reveal the bullet wound. He pulled out everything he needed and then set to work on her wound, having her sit upon the table. They both did their best to ignore the body in the chair, which Ray had pushed back away from the desk so it wasn't so close to them. It a few minutes he had the wound cleaned and dried, bandaged and wrapped.

**"Well, if I was a doctor I'd be impressed with my work."** He said, stepping back to admire his work. He helped her roll the sleeve back down over it and put her jacket on. **"There. Feeling better?"**

She nodded, having been quiet through his doctor time. **"Thank you."** She frowned.

He placed a finger against the corner of her lip, pushing it up into a smile, though it still looked sad to him. **"Hey, cheer up. No time to get down in the dumps."**

She looked at him.. and when he removed his finger she was still smiling, but at least now there seemed life to the expression. **"You're right. Sorry."**

**"Stop apologizing! Jeez!"** Ray chuckled. She tipped her head in a nod, laughing too.

She seemed so.. much prettier when she smiled. He couldn't help but smile happily as she giggled like a little girl, placing a hand against her lips to try to calm it.

**"Let's meet up with the others."** He said, putting the first aid box back under the desk. She hopped down from her seat and together the two left the cell block with a lighter movement to their steps.

* * *

Wesker closed his eyes, recalling each of the words from his allies that had reported in.

Micheal and Ryan had stumbled across a few zombies while checking the labs in the lower floor. They had dug up a list of a few of the experiments contained on the island. T-078.. He would have to look into that if possible, but he didn't figure that he would have much time to do so. Above them were Matthew and Timothy, who were checking offices, personal labs, along with other rooms on the floor. Like the others, they had gotten into a fight with a few zombies, but they came out victorious, as he had expected. The howling.. B.O.W.'s must have gotten loose when they started the attack.

Further ahead were the last two, who had managed to find the thought-to-be Rodrigo dead in his cell along with the location of where Claire had been kept. He wouldn't know if it was Rodrigo or not unless he went and checked. Claire was still around that area, he figured, but he had no time to check. He wanted to find her, but the T-Veronica virus came first. Selina being wounded didn't come as much of a surprise. Though shy the woman had a knack for getting injured, whether it be minor or major.

After all of them had radioed in he sent a new command; **"Locate Alexia. Where she is.. the virus will be."** He said, hearing a few muttered okay's before he turned off his communicator. He turned to Loretta. **"Time is of the essence, my dear."** He motioned towards a door in the back of the room. She nodded, following after him.

He couldn't shake the sensation that Alexia was not on the island.. but he would still search before he made his next move. Who knows, he might stumble across the Redfield in the process. He smirked to himself.


	22. 21: The Hawk, The Ill and The Watcher

**Author:**

_So in this we have three views; Claire, Catalina and then Night. Claire's part looks lengthy, but it's really not. Don't fret, I did the things like the diary on purpose. Catalina's part is a bit.. interesting, I guess you can say. Just some interaction between her and Francesca. You also get to see self-reflection as she wonders about her identity. As for the third view.. Night's part is rather small, not really much for him to do right now. He can't really go out lest he reveal himself to the H.C.F._

**Disclaimer:**

_Resident Evil, Albert and Alex Wesker, Ada Wong, Claire and Chris Redfield, Steve Burnside, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, James Marcus, Edward Ashford, Ozwell Spencer, Rodrigo Juan Raval, HUNK, Paris Lab, Umbrella Corporation, Organization, Project Wesker Children, 13 Subjects, T-Veronica, Rockfort Island, Raccoon City and the H.C.F. = Capcom's._

_Scott Marcus, Catalina Voronix [Laura], Vincent (Vinny) Lunesta, __Venellza Larx_ [Night], Craw Russel, Finch Lin the Falcon Zero pilot, Cobalt the Falcon One pilot, Francesca the maid, Jack Theryl, Aden and Loretta Everett, Timothy Morison, Micheal Charleston, Selina Morgan, Matthew Hughes, Anthony Barcson, Ray Willton, Ryan Lawrence, Nicholas Starling, Karen Edwards, Beatrice Miller and Julian Fox = Mine. Parts of the storyline are even mine.

* * *

Travelling through doors off to the side, Claire moved down a narrow alley-looking area, noticing a wooden.. porch on the right side. The ground was damp from the falling rain and fire crept up the building on her right in a small patch. It was quiet but for the rain drops falling and the crackling of that fire, but the sizzling dimmed once she moved past it, leaving only the sound of rain as her company. She went to the end of the porch, moving up the stairs and in through the door on the left. She didn't gasp at the sight of zombies inside, but easily dispatched a few and moved around the room, scanning things with her blue orbs.

Two long wooden tables took up most of the central floor area of the room with small wooden seats spread around them, objects everywhere on the table; mugs, paper, pencils, etc. The creaking of the overhead light swinging didn't settle her nerves in the least, but she remained calm. In a small section connected to that room was a map, which she picked up, along with a few items in the room she would need later on; ammo included. She then went up small wooden steps in the room and scanned the table up in the higher area of the room, though it was just like the other two, but the light above it did not swing.

She went through the door connected to the room and proceded onward. This next room gave her the chills.. She stood in the doorway, studying the room for a moment. It looked like.. a bunker room, with walls sticking out on both sides with an upper and lower bed between them. A few bodies hung over the edges of the bed, long arms dripping blood that had soaked into the fabric of the sheets and pooled on the concrete ground. She noticed a booklet to her left on the bed as she moved through the room, picking it up. A prisoner's diary?

She paused, opening it to read it.

**_May 13th_**

_This room stinks of death._

_Based upon the information_

_I've found, I believe that I'm_

_far __south of the equator._

_Lucky for me that Bob in_

_the bunk below me, is one __of_

_those interesting types of guys..._

She turned the page.

**_May 16th_**

_Today Bob told some crazy story_

_of why he was put this place_

_with me. Bob said that he used_

_to be an attendant of the head_

_of this place. This "boss"_

_named Alfred supposedly placed_

_him in here because of a tiny_

_little mistake._

_What does this mean?_

_What's going to happen to me?_

She turned the page.

**_May 20th_**

_Without warning, a group of_

_military men took Bob to the_

_building behind the guillotine_

_stand._

_At midnight, I'll sneak out of_

_here to see him._

_I've been hearing that anyone_

_taken to that building never_

_comes back. On top of that, there_

_are these REALLY large plastic_

_bags constantly being removed_

_from that place. I'd better_

_pray for Bob..._

She flipped the page.

**_May 21st_**

_I was wrong. I shouldn't have_

_gone there. What is going on it_

_there?! All I could hear was_

_some insanely creepy laughter_

_and the sound of Bob screaming!_

_I don't know what to do. I can't_

_stop thinking about it..._

_Is that going to happen to me?!_

_I can't let it..._

_I just can't..._

This was giving her the chills, but she continued to read, flipping the page to see what else was written.

**_May 27th_**

_Since my last entry, all of my_

_fellow inmates have been taken_

_to that building! I know that_

_I am next... It's obvious that_

_we were all here to be used as_

_Alfred's guinea pigs. There's_

_no way out!_

_What am I going to do?!..._

She flipped the page, but there was nothing else written. Sighing, she put the book away and continued on in the room.

She found a room to the left that led to a.. Bathroom? A dead body was in the final stall, but she found ammo there and so took it for later use. She heard tapping..

She went straight (which was right when from the bed-bunker part) and saw someone hitting on the window, which shattered a second later. Claire fell back as a bloody body came in through the window and proceeded to rise. She jumped to her feet, alert and aware that she'd have to use her gun to kill the zombie. Once on the ground, she crouched behind it to where two black things had fallen from the zombie's waist once it had stood up moment before.

She grabbed the items, realizing it was two guns. She stored the two black M-100P's away for later and then went back through the door that had brought her to this room. She came back to the room with the tables and moved back towards the door that led outside, which she exited.

She held her pistol close, hearing a noise close by. She took the steps with caution, but ran forward and right, moving around the corner of the building. She almost gasped as a body was drug through a window on the bottom of the house, but trailed on, moving around another corner. Another corner later.. she saw a fence before her and a door on the left of it, which she entered.

She arrived in a small.. containment area, she figured, zombies moaning as they stumbled toward her. A dumpster sat on her right, a door behind her and cell gates on the left with zombie s inside. They banged on the door, trying to get to her. She went right, down a small space and into a door on the left.

She entered a strange building, pausing as a voice circled overhead; _please deposit any metallic items you have in the security box._

She cursed. There was no way to get past it without doing as the voice said. She didn't want to trip the alarm that she knew was connected to it. She pulled out her lighter, her gun, her two M-100P's, her ammo and a knife that she had found. She also took out the junk drive and her cell phone, placing all these items into the security box.

She recalled the black pistol she had brought with her to the Paris Lab, but knew it was long gone, discarded in the Lab when it had run out of ammo. She then thought about her flashlight and the gun that she had taken from the scientist, but shrugged at the useless thought. No use worrying over spilled milk.

She ran down the hallway, turning corners (and ignoring the moaning dead on the other side of the windows) as she made her way through the building. Once she passed the second security box she entered a room on her left, looking around. On a small surface on the right of the door inside she noticed a paper, which she lifted to read.

It said in big letters; _**FAX ON THE FACILITY ACCESS APPLICATIO**N_.

She skimmed through it, reading what it had to say.

_Be sure to verify the content of_

_the following facility access_

_application form, and add the_

_applicant's name to the expected_

_visitors list._

_Chief, Prison guard room_

_Paul Steiner_

_I hereby apply for access_

_permission for Prison Area D._

_Details follow._

_Visitor's name: Carl Grisham_

_Purpose of entry:_

_Carrying in the following_

_materials;_

_1. New product sample from_

_Metal Industries Co.: "TG-01"._

_2. Various daily commodities_

_ordered by the prison._

_Note:_

_1. Will use a transportation truck._

_2. "TG-01" sample will be stored_

_in a designated briefcase._

That was.. interesting. She set the page down where she had found it, looking around the room. It looked like.. a communications room, but she couldn't tell. Computers made up the wall beside the paper she had found and shelves/cabinets stuck out from the wall on the left. A red light came from a box on the right slightly above the consoles on the left and papers were scattered on the ground.

She rounded the corner around the cabin and froze, noticing someone leaning over a lit computer. She recognized the boy as Steve, the one she had met earlier. She didn't move, listening as he spoke to himself about whatever was on the screen.

She blinked when she heard a familiar name escape his lips. **"Chris Redfield.."** Why was he talking about her brother? How did he know him?

Time to get answers. **"What are you doing here?"** She questioned, gaining his attention as he turned quickly to look at her. He relaxed a bit at seeing it was Claire.

He looked back at the computer before turning to move towards her. He approached her slowly, pausing in front of her. **"Chris Redfield... is he a relative of yours or something?"** He asked.

She tilted her head at him a bit. **"You mean my brother?"**

Recognition flickered across his young features. **"Ahh... you're siblings."** He moved past her, walking as he talked. He tapped at the machine on the wall as he finished talking. **"Well, it seems your brother is under surveillance by Umbrella."**

**"What?!"** She almost gasped, but didn't, glancing towards the computer. She moved over to it swiftly, crouching to tap at the keyboard. **"I've got to contact Leon and tell him to let my brother know he's being monitored."** She hit more keys. **"It's a good thing I have access to an outside connection from here."** More clicking of keys, but she heard Steve behind her talk.

**"Well that file shows the latitude and longitude of this place. Ha! Why don't you end your brother the coordinates and ask him to come help."** He said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

**"Thanks! I'll do that!"** She said happily.

**"Hey! I was just kidding. There's no way he could get here, even if he is your brother."** Steve said, looking over at her, but she was scanning the screen.

She stood, looking at him when he said '_I was just kidding_'. She saw him hitting buttons on that console on the wall again.

**"Yes he can, I'm sure of it."** She said back defiantly.

He paused, dropping his arms. **"No way!"** He said, looking at her. **"He won't come!"** His words were sharp and harsh. He moved a bit towards her, his next words holding anger in them as he spoke quickly. **"You'll end up disappointed if you rely on others! Believe me! I know!"** He then moved quickly the way she had arrived, vanishing around the shelves.

She moved after him, but paused, staring in the direction he had left as she heard the door close noisily.

**"What was that all about?"** She said to herself, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She finished up in the room, checking everything else before a small compartment in the desk opened under her touch. She grabbed the object inside, a Hawk Emblem, and stored it away in her pocket. She figured she'd need it later for something.

She moved over to the console Steve had been messing with, pulling the lever down as the blue lights blinked green now. She went back to the door that Steve had left from, entering the room from minutes before.

She checked the room.. noticing a few machines in the back and a wooden table with a User's Manual on it.

She blinked, opening it to read what it had to say.

**_3D Duplicator User's Manual_**

_Our new product, _

_the "3D Duplicator" consists of two parts._

**_3D Scanner Portion_**

_This portion scans a 3D object._

_Simply place the material that_

_you want to have scanned onto_

_the tray of the scanner. The_

_scanned object will be processed_

_into 3D data, which will be_

_transferred to the duplicator_

_portion._

**_Duplicator Portion_**

_If you place the material you_

_wish to have converted on the_

_machine, you can begin conversion_

_based on the 3D data that was_

_created by the 3D scanner portion._

_The conversion will be executed_

_with complete data accuracy._

_The result will be an object_

_precisely true to the original._

That sounded pretty cool. It could create an exact copy of the original?

She had an idea, moving over to the machine. She pressed the switch, a screen popping up. She read it as it buzzed.

_Activating the enhanced_

_3D scanner. . . . . ._

_Please place the material_

_you wish to have scanned on the scanner portion of this machine._

The red lights flashed as the tray opened downward. She set the Hawk Emblem into the machine, pressing a button to close the machine. It scanned it, a green light roaming over the Emblem. She blocked out the noise it was making while she waited. Now, with the data done, she could create it with the machine on the right.

This was going to be a long day.. Claire sighed heavily.

* * *

Soft material was something she instantly felt.. a low.. hum radiating from somewhere beyond her proximity.. She sensed, though more-so felt, the coolness across her forehead. She remembered most that had occurred.. She had arrived at Wesker's mansion with Ada, ate some kind of Saffron dish the maid had prepared.. Francesca, she recalled. That was her name. Wesker's maid.

She remembered Ada leaving.. going coming up to her new room.. and then collapsing shortly after. She thought she heard Francesca say something before she lost consciousness, but now the words eluded her. She felt her face shift into a frown, though she couldn't 'see'. Her eyes were closed as she aroused herself from slumber, feeling 'odd'. She felt.. warm, majorly so. Not the usual warmth that came with 'normality', but more like.. a slight intense heat radiating from certain spots in almost a wave-like manner. Her head.. her arms.. and her neck.

She concentrated on opening eyes.. feeling them flutter open, but slowly.. and everything was blurred at first. Things began to align themselves, coming into focus as she opened her eyes fully, blinking away the haze that had overcome her. She groaned, looking around. Francesca stood to the side of the bed, mixing the contents in a silver bowl. She turned towards her at the sound of her groan, seeing that the woman was awake.

**"Ah, good! Awareness has finally come back. I prepared soup for you. Do you like.. chicken noodle?"** The maid questioned with a light smile.

**"I think so.."** In all honesty Catalina Voronix couldn't remember what she used to eat or drink before awaking in that tube. She remembered simple things; the taste of beef melting in her mouth with tenderness.. a fresh whiff of cherry and strawberry in vanilla ice cream.. the soft scent of 1941 Chantilly perfume, though that's not a 'food'. Simple, right?

She sat up in the bed, allowing Francesca to help her lean back against the headboard. **"Easy, madam."** The maid cooed. Once settled back in a comfortable position Catalina observed the maid move to the soup bowl. She lifted it, holding it in the palm of her hand. She sat on the bed beside Catalina, taking spoonfuls and holding them up to the woman's lips. The taste of it filled her with warmth as she had consumed half the bowl. She held up a hand when the maid tried to give her another spoonful, shaking her head.

**"I feel much better."** Catalina smiled.

Francesca set the bowl down and studied her with cool green eyes, brushing aside a lock of her long brown hair that had fallen into her face. **"You are like.. Monsieur Wesker, aren't you?"**

The black haired woman blinked, a look of confusion flickering across her face, but then she stared down at her lap, her hands clasped together. **"I don't know.."** She whispered. She looked up at Francesca, determination flashing in her eyes. **"Even though I don't know I'm going to find out what I am.. and why I was in that tube.."**

**"Good luck, madam."** Francesca smiled, tapping Catalina on her shoulder with a friendly squeeze. She pressed her lips together in thought, considering her next choice of words carefully. **"I cannot offer much.. but Monsieur Wesker might help. Though cold at times.. he has his moments."**

She stood up, receiving a nod from Catalina. **"Alright."**

**"Now.. rest."** Francesca turned, picking up the soup bowl and heading towards the doorway.

Catalina's voice stopped her, causing her to turn towards the bed-ridden woman. **"Thank you for your kindness.. Francesca."**

The maid kept that sincere smile on her face as she chuckled. **"Welcome."** The door shut behind her with a soft click, leaving Catalina alone with her thoughts. She studied her hands, clenching them tightly together until her fingertip bit a crescent into the other hand, a thin trickle of blood crawling down her fingers.

In a second the wound was already healing.. closing.. leaving only drying blood to show for it.

She furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, staring off around the room. **"I need answers.."** She whispered. **"What am I.. and who am I?"**

* * *

This was sure _fun_. Haha! This thought radiated in his mind, turning as he heard the swift spinning of chopper blades and the crackle of bullets filling the air outside of the control center. He had a clear view through the glass 'windshield' before him and so he watched with an amused smirk as two helicopters hovered in the air, camo-soldiers being deployed via 'drop-cord'. The man standing beside him was gasping as he covered his ears, all the while Night remained smirking like a little boy.

So, company was here, were they? He knew it as he scanned his tracker device, the 'radar' line spinning as dots blinked on the screen. Looked to be around.. he counted the flashing dots.. 13 on the ground, 2 in each helicopter; a total of 17 'company'. He figured each copter was equipped with a pilot and co-pilot, which would explain there being 2 per each.. Judging by the size swift movement of one of the dots.. it seemed Wesker was on scene, as he had suspected. So this was obviously H.C.F. if Wesker was among the intruders. He wondered how the Ashford's would deal with this issue.. along with Rodrigo.

He turned to the man beside him, who had calmed enough to stand fully. **"Alright, Mister Craw, set the course for the Antarctic Base. We shall beat the others there."** The captain nodded, turning to deal with the controlling of the large vessel. He turned back to the view, a hand reaching up to rub at his jaw thoughtfully. He knew that Alexia was not here. She was at the destination he was headed to; the Antarctic Base. They would only meet Alexia here, if his guess was correct. If Wesker wanted to play control, two could play that game. **"Let's see who wins this little game.. a game in which you are unaware is even in place.."** He mumbled to himself, arms folding across his chest.

**"Always the doer.. never one with patience.. you rush in, you and your little tunnel-tracked mind.. you do not even _consider_ who else is in your little reality.. or have you forgotten me..?"** He unfolded his arms, extending one towards the facility, as if trying to grasp it. **"But yet.. I will grant you your victory.. after all, this is your show. I'll let you play your part.. but when the time comes.."** He trailed off, smirk still in place.

**"I'll play mine."**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Oho. Night, you sly fox, you.~ So, let's recap for a moment. We know that H.C.F. went to Rockfort Island, where Claire is as well, along with the mysterious Night/Venellza fellow. We know that Catalina is at Wesker's mansion.. and we know something big is about to happen next. If you have any questions, you can shoot me a message in my Inbox or review it. Either is fine. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as we move on to the next!_


	23. Urgent: Must Read!

**Author:**

_So! I went back the past few days and read a few of the beginning chapters, up until about.. chapter 15, with the second IM message part, of this story.. and I've found a lot of errors that I need to fix.. and I also messed up a bit on Catalina. So.. this story will be on 'pause' for awhile so I can correct the chapters (might also include other character's views, since I had forgotten about Chris, which means I might have to fix the chapter layout, xD). Also need to fix the part about Jill. I realized, after reading into detail about Rockfort Island, that she had been 'away', though I'm not sure if I'll make her be away. I might keep her with Chris in this story line. I also need to fix the 'date' issue, aka the December part. I messed up with the timing. But these are just a few of my mistakes._

_I'm a bit upset that I've messed it up, but I'm going to fix it! :3 Some of it will be minor changes, some major. It really varies from chapter to chapter. I should have had this entire thing mapped out before I made it into a story, but I was kind of doing it as I went, which I realize now was a bad idea, especially since this is going to be a lengthy story and will probably have more than 1 part to it. Not to forget I have to work on the Memory Slot things and get them finished. -w- I keep forgetting to, which is why you haven't seen any recently, aside from not having anything really 'deja vu' providing, though I do have a few already crafted._

_I'm sorry, in advance, for those reading this. I'm not sure how long this will take place, but probably a month or two or three, depending on where my focus is. If you have any questions, feel free to message me with 'em so they can be addressed._

_I'll try to keep you updated on its status, my dearest readers._

_I just need to fix these things now before I end up making them worse, lol._

_If you have any ideas for a general plot(s), character ideas, concepts.. or comments / opinions, you know how to reach me. I would love to hear them. I like getting opinions from my readers. Help would also be loved, though not demanded. _

_So, thank you so far for your kind words and whatnot._

_So, without further adieu, I'll immediately get started on this task before me and hopefully it won't take me too long to do it so you can continue to read it._

_Thank you.~_


End file.
